


In Need Of Discipline

by gundamoocow



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, BDSM, Blood, Blow Jobs, Bondage, Butt Plugs, Caning, Cock Cages, Corporal Punishment, Edging, Figging, Flogging, Gags, Hand Jobs, Inappropriate Use of the Force, Injury, M/M, Masturbation, Mutual Masturbation, Nipple Clamps, Nipple Play, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Painplay, Punishment, Rimming, Rope Bondage, Scratching, Sexual Intercourse, Shibari, Spanking, Switching, Topping from the Bottom, Unresolved Sexual Tension, Voyeurism, mild dubcon, poorly constructed plumbing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-02
Updated: 2016-07-10
Packaged: 2018-05-11 04:45:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 44,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5614390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gundamoocow/pseuds/gundamoocow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>General Hux is tired of Kylo Ren's violent angry outbursts and decides to put a stop to them using an old-fashioned punishment. Unintended consequences ensue.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A Man In Control

**Author's Note:**

> Believe it or not, I'm considering this fic to be in the same verse as [this one](http://archiveofourown.org/works/5596618). 
> 
> So yeah. There will be a build-up, and there will be smut. I'll add tags as I go along.

Kylo Ren made General Hux uneasy, not because he was intimidated by his mask and demeanour (which he certainly was not), but because the presence of someone with such power and importance who was outside of the standard chain of command made things complicated. However, Ren ultimately proved to be a boon to the Finalizer, so Hux gave him the leeway he demanded, despite his reservations. If Supreme Leader had such strong confidence in Ren, then Hux had no choice but to follow suit.

The first time Hux heard reports of Ren destroying equipment in a fit of rage, he almost couldn't believe it. Surely no Knight of Ren would be so juvenile. He decided to let it go, ordering repairs for the damage, but taking no further action. Hux didn't know what kind of stresses Ren was under with his ongoing training, and it very well may have been an isolated outburst.

When it happened a second time, Hux personally confronted Ren. It was just after one of their common meal times -- the only time Ren removed his mask, besides when he was training. After the rest of the high ranking officers left the table, Hux stood up. Ren was about to follow suit, but Hux stopped him with a hand on the shoulder.

"I need to speak to you, Ren," he said.

Ren casually turned his head to look up at Hux. "Yes, General?"

Kylo Ren almost seemed bored, and Hux found that positively infuriating. However, unlike the man in front of him, Hux was capable of self-control, and chose to suppress his annoyance for the sake of resolving this situation.

"Is there a reason you're causing such extensive damage to my ship?"

The second incident was worse than the first. An entire room was damaged beyond repair by Ren's lightsaber, and on top of that, he physically threatened an officer. It was unacceptable.

"That's none of your business, General," Ren replied before suddenly standing up, picking up his helmet from the table, and then unceremoniously putting it back over his face.

Ren was slightly taller than Hux and very obviously using that height to attempt to assert dominance. Hux would have none of that. He didn't waver as Ren glared at him through the mask. They faced off like that for a good minute before Ren turned and stormed off.

That told Hux just about everything he needed to know. Powerful Knight of Ren, yes, but mature adult capable of basic control over his emotions? Certainly not. If Kylo Ren was going to behave like a spoiled child, then Hux would deal with him like one.

After the third report of Ren's ridiculous behaviour crossed Hux's desk, Hux summoned Ren to his quarters.

Ren was surprisingly prompt. Without bothering to stand up from his desk, Hux opened the door with the remote pad, and Ren strode in.

"What is it, General?" Ren asked with a tone that indicated that he thought he was here to discuss plans and tactics, as they had many times before, and not his outrageous behaviour.

"Have a seat," Hux said.

Ren did so, more hesitantly than usual.

"Take off your mask."

For about 20 seconds, Ren did nothing. Hux's gaze didn't falter from the slit in Ren's mask. He would win this.

Then, as if it meant nothing, Ren removed his mask. His expression was neutral, but Hux didn't need to be a Force user to sense that there was uncertainty behind that expression.

"This behaviour can't continue."

Ren's eyes narrowed. "I don't know what you're talking about."

Hux's eye twitched ever so slightly.

"You know exactly what I'm referring to."

This time, Ren smirked and said, "I'm afraid I don't, General."

That insolent, haughty, _juvenile_ son of a bitch. That was it. That told Hux _exactly_ what he needed to know, and cemented in his mind what he needed to do. For all of Supreme Leader's wisdom, it became painfully clear to Hux that in an effort to cultivate Ren's loyalty, he had simply let Ren run free.

Hux stood up, slammed his hands down on the desk in front of him and yelled, "Your temper tantrums are completely out of line! Not only are you destroying this ship one console at a time, but you are disrupting the vital work of everyone else aboard!"

Rumours through the ship spread quickly, and a good deal of the men and women on the Finalizer had begun avoiding Ren at all costs. Hux could tell that even in the CIC, his subordinates were jumpy every time Ren was there. Subordinates should respect the chain of command above them, but in Hux's experience, outright fear was counter-productive.

Ren stood up slowly, eyeing Hux the whole time. He spoke calmly, but his defensive undertone was impossible to ignore. "You have no authority over me. Supreme Leader says--"

"Supreme Leader gave me complete control of how I run this ship! If there is a problem resulting in a reduction of efficiency, then it is _my_ job to deal with it!"

Ren glared defiantly for a moment before answering. "So how do you propose to deal with me, General?"

It was a challenge.

Hux marched around his sizeable desk, closing the distance between him and Ren until they were practically nose to nose, at which point, Hux slapped Ren right across the face.

Other than his eyes widening in surprise, Ren didn't move.

"I'm going to discipline you," Hux growled.

"I could kill you in an instant," Ren threatened. Hux had no doubt that he could.

"You won't."

It was a slight gamble, but Hux was a man capable of maintaining his resolve. Kylo Ren had an attitude problem, but he wasn't stupid enough to murder the man responsible for building the First Order up to its present fearsome capabilities.

Satisfied that he had Ren's full attention, Hux smugly folded his hands behind his back and walked to the other side of the room, taking slow, deliberate steps. He opened a compartment and retrieved a long black rod that was as thick as his index finger. It had a small handle on one end and tapered off at the other.

Ren's eyes followed him around the room. He glanced at the rod in Hux's hands and looked Hux in the eye.

"You think I'm afraid of pain?"

Hux was under no illusion that he was. Thankfully, pain wasn't the main object of this lesson. If it was, an interrogation room would have been a more appropriate venue.

"Take off that robe, Ren."

Ren stared at Hux incredulously for a good minute before he smirked and started unbuckling the large belt that held his robe in place. "Whatever you say, General," he said flippantly. The belt came off and Ren dropped it on the floor before doing the same with his robe.

Hux briefly scowled at mess of clothing next to his desk before returning his attention to Ren. His lack of tidiness was _not_ going to draw his attention from the task at hand.

"Now drop your trousers and bend over that desk."

This gave Ren pause. Hux's intuition was correct; while pain was something Ren clearly didn't find threatening (or at least pretended not to), humiliation was something else altogether.

"Don't make me repeat myself, Ren."

There was something horribly satisfying about watching Ren's mind churn away at the implications of this scenario. He was a proud and fearless Knight of Ren, surely capable of facing any challenge. Failing to comply with such a basic task would surely be a sign of weakness. If he didn't comply, if this easy request was somehow _too much_ , Ren wouldn't be able to let himself live it down.

There was a newfound unsteadiness in Ren's fingers as he worked to loosen his trousers. He let them drop to his knees and then finally did as he was told, placing his hands on Hux's desk.

Of course, it wasn't enough. "Undergarments too, Ren. What do you think this is?"

When Ren did nothing, Hux quickly did the job himself. Hux expected some kind of rebuttal when he hooked his hand around Ren's waistband and yanked the offending item of clothing down, but Ren did nothing other than briefly tense.

Hux stood back and aligned the rod with Ren's buttocks, hovering it just over his skin. Hux knew the effect of this. Anticipation was often the worst part of a punishment, and if the goosebumps on Ren's pale skin and almost imperceptible quivering were anything to go by, Hux's plan was working.

Swiftly, Hux drew his arm back and swung it down, striking exactly the spot the rod had been resting on before. A quiet gasp was the only response from Ren. Hux paused generously before raising the rod and swinging it down again, this time striking slightly below the first stripe. If Ren was under the illusion that this would be over quickly, he was sorely mistaken.

It took six strokes before he got even a sound out of Ren. On the sixth stroke, his stifled gasp was replaced with a grunt. Normally, Hux preferred to give out a predetermined number of strokes, but he had no idea what would be appropriate for Ren. For some people, six strokes was more than enough, but for others it was laughable.

By the seventh stroke, Hux concluded that when it came to caning, Ren was as average as they came, despite his earlier claims. Twelve strokes would be sufficient. With the 8th stroke, Hux deliberately targeted an older stripe. This time, Ren was unable to suppress a reaction. He grunted louder and clenched his fists, though they remained resting on the table.

Hux continued with the same regular pace for the home stretch, criss-crossing strokes with the existing red welts. Ren's reactions grew less contained, and Hux knew full well how stroke upon stroke over the same location rapidly became unbearable. Saving the best for last, Hux swung down particularly hard for the twelfth stroke. It was too much for Ren to pretend to be barely affected. His knees briefly buckled before he managed to resume his position.

It was a warning; next time, and Hux hoped there wouldn't be a next time, he wouldn't go so easy on him.

Hux waited, watching Ren suffer a little, letting him think there were more hard strokes on the way. He tensed in anticipation. Hux left him to it for a few moments, before saying, "That'll be all, Ren. Get dressed."

Ren's movements were hurried and clumsy as he pulled his trousers up. He kept his gaze down as he roughly grabbed his robe and threw it on, fumbling with the belt until it was clasped again. He looked positively dishevelled.

"Ren," Hux said, before the other man had a chance to put the mask back on.

As Ren's reddening, watery eyes and bewildered expression came into Hux's view, it slowly dawned on Hux that this must have been the first time that anyone _ever_ bothered to try to properly bring him into line. No wonder he behaved as he did.

"There are other ways to physically vent your frustration besides damaging the ship."

Ren's eyes widened as if Hux just said he was quitting the First Order and joining the Resistance. He shot Ren a confused look, to which Ren responded by hastily putting on his mask and shooting out the door.

Hux rubbed his temples. Ren already took up too much of his time today, and Hux had 20 other things on his to do list before he could even think about getting some rest. Contemplating what was going on in Kylo Ren's head was not one of them.


	2. Tortured Storm Of Feelings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kylo Ren experiences inner turmoil after his encounter with Hux.

It was as if a tornado had torn through Kylo Ren's mind and body. His carefully arranged preconceived notions and feelings were now so thoroughly disarrayed that he didn't even know where to start in putting them back together. Concentrating on just getting back to his quarters, he stormed through the corridors of the Finalizer, barely noticing the stormtroopers scrambling to get out of his way.

As soon as he was within the safety of his room, Kylo slumped against the wall and slowly slid down until he was sitting on the floor, at which point he leapt up onto his feet because his butt _hurt_. This was ridiculous. Absolutely ridiculous. Pain was something you could use to give you strength. Compared to other adversities he'd faced, this was nothing. Or so he told himself.

Rather than empowering, Kylo suddenly found his mask and robes to be absolutely stifling. He stripped them off one by one. Mask, robe, boots, shirt, pants, and socks were flung left, right and center, until Kylo stood naked in the middle of the room, breathing heavily. His reflection in the full length mirror caught his eye, and he walked over to it. His eyes were teary, which didn't make sense, but the thing that stood out the most was his raging erection. No wonder his clothing felt so constricting.

He turned around to examine his posterior. Angry red stripes covered his backside. Most of them were on his butt, with a couple at the very top of the back of his thighs. Kylo ran his fingers over them, feeling the raised flesh. Hux left impressive welts, but there wasn't any broken skin.

As he surveyed the damage, Kylo's other hand unconsciously made its way to his dick. He casually jerked himself off, staring at the welts in the mirror and running his fingers over them, deliberately exacerbating the stinging sensation. The recent events played over and over in his mind. Why did Hux do that? If he wanted to punish Kylo, he could have done it with any number of non-damaging tools they had reserved for prisoners. Mild electric shocks did not require anyone to disrobe and were effective at low settings without causing any long-term harm. Actually, at _very_ low settings, they could be quite pleasurable, when applied to the right areas.

The accidental mental image of himself being restrained in an interrogation bed with Hux "punishing" him with mild electric shocks drove him to start masturbating in earnest. Pain was strength. Could pain also be pleasure? Kylo contemplated this as he pressed his finger into the worst of the welts and scraped his nail across it. The memory of the sting of Hux's rod as it connected with his skin drove Kylo to masturbate furiously.

_There are other ways to physically vent your frustration besides damaging the ship._

What did Hux mean? Was it an offer? Was _the_ General Hux offering him sex, or something close to it? There was no way, Kylo concluded as he slicked himself up with a glob of saliva, that what Hux did to him was not sexual in some way. Did Hux have a good look at him while he was bent over that desk? Did he like what he saw? Did it make him hard?

Kylo shuddered. He beat himself off at a frenzied pace, making squelching noises with each stroke. He relived each stroke of the punishment over and over in his mind, interspersed with images of Hux. Hux watching him. Hux's piercing glare that somehow penetrated Kylo's mask. Hux getting so close to Kylo that Kylo could feel Hux's breath on his chin when Hux said, _I'm going to discipline you_.

When that sentence echoed through his mind, Kylo came unexpectedly. He groaned and swore as his penis spasmed, ejaculating pulse after pulse of pearly fluid.

Kylo panted as he stared at himself in the mirror. A his breathing slowed back to normal, his thoughts gradually calmed, and a wave of shameful guilt came over him as he slowly realised that he just whacked off to General Hux hitting him with a stick.

He needed to meditate over this, and clear his head.

Except he couldn't. At the beginning and end of every day cycle, he was back in front of the mirror, staring at the stripes Hux left and masturbating like his life depended on it. It was the only way he could focus on _anything_ during the day, but every time he crossed paths with Hux, the feelings returned. He didn't dare remove his mask around the man, opting to take his meals during different times. When he did see Hux, Hux infuriatingly behaved the same as he always did. Ever so gently, Kylo tried to probe Hux's mind. Hux would notice any serious intrusion, but a slight graze over what was at the top of his head was possible without Hux noticing or understanding the feeling. All Kylo sensed from Hux was work, work, and more work.

Eventually, the stripes turned to bruises which faded away, and masturbation no longer provided any relief. Kylo was antsy. He snapped at the crew. He goaded Hux at every opportunity. Still, there was no reaction other than annoyance from Hux.

Finally, when Kylo exhausted every other one of Hux's trigger buttons to no avail, he stood in a console room -- one he knew for a fact was disused -- and activated his lightsaber.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this over like an hour and half this morning, after saying I was going to be busy. LOL. Anyway, I hope I pitched Kylo okay in this!


	3. Someone Who Hates You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kylo Ren finally makes Hux crack, but does he get the result he expected?

The two weeks following the disciplining of Kylo Ren were some of the best of General Hux's life, at least in recent memory. No destruction of property. No chiding comments. Nothing but peace and quiet. Even the crew of the Finalizer were not as jumpy as they used to be.

The respite, however, was temporary. It started with an almost innocent comment. Ren was wearing his mask. He had been wearing it constantly since he began avoiding Hux like the plague. Hux had asked Ren if he wanted to help evaluate a new batch of troops. Ren's response to that was, "You seem to be more than capable of evaluating people's behaviour on your own, General."

He said this in the briefing room in the presence of several high-ranking officers. What Ren hoped to achieve with such an obviously loaded statement was beyond Hux.

The only reason that particular statement stood out in Hux's mind was because it was the beginning of the _onslaught_ that followed. Hux was on the verge of strangling Ren in the middle of the CIC after he decided to take it upon himself to backseat drive a Star Destroyer, and the only thing stopping Hux (besides the fact that Supreme Leader Snoke would in turn strangle Hux) was his steadfast belief that by ignoring Ren, he would eventually get bored and go away.

After a day of meetings, paperwork, and inspecting the troops that Ren refused to, Hux was on his way back to his quarters for a much-needed stiff drink. On his way through the expansive network of corridors on the Finalizer, Hux received a notification that Ren had done a number on one of the back-up control rooms and nearly had an aneurism.

Why? Ren's first three destructive episodes all followed missions or assignments that had gone wrong in some way. The last few weeks had been relatively quiet. As far as Hux knew, Ren had allegedly spent most of that time training.

Hux turned the final corner before his quarters and nearly tripped over his own feet at the sight of Kylo Ren pacing back and forth in front of Hux's door. What was he even doing here? Was Ren really just trying to provoke him this whole time? And to what end? Fine. If that's what Ren wanted, fine.

"Genera--"

" _You!_ " Hux bellowed as he rapidly closed the distance between himself and the target of his rage. He grabbed Ren by the scruff of his robe, roughly dragging him around while entering his code in the door control keypad. If Ren wasn't wearing that ridiculous mask, Hux would have grabbed him by the ear. "In! _Now_!" He shoved Ren through the door, practically throwing him inside.

Ren briefly stumbled before regaining his footing. Hux grabbed him again, this time on the lapels. He drove Ren backwards until he slammed into the nearest wall.

"What the _hell_ do you think you're doing?!"

When Ren did nothing other than passively stare through that black slit, Hux let go of one of the lapels and reached into Ren's hood, fumbling around for some kind of clasp or release mechanism. Hux didn't know how, but he got the damn thing loose. The clang as it hit the floor echoed through the room.

Rather than being afraid, Ren looked surpised. Amused, even. Was this all a joke to him? Oh, how he hated that man! Of all the Force users left in the galaxy, _this_ was the one stuck with Hux.

"I should drag you out and flog you in front of the ranks like a cadet!"

The amusement drained from Ren's face, replaced by disbelief and what looked to Hux like (hopefully) real fear.

"You'd humiliate me in front of all your men?"

Hux resumed his iron grip on Ren's robe and slammed him against the wall again. "I will do whatever it takes!"

"What about--" Ren paused. A new uncertainty spread throughout his features. He looked at Hux like a lost child. "--other ways?"

Hux was not prepared to even begin to piece this together. "What in the world are you talking about?"

"Physical ways," Ren said. Quietly. While not particularly briefly glancing at Hux's lips. "To vent my frustration," he murmured.

It was then that Hux realised that at no time during this encounter did Ren attempt to get away or defend himself, and was in fact very relaxed, even being pushed up against the wall like this. It was almost as if--

Oh, no.

No.

Absolutely not.

Even if it had been an embarrassingly long time since Hux did anything of _that_ nature, no. Especially not with Kylo Ren.

As if drained of their energy, Hux's fingers released their vice-like grip of Ren's robe, and his arms flopped down to his sides. He turned and slowly walked away, pinching the bridge of his nose in frustration. Slumping into his desk chair, he closed his eyes and breathed a heavy sigh.

"Ren," he exasperated, "I meant go for a run, or try a few rounds on a punching bag. Something like that." Hux sighed deeply again, then muttered, "Not _that_."

Hux could have sworn he heard the word "sorry", and by the time he opened his eyes, Kylo Ren was gone.

What a disaster. Well, there was only one thing for it. Hux opened his desk drawer and retrieved a bottle of Corellian brandy and his favourite glass. He poured in a liberal amount.

Hux didn't see Ren at all the next day, nor the day after that, nor the day after that. On the fourth day (not that Hux was counting), Phasma asked him if he could come and deal with a problem in the training quarters. He would normally have objected; a general's job did not involve dealing with petty troubles, but unsurprisingly, Ren was involved.

As he made his way down the corridor, he heard the familiar sound of dull impacts on a training dummy. He quietly stood in the doorway of the training room occupied by Ren.

Ren was shirtless. He wore loose long trousers (not regulation, Hux noted) and bare feet. Over and over, Ren punched and kicked that dummy with an unusual intensity. No wonder it frightened the rest of the soldiers.

Hux didn't know how long he stood there watching. Ren was very nicely developed. He wasn't overly lean like a professional fighter, but he had good muscle tone. A small trail of dark fluff led from his navel down. Hux had always been partial to that. He already knew what Ren's posterior looked like, but this time it looked enticing, especially with the way Ren _moved_ , like he--

"General?"

"Ren."

"Do you need something?"

"No, carry on."

Hux about turned and walked away. Casually. Like he hadn't just been checking out Kylo Ren, of all people.

That would be ridiculous.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, I pulled though and wrote some of this while waiting at the doctor's, then during lunch at work, and finally at home, all on mobile. I think it will definitely be a few days until the next chapter, so please sit tight!
> 
> Just FYI, this is my first series fic, so apologies if things are a little rough around the edges. And sorry that there's no smut in this chapter XD
> 
> Also, I had to Google topless photos of Adam Driver this chapter. For research.


	4. A New Hope

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kylo tries to forget about Hux. It doesn't work.

The General was thinking about him.

After that mortifying rejection, Kylo Ren did his best to try to put it out of his head. The urge to destroy something was great, but would only lead to another confrontation with Hux, so Kylo took to prowling the corridors of the ship instead. He took some satisfaction from the panicked stormtroopers and officers dispersing before him, but his restlessness failed to abate, particularly when he sensed Hux somewhere on the ship and then sensed _himself_ in Hux's mind. Without penetrating further, it was impossible to tell what Hux was actually thinking, but Kylo could hazard a guess.

Eventually, he found himself in the training area of the ship. There were several rooms there dedicated to fitness equipment, in addition to shooting ranges and simulators. Weights, exercise machines, floor mats, mirrors, and padded training dummies populated the rooms. Kylo had used one of the largely empty rooms to practice his sword play until he was provided with his own dedicated training space. The training dummy caught his eye, and Hux's suggestion for how to vent frustration suddenly didn't seem like a bad idea.

The chatter and activity of the room's other occupants suddenly ground to a halt when Kylo walked in. He removed his robe, then his mask, then his boots, and stood in front of the dummy. Unarmed fighting was not his style, but he had a reasonable level of competence. He began by warming up; a jab here and there, settling into a comfortable stance, shifting feet, dodging sideways, slowly introducing kicks. His long-sleeved shirt quickly became intolerable, so he peeled it off before resuming his workout with additional intensity.

Kylo had no idea how long he worked on the dummy before the post it stood on bent out of shape. He tried bending it back into place, but the weakened metal bent again with the next good kick. Luckily, there were more dummies in the room, so Kylo simply moved onto the next one. _Maybe Hux has a point_ , Kylo thought as he wiped the sweat from his face using his discarded shirt. He felt tired from the workout, but more importantly, his mind was more calm than he expected. Dripping with sweat and now rather hungry, Kylo scooped up his belongings and headed back to his quarters, leaving behind a row of dummies which now looked far worse for wear than they did several hours ago.

The experience was cathartic enough that Kylo decided to repeat it the next day. It seemed like a good thing to incorporate into his regular routine. After a couple of days of doing his best to not think about Hux and his own terrible embarrassment, Kylo heard the unmistakable click of the General's boots outside of the training room. Kylo would ignore it. Hux probably had his own training regimen and was here by coincidence. There was no reason to dip into his mind to try to find out. None at all. Kylo attacked the dummy with renewed vigour, desperate to drown out anything that had to do with Hux and his looming presence that refused to go away.

_Why is he here?_ Kylo smashed the dummy's face, this time with an elbow strike, then grabbed its shoulders and drove his knee into its torso. _Why is he just standing there?_ He was being _watched_ , and it was fraying his nerves. He couldn't take it anymore. Kylo paused his assault on the dummy and turned around.

The General was staring at him, and he wasn't trying to hide it.

Kylo looked at Hux quizzically, but Hux wasn't looking at his face. Instead, Hux's eyes traced Kylo's body up and down. His seemingly permanent scowl was gone, replaced with an uncharacteristic softness. Kylo let his senses go, reaching out towards Hux with the Force until he felt _approval_ , and then quickly recoiled. Eager to break whatever trance Hux was in, Kylo spoke, and a startled Hux made an abrupt reply and a swift departure, leaving Kylo with a quickened pulse and a new curiosity. What _was_ that?

No matter how hard he tried, Kylo couldn't get the way Hux was looking at him out of his head. He stood in the shower of his private bathroom, hot water blasting at his skin as he contemplated. Following their last confrontation in Hux's quarters, Kylo was convinced that he had wholly misinterpreted Hux's signals. There was no sexual desire behind that icy glare; Hux's punishment was just a punishment. Somehow, that knowledge did nothing to quell Kylo's thirst for repeating the experience. The only thing stopping him was the fear of Hux discovering how turned on Kylo was by the whole thing.

With a sigh, Kylo stepped out of the shower. As he massaged leave-in conditioner into his hair, he studied his reflection, once again wondering if Hux liked what he saw when he was watching him. Did Hux even like men? What else could that look have meant? Was Hux's aura of approval purely utilitarian? That was probably it. Hux admired prowess, so perhaps seeing Kylo train gave Hux more confidence in Kylo's abilities, even though his real strengths lay elsewhere.

As the day cycle ended, Kylo sat on the floor in the middle of his quarters. This was a good time to meditate. The Finalizer was home to thousands of troops, each of whom had a presence, and whose presence could be keenly felt. Most of the time, Kylo had no problem relegating them to the background, but meditation was a time to open up. It was easier if many of those presences were asleep.

Kylo closed his eyes and relaxed his mind. He reached out, extending the sphere of his consciousness using the Force. Emotions came first. People practically radiated their emotions, and there was very little that one could do to hide them without being Force-sensitive. The stormtroopers were a mix of fear (don't want to screw up), apprehension and anticipation (what's going to happen tomorrow?), excitement (we're really powerful!), and lust (probably more than Hux knew). He moved on to the engineering wing. They were still awake. Excitement, frustration, anticipation, success. A lot of focus. Moving on, Kylo traversed the ship until he reached the CIC. It was very different from when he or Hux were there. The atmosphere was jovial rather than fearful. Well, it was fearful when Kylo was there. When it was just Hux, there was only an element of nervousness.

Kylo's mind wandered through the ship until he zeroed in on a familiar person: Captain Phasma. She was calm, as usual. Seeking to dig deeper, Kylo skimmed the edge of her thoughts. This was challenging from a distance, which was precisely why he was attempting it. Perceiving thoughts was generally more difficult than emotions. Sure, he could tear through someone's mind if they were right in front of him, but delicately plucking thoughts at the top of a person's head while they lay in bed elsewhere on the ship unawares was something else. Phasma's mind was sluggish. She was probably about to fall asleep, but he picked up a mix of pride over the day's achievements combined with lingering worries over a delayed resupplying of upgraded blasters. It wasn't very interesting, but the fact that he was able to do this with greater and greater ease pleased Kylo.

There was one presence that Kylo had been ignoring up until now.

General Hux.

Kylo fully intended to pass him over this time, but he found himself helplessly drawn to the man. In his mind, Kylo quietened everyone but himself and Hux. Other emotions, thoughts, and voices no longer rang so loud. This was impossible to do with a stranger, but once you developed a connection with someone, their presence stood out from the masses. Familial bonds were the strongest; sensing family members was not only effortless, but involuntary. Close friends and lovers were next, but Kylo didn't exactly have a lot of experience with that. In a cruel twist of fate, the person on the ship whose presence stood out the most to Kylo was Hux.

Hux was in bed, but not asleep. Usually, Hux was focused and calm (when Kylo wasn't around), even when he was alone. As long as his plans were executed like clockwork, Hux was pleased. The sense of achievement, direction, and wholeness with oneself that emanated from Hux were so novel to Kylo that he often basked in them in the hope that they would somehow rub off on him. This time, though, Kylo sensed conflict in Hux. Conflict, shame, and--

Lust?

The voyeuristic fascination was too much for Kylo to resist. Hux was alone, which meant he was masturbating. Very, very carefully, Kylo touched Hux's mind. What kinds of things went on in Hux's head when he played with himself? The very idea of Hux doing this was somehow laughable. Kylo couldn't even picture what kind of expression Hux wore in the midst of pleasure. Still, everyone, even someone as regimented as General Hux, had their needs.

The first thing Kylo picked up from Hux's thoughts was simply an image of a body. A naked body. A _male_ body. A familiar body, though not all of it was clear, like Hux knew some parts and was guessing the rest. The clear parts, though -- chest, back, butt, and oddly, feet -- Kylo knew them well. They were his.

As if violently thrown from a vehicle, Kylo's concentration broke. He was back in his room, sitting on the floor, with a blank wall in front of him, and he was _hard_. He rapidly tried to make sense of this new information. Hux had rejected him. There was no question about that, and yet Hux was now thinking about Kylo while touching himself? Did something change between now and several days ago?

Kylo stood up and paced across the room, now far too restless for sleep. With the knowledge that Hux was pleasuring himself while thinking about _him_ , a new avidity unfurled within.

Maybe Hux was interested in him after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alternative chapter title: "Ceiling Ren Watches You Masturbate"
> 
> Thank you everyone for the comments and feedback! Please feel free to keep them coming!


	5. With Vitriol

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Kylo Ren's relentless pushing, Hux finally cracks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter has a bit of blood. It's nothing gory, but just letting people know in case they find it squicky.

It was purely physical, Hux told himself. Kylo Ren happened to have a good body. It didn't _mean_ anything. The fact that Hux was much too tired this morning because he was up far too late the night before thinking about that body was of no significance whatsoever. A good strong cup of caf would combat his exhaustion, and that would be the end of it.

As Hux stepped through the door of the officers' mess, he noted that due to his late arrival this morning, the environment was already noisy with chit-chat, clanging and scraping of cutlery, and the rumbling of dishwashers in the adjacent kitchen. In other words, all the things Hux preferred to avoid prior to being sufficiently caffeinated.

"Did you sleep well, General?"

Hux's stomach dropped at the sound of the unfortunately all too familiar voice originating from the periphery of his field of vision. Ren was sitting by himself, as usual, with the rest of the room's occupants maintaining a clear circumference of distance between themselves and him.

"Isn't this a little early for you, Ren?"

Princess Ren needed his beauty sleep. No one dared to say that to Ren's face, of course, but Hux was well aware of what his crew whispered behind Ren's back. That, and Hux's personal assistant begrudgingly admitted that the reason she never scheduled meetings involving Ren in the mornings was that he threatened to flush her out of an airlock after she attempted to summon him by simply knocking on his door.

Ren shrugged, then proceeded to scrape an excessive amount of what looked like cheese sauce from his plate with his finger and then place it in his mouth with the finesse of a dancer. The grotesque slurping sound he subsequently made was loud enough for some of the officers to turn and briefly stare, before hurriedly looking away again in fear of incurring Ren's wrath.

As soon as Hux caught himself blatantly staring, jaw agape, he quickly turned and headed straight for the breakfast bar. His heart rate was through the roof after that absolutely inappropriate display. What was Ren _doing_? And in full view of everyone else?!

There was no question about it -- Ren was directing this at _him_.

Hux scrabbled for a tray and threw himself into selecting breakfast. Food, yes. That's what he needed now. Eggs, vegetables, potato sticks, sausages. Cheese sauce. No, not the sauce.

"I'm feeling _insatiable_ this morning."

Hux nearly sent his breakfast flying. How did he not notice Ren approaching? He slowly turned his head to look at Ren, eyes wide in disbelief that the man would go this far.

"Do you like this kind of breakfast, General?" Ren was smirking. _Teasing_. "Or are you a man with more unconventional tastes?"

That implication was not lost on Hux.

"Careful, Ren," Hux growled through his teeth.

More people were queuing for food behind them, and they were well within earshot. These were people Hux had worked closely with for years. People he had good, professional relationships with, who had respect for Hux, his methods, and his ideas. Ren didn't seem to be concerned about this whatsoever.

"It must be so difficult for you to be unable to satisfy your crav--"

When Ren resumed speaking, Hux increasingly began to panic over what Ren was going to say and who was going to overhear it. Hux clenched his hand into a fist, drew his arm back, and threw the biggest haymaker he could muster. It was as if he was having an out-of-body experience; as his fist travelled in slow motion towards Ren's face, Ren's dark eyes gradually widened in surprise as they followed the movement of Hux's fist. The punch wasn't going to hit. Ren would easily dodge, Hux would miss and thoroughly embarrass himself as he crashed into the breakfast bar, and then Ren would throw him against the wall using his powers, or if he was really unlucky, into food waste chute.

Hux didn't miss.

Ren's eyes tracked Hux's fist until it connected squarely with the side of his mouth and nose without so much as a flinch.

Instantaneously, the room was silenced.

Hux and Ren quietly stared at each other. Ren appeared nonplussed, while Hux was certain that he was about to die. All those years and all that effort and work that Hux put into the First Order, and he would never see any of it come to fruition because he was idiotic enough to throw a punch at Kylo Ren, Master of the Knights of Ren and pride and joy of Supreme Leader Snoke, during breakfast.

Moments later, blood gushed from Ren's nose.

Hux sprang into action. "Oh, dear. Ren, I'm so sorry." He grabbed the serviette from his tray and pressed it against Ren's nose. It rapidly soaked through. "Get some more serviettes, will you?!" Hux snapped at the officer next to him.

The poor, terrified soul nearly jumped out of his skin, but rushed to execute the order.

Hux scrunched the serviettes up and held them against Ren's nose. Ren said nothing, but he watched keenly as Hux tried to stop what was practically a waterfall of blood.

"Come on, why don't you have a seat."

They walked together carefully, Hux holding the serviettes while leading the way to the nearest free seats. Ren's face was a mess; while Hux caught most of the blood, the rest had dribbled down his chin and into his robe.

Everyone else in the room had quietly filed out, no doubt feeling like they barely escaped with their lives, leaving Hux and Ren on their own.

"Ren, I'm really sorry. That was completely uncalled for."

Striking out for discipline was acceptable, but striking out in anger like this was unbecoming of a general, no matter how irritating the target.

"It's okay."

"How bad is it? Do you think anything is broken? I can call a medical dro--"

"I'm fine, Hux," Ren replied calmly. "It's just a nosebleed."

Indeed. The pile of bloody serviettes grew, and Hux kept replacing them. Even as it started to let up, he struggled to keep up.

"Say, Ren," Hux wondered. "Can't you use your powers to stem the bleeding?"

Ren gave Hux a sideways look and grinned. "But then I wouldn't get to have you fussing over me, General."

"You're insufferable, did you know that?" Hux grumbled.

"I know." Then after a short pause, Ren added. "I saved your breakfast."

"You..."

Hux turned around to see his tray with all of its contents neatly stacked on top of it suspended off the edge of the counter. Other than a small segment of the tray's corner, the tray was hanging in mid air.

"Caf?"

Hux nodded silently, unable to form words or coherent thoughts as he watched the tray float on its own accord to the drinks bar. A small cup removed itself from the stack and placed itself in the caf machine. The machine activated, and dark brown liquid filled the cup. Then, careful as can be, the cup floated over to the tray and settled on an unoccupied portion. The whole assembly then slowly sailed through the air until it landed on the table on front of Hux.

Without a word, Hux picked up the cup and took a sip. Strong. No sugar. Just how Hux liked it.

Whatever psychological game Ren was playing, Hux had just experienced a decisive defeat. He had nothing in his reserves to combat this.

Worn out and run down, Hux asked, "What do you want from me, Ren?"

This time, it was Ren's composure that wavered. Being punched in the face with full force seemingly had no effect, but a direct question easily unravelled him. Curious.

Tentatively, Ren spoke. "You're interested in me."

"I don't like you," Hux quickly shot back. Physical attraction notwithstanding. Surprisingly conscientious breakfast service notwithstanding.

"I know," Ren chuckled. "But you're still interested."

Hux chose to ignore Ren's accusation, and decided to inspect the damage to Ren's face instead. Whether Ren considered Hux's silence as acknowledgement was up to Ren.

"Let me see it," Hux said, prompting Ren to put the serviettes down.

Hux was no doctor, but he had seen his share of injuries over time. Ren was going to bruise something awful, but his nose appeared to be in one piece. A prudent person would get it examined by a doctor or a medical droid, but Hux hypothesized that Ren didn't fit into that category.

As he carefully ran his fingers across Ren's injured face, feeling the bone structure underneath, Hux tried not to think about how soft Ren's skin was and what it would feel like to run his hands over the rest of his body. He lifted Ren's lip with his thumb to check his teeth, revealing an awful cut.

"I've completely split your lip open," Hux sighed.

"And your knuckles," Ren noted.

Hux looked at his hand. A serrated streak of red bisected it, and the sting Hux instantly felt made him realise it was his own blood. He had committed one of the cardinal errors of unarmed combat by throwing a bare-knuckle punch at someone's mouth. More often than not, such an attack resulted in the aggressor's hand being cut up by the other person's teeth, with minimal impact to their vital spots, which was exactly what happened here.

"We should both go to medical," Hux stated.

"Finish your breakfast first."

Despite Hux considering his outburst towards Kylo Ren to be a mistake, both personally and professionally, it transpired that if you took a swing at one of the First Order's most feared members, and then were later seen casually strolling with him through the ship (leaving a trail of blood, because as soon as Ren stood up, his nose opened up again like a faucet), it propelled you to deity-status notoriety amongst the ranks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Until today, I would have said that I could never relate to wanting to smash things up with a lightsaber. I was wrong. So, so much rage at my ISP right now....
> 
> Anyway, things should get more steamy in the next chapter ^_^


	6. Proud, Cocksure

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kylo Ren plots his next move against General Hux, but Hux turns the tables.

Kylo Ren awoke with a dull ache in his sinuses. Convinced that a mere nosebleed would have no effect on him, Kylo refused to let medical deal with it. Like the day before, Kylo was paying for it. He let them treat the facial bruising at Hux's insistence, as well as the cut on the inside of his lip. On one hand, the marks didn't matter to him; no one would see when he had his mask on. On the other, Kylo _wanted_ to see them. Alone, in the privacy of his quarters. Would seeing bruises on his face have the same effect as the stripes Hux left on his behind? Now he would never know.

The moment of Hux snapping and hitting him exceeded all of Kylo's expectations for how that scenario would unfold. With Hux's increasingly aberrant behaviour, Kylo wasn't entirely sure what to expect at all, but Hux delivered beautifully. The mild arousal coupled with shame and panic? Exquisite. The abject horror in Hux's bright eyes as his punch flew through the air? Stunning. Hux silently admitting his _interest_? Unbelievable.

This rapid evolution of events left Kylo with a problem.

He didn't know what to do next.

The first step, at least, was to drag himself out of bed. Something, or a lack of something, was tugging at his mind. The _Finalizer_ was home to thousands of people, and yet today the ship felt strangely empty.

By the time Kylo headed to the bridge, it was well into the day cycle. He didn't have anything in particular to do there today, but he was confident that he would come up with something to pester Hux with by the time he arrived. Kylo felt tension in the room rise as soon as he entered. He scanned the entire space with his eyes and with the Force. According to the usual schedule, Hux should have been here. Kylo promptly reached out using the Force, scanning the ship for Hux's presence. Hux was nowhere to be found.

"Where is General Hux?" Kylo asked a woman holding a datapad. The impatience in his tone was obvious even with the voice modulation.

People didn't make it to the CIC by breaking down under pressure in front of their superiors; despite her underlying fear, the woman answered him calmly and clearly. "He's been called to Starkiller Base to deal with an engineering issue, sir."

"When will he return?"

"When the problem is resolved, sir. It could be several days."

At least Kylo now had time to plan his next move. However, first he had to harass Hux. It was mandatory. He pulled out his transmitter and typed out a message, sending it across the high priority secure channel. According to regulations, Hux would have to open the message immediately.

_You left without giving me a goodbye kiss, General._

If Kylo was very lucky, Hux would be reading it while in a room full of officers and engineers and trying not to react -- a satisfying prospect. Less than a minute later, Hux replied.

_This extremely inappropriate use of this channel, Ren. If you use it so frivolously again, there will be consequences._

Kylo smiled behind his mask, wondering what sort of consequences Hux had in mind and whether they would be as good as the stripes.

Unexpectedly, Kylo received a second message from Hux, this time over the regular channel. Both Kylo and Hux had a high enough security clearance that their messages would not be actively monitored, unlike the standard chatter lines. However, transmission records were kept as a matter of security; you still had to be careful about what you said.

_Perhaps if you considered getting up at a civilised hour, we may have had a chance to speak before I left._

Kylo Ren was not about to let Hux dictate his schedule, general or not. However, now wasn't the time for that kind of discussion. This was a _game_ , and it was Kylo's turn to retort.

_I had a little headache this morning. I think you know why._

Either Hux was sufficiently irritated or sufficiently busy to reply, and the conversation stopped.

Days later, Kylo still didn't have a good plan for how to approach Hux. What was he supposed to do? Ask General Hux out on a date? The idea was so absurd that Kylo nearly burst out laughing while surrounded by underlings. Whatever feelings Kylo and Hux had for each other, they weren't going to culminate in a romantic dinner and a trip to the theater.

Kylo supposed he would do what he always did, and improvise. He would ease back into it once Hux returned. Snide comments, and some kind of excuse to take his shirt off in front of Hux. He seemed to respond well to that before. Now there was a thought. Kylo could invite Hux to train with him in the gym. Perhaps offer him some help in improving his right hook.

When Hux once again boarded the _Finalizer_ , Kylo felt his presence immediately. Kylo steadfastly refused to go greet Hux. The goal was to get Hux to capitulate, and if Kylo appeared overly eager, it would be Kylo's loss. No, Kylo would exercise patience and slowly entice Hux until Hux couldn't take it anymore, and then they would go from there. Now _that_ was a plan. It wasn't, he tried to convince himself, a delaying tactic.

Being a man of routine, Hux would most likely have dinner in the officers dining room. Kylo arrived to dinner first. No one except for Phasma willingly sat next to him, leaving plenty of space available for Hux.

As Hux's presence drew nearer, Kylo's pulse picked up. _Don't be so stupid_ , he told himself. _It's just Hux_. There was no need for Master of the Knights of Ren to feel _nervous_.

Hux strode in, greatcoat draped over his shoulders and billowing behind him. He gave Kylo a single sideways glance before continuing his conversation with Mitaka and an officer Kylo didn't recognise, who both walked in with Hux along with several others. Kylo didn't know if he was more annoyed or relieved that he wouldn't have Hux's sole attention.

Even though there were many free tables, Hux made his way towards Kylo and sat down opposite him, nodding to him as he took his seat.

"Ren," Hux greeted him as he always did.

"General," Kylo acknowledged in return. Nothing different from their usual salutations.

The rest of Hux's entourage reluctantly followed suit and populated the surrounding empty seats. Kylo ate silently as the rest of them chattered around him. They had obviously come straight from a meeting, no doubt filling Hux in on whatever he missed while he was away. Those kinds of meetings were especially dull, but Hux inexplicably seemed to thrive on them.

Kylo took a spoonful of unidentifiable vegetable soup and brought it just past his lips when Hux turned his attention to Kylo and matter-of-factly asked, "Are you available for a private debriefing after dinner?"

In an instant, Kylo nearly lost it. He bit down on the spoon in an effort to stop himself from spraying soup all over the table. As fast as he possibly could, Kylo refocussed. To effectively utilise the Force, you had to _focus_. To analyse and react to fluctuating situations, you had to _focus_. To avoid making a fool of yourself in front of General Hux and a bunch of irrelevant officers, you had to _focus_.

It took everything he had to make himself appear unperturbed.

Kylo looked Hux in the eye. Hux's expression gave away nothing, but internally, Hux was anxious. His uncharacteristic lack of confidence, invisible to everyone at the table except for Kylo, shined brightly. This was undeniably about more than just a meeting.

"I am," Kylo replied.

"Good," said Hux. His confidence levels perceptibly increased. Hux glanced at the time, and then back to Kylo. "Forty-five minutes from now in my quarters?"

"Very well."

Kylo's heart raced. He had forty-five minutes to get ready for-- Well, whatever it was that they were going to do, but it had to be more than just talking. There was no reason for Hux to feel _nervous_ about what was probably supposed to be an uneventful debriefing. Kylo wolfed down the rest of his dinner, excused himself, and left.

Back in his quarters, he paced around the room. How did Hux manage to blindside him so effectively? The man was bolder than Kylo expected, and it was both maddening and thrilling.

Unless Kylo was reading into things too much again. He made that mistake before. This time, he resolved to be more cautious. Let Hux reveal his intentions, rather than making assumptions that did nothing other than lead to his own embarrassment. Be prepared for anything. It could be just a meeting. It could be sex. It could be _consequences_.

His cock twitched at the thought of _consequences_. He could exactly imagine Hux's tone of voice as the word rolled off his tongue. Kylo's hand absently found its way to his groin, and he soon found himself rubbing his now straining erection through his clothing.

 _No_. He had to stop this. Now was not the time.

Kylo went into his bathroom, splashed cold water on his face, brushed his teeth, and ran his fingers through his hair. Then the mask went back on, and Kylo Ren was out the door.

Hux's quarters were not very far from his own, but the walk felt unusually long. By the time he reached Hux's door, Kylo's stomach was in knots and he was half hard, and he really really needed to get it together.

He knocked on the door, and it opened almost immediately.

Hux wasn't sitting at his desk.

Instead, he stood at one end of the room, one hand behind his back and the other holding a datapad which absorbed all of Hux's attention. Without his greatcoat on, Hux's frame was smaller, but no less imposing.

Not having even considered what he planned to say, Kylo simply stated, "I'm here for the debriefing," only there was an awkward pause between "the" and "debriefing", which did nothing to help Kylo's situation. At least he had the mask.

"There is a problem with the thermal oscillator on Starkiller," Hux said without looking up from his screen. "We are going to have to cut more out of the planet than anticipated in the original projections. The additional work can be done in parallel with the rest of the construction, as long as we can deploy more labour. Supreme Leader Snoke has given me approval to reassign personnel and requisition equipment."

Kylo silently gawked as Hux spoke. After all of Kylo's frantic analysis, was this really just an ordinary meeting?

Finally, Hux looked up at Kylo. "The engineers will circulate a report with the complete details. I suggest you read it."

Hux walked the short distance to his desk and placed the datapad down before looking up at Kylo again. The way Hux looked him in the eye was as if Kylo wasn't wearing a mask at all.

"That's all I really wanted to say," Hux said, his voice very subtly softening.

Hux could have told him all of this while passing Kylo in the corridor. "You called me here just to tell me that?"

"No," Hux replied. "Take off the mask."

Hiding until he understood Hux's intentions was what Kylo would have preferred to do, but a refusal to remove his mask would be a dead giveaway of his unnerved internal state. He pulled back his hood and unlatched the mask before placing it on Hux's desk, next to the datapad.

"Well?" Kylo asked impatiently. "Why am I here?"

Hux's lip curled up in a smirk that made Kylo's blood freeze. "Why do _you_ think you're here?"

Before he could stop himself, Kylo's gaze shifted to the drawer where Hux kept his cane. He quickly looked away, but Hux's smirk became a full _knowledgeable_ grin and it was obvious that he knew exactly what drew Kylo's attention.

Hux crossed his arms and casually stepped forward until he stood inches away from Kylo, staring him directly in the eye. "You're a pervert, Ren."

Kylo felt helpless, like he had been captured and dragged onto a roller coaster with all control yanked from him, unable to do anything but strap in for the ride. His faculties had never been so thoroughly compromised. It was just like the first time Hux decided to punish him.

"Not only that, but you are the most _insolent_ , _contemptuous_ , _discourteous_ , _obstinate_ , and _juvenile_ person that I've ever had the misfortune of working with."

The more Hux disparaged Kylo, the more enthusiastic Hux seemed to get. Before Kylo could process all of Hux's accusations, Hux continued, this time in a less exuberant tone.

"Perhaps it's not a total loss," he mused. "Perhaps if you can learn to be _obedient_ , I might be able to make some use of you."

Now _that_ was unacceptable. "I will not be subservient to you."

Hux sighed in exasperation, closing his eyes for several seconds, and then opening them. His expression was less harsh than moments before, but was as intense as always.

"Ren, if you can't distinguish a professional relationship from a personal one, then I suggest you leave right now."

Oh.

 _Oh_.

Kylo swallowed. His heart thumped in his chest and his palms sweated in his gloves as the promise of _consequences_ danced in his mind. "I'll stay."

Hux's smirk returned instantly. "Good," he said, plainly pleased. "Now strip."

Kylo tried to suppress his jitters as he unclasped his belt. He wasn't self-conscious about his appearance, especially knowing that Hux had gotten himself off while imagining him naked. That wasn't the problem at all, he reasoned as he removed his robe and let it drop to the floor. He simply wasn't accustomed to undressing in front of other people. Not under these circumstances. He certainly wasn't _shy_.

"Ren," Hux growled between his teeth. Kylo looked up after hobbling out of one of his boots. " _Fold_ them."

It was mind-boggling that Hux could be so anally retentive even in this kind of situation. Begrudgingly, Kylo picked up his discarded robe and shirt and hastily folded them on Hux's desk. Hux's glare indicated that Kylo's efforts at folding clothing were not up to some farcical standard, but Kylo honestly didn't care. If it motivated Hux to put a little more bite into whatever he was going to do, then it was all the better.

He pulled off his socks and trousers, and _folded_ them, until all that was left was his underwear -- a pair of black boxer-briefs. Hux watched him expectantly. There was no backing out of this now. He put on his best bravado and hooked his thumbs around his waistband. Swiftly, he pulled the underwear down, springing his half hard cock free. He folded the boxer-briefs in half, added them to the pile on Hux's desk, then stood to face Hux.

Like the time in the training room, Hux's eyes traced his body up and down. He looked pleased. Even with Kylo's present lack of concentration, he could sense that familiar feeling of approval coming from Hux.

Licking his lips and not even bothering to look Kylo in the face, Hux spoke again.

"Well, Ren, it appears that you do at least have _some_ redeeming features."

The way Hux said that was blatantly demeaning. In his mind, Kylo thought he should be offended, but his body was saying something entirely different.

Hux sniggered like he knew something Kylo didn't. "Tell me, Ren. Did you _enjoy_ what I did to you?"

Kylo glanced towards _that_ drawer again and then back at Hux, who acknowledged the meaning with a single nod.

"Yes," Kylo breathed. His pulse quickened with the admission. He wished Hux would stop this strange interrogation and just get on with it, but Hux seemed to enjoy prolonging Kylo's suffering.

"And I take it that you want me to do it again?"

As if that wasn't painfully obvious. Kylo closed his eyes, took a single breath, and tried (and failed) to downplay his impatience when he growled, "Yes, _General_ , and I don't have all night."

Hux raised an eyebrow, then walked over to the drawer. Each of his movements was executed with precision. The click of his boots. The placement of his hand on the drawer's handle. The way he carefully picked up the cane with both hands.

Kylo found himself breathing more heavily, and it wasn't just about the impending activity. Yes, he had been craving it for _weeks_ , but there was something else there too.

"As it stands, you owe me another twelve strokes." Hux ran his gloved fingers along the cane, then looked up at Kylo. This time, his expression was serious.

The console room. The one Kylo trashed for the express purpose of getting Hux's attention. In the end, his plan had worked out after all, though in a more roundabout way than Kylo had originally anticipated.

"This time," Hux warned, "I won't go so easy on you."

Whatever. It was only pain, and it was going to be administrated in a way Kylo would _enjoy_. Hux was deluding himself if he thought he was being threatening.

"Whatever you say," Kylo said defiantly.

"Indeed," Hux replied, unfazed. "Bend over and touch your toes, Ren. Keep your knees _straight_."

The moment had finally come.

Kylo did as Hux requested, and suddenly found himself far more exposed than he had expected. Leaning over the desk gave him some modicum of modesty, but this time he could practically feel a breeze in the crack of his ass. That, and his cock hanging heavily between his legs was impossible to ignore. His attention was diverted when the sound of Hux's shiny boots clicking against the polished floor stopped beside him. Like last time, Hux placed the cane against his skin, right at the top of his thighs.

Kylo's heart pounded. _This was it_.

"Have you done this kind of thing with anyone else, Ren?"

 _What?_ The question jolted him out of the moment. _Was Hux insane?_

"Of course not," he spat.

"Interesting," Hux mumbled. "Listen carefully, Ren."

Fucking Hux. Everything, fucking _everything_ Hux did had to be accompanied by some inane speech because General Hux loved the sound of his own fucking voice so fucking much. When was he going to stop beating around the bush and start beating _him_?

"Yes?" Kylo strained.

"Whatever happens, if it gets to be too much for you, just say 'I've had enough.' We will stop then, and continue later or not at all. Do you understand?"

What the hell was Hux thinking? Kylo Ren wasn't _weak_. Nothing Hux could possibly do could be beyond Kylo's abilities to handle. Did Hux not understand who he was talking to? Arguing about it now would only delay the action further, so Kylo muttered "yes" and tried to focus again on the cool rod resting against his rear.

"Not for these twelve, though," Hux cautioned, his tone far darker than a moment before. "These twelve strokes belong to me."

Since when did Hux speak like _that_? That tone of voice travelled directly to Kylo's cock, which responded with a spurt of precum that oozed out in a long trail and pooled at his feet. It distracted him enough that he didn't even notice Hux swinging the rod.

The crack against his skin was _loud_ , and the force of the blow threw Kylo off balance enough that he briefly took all of his weight onto his hands before rebalancing himself. The hot, sharp stinging sensation immediately followed, and Kylo swore under his breath. This was much harder than what Hux had opened with last time.

Kylo twitched in surprise when Hux rested the rod against his skin again in preparation for the next stroke. Before he could prepare himself, the rod swung through the air again with an audible _whoosh_.

"Mmmph!"

 _Fuck_.

_Pain was strength._

Again, the rod struck him and almost knocked him over. Too distracted. He was too distracted. He needed to absorb these blows properly, not let them catch him off guard.

Three strokes in, and his ass was on fire, and Hux was just holding that damn cane against his behind, _waiting_.

_Pain was strength._

This time, when the rod swung, Kylo was prepared. It seared across his skin, and even though he was ready for it, he couldn't suppress a vocalisation.

Kylo's heart jumped into his mouth when Hux rested the rod against his skin again. It crossed some of the other stripes diagonally, and Kylo _knew_ now what that meant. He bit down onto his cheeks, hoping that would stop him from producing any more undignified sounds.

 _Pain was strength_.

 _Pain was_ \--

The crack echoed throughout the room. Kylo managed to suppress a sound, but the searing pain forced his eyes to water.

He had seen far worse than this. He knew how to take a blow in a fight and continue unimpeded. He _knew_ how to cope with things like that. It had been part of his training, and he was more than capable of dealing with it. Why was he struggling so much now, with General Hux of all people? There was _nothing_ special about him, not in terms of physical strength.

Kylo gritted his teeth as the next blow struck him on the back of his thighs. He grunted. His eyes watered even more, and any semblance of control he had been trying to maintain was rapidly falling away.

He panted and struggled to regain his composure. Hux circled him. Kylo could see his boots through his legs as Hux stopped directly behind him. Hux must have been looking at the stripes, much like Kylo did in front of the mirror when the last ones were fresh. He wondered if Hux would think about _this_ next time he touched himself.

When Hux walked back over to Kylo's side and rested the rod on his backside once again, Kylo knew the reprieve was over. There were six more strokes to go.

This time, Hux got straight down to business. The strokes came one after another. Hux paused only long enough for Kylo to regain his balance and not a second longer. After the third stroke, Kylo gave up on trying to stay quiet, letting out strings of expletives. After the fifth, his legs and arms were quivering and he was supremely thankful that there was only one more to go.

"Remember this one, Ren," Hux warned as he lined up the rod for the last stroke. "If you wreck one of my consoles again, this is where we start next time."

Kylo tried to focus on the floor below him, his vision blurry from involuntary tears. His hands were balled into fists. He squeezed so hard that his knuckles went white. One more. It was just one more. He braced himself and waited.

After taking his sweet time, Hux swung, and Kylo howled before cutting himself off and resorting to panting heavily while trying to collect himself. Before he stood up, he _had_ to regain control of himself. He couldn't let Hux see his face like this.

He was only faintly aware of Hux moving around the room and then back behind Kylo. He heard the distinct sound of leather rubbing past skin as Hux removed his gloves. Kylo nearly jumped at the sensation of Hux's fingers running up Kylo's left butt cheek. Without thinking, Kylo turned his head over his shoulder. He was about to say something. He didn't know what, just _anything_ , but Hux got there first.

"Stay down, Ren."

Kylo obeyed. His erection, which had waned somewhat during the caning, stood proud once again. Hux was admiring his handiwork, much like Kylo himself had done in front of the mirror. His breath hitched as Hux's hand travelled further right, settling at the cleft of Kylo's ass before skirting downwards.

_This was not--_

As Hux's fingers skimmed past Kylo's asshole, tickling the sensitive nerves, Kylo's eyes widened and his heart raced so hard that he thought it would burst through his chest. _Nobody_ had touched him like that before. Not ever. Not _there_.

_This wasn't--_

Hux slid his hand further down until he cupped Kylo's balls. His hand was cool and the firm grip felt strangely comforting and Kylo found himself leaning into it, and he wanted _more_. Hux's other hand found its way to Kylo's thigh and slowly glided upwards and inwards until it made it to Kylo's cock. The tip was wet with precum, and Hux's fingers danced around it, spreading the slippery fluid.

 _This wasn't how he expected Hux to be at all_.

Kylo didn't know exactly what he _did_ expect, but it sure as hell wasn't a hand job. Hux jerked him off slowly and steadily, much slower than Kylo's preferred pace, but coupled with the caressing of his balls, it was _good_. He tried to move, gently thrusting into Hux's hand to encourage him to pick up the pace. To Kylo's detriment, Hux's hand stilled and Kylo groaned in frustration.

"You're like an animal," Hux chided. "If you can figure out how to make a request like a civilised person, there is a chance I may oblige."

Hux would do what Kylo wanted if he just _asked_? Was it really that simple? By now, Kylo was far beyond trying to save face. He wanted to get off, and fast.

"Make me come."

"You'll have to be more specific than that, Ren."

Why did Hux always have to be so difficult?

"Just jerk me off and slap my ass."

The words were out of his mouth before he knew it, but he was so damn hard, and if Hux left him hanging now, Kylo wouldn't even make it back to his quarters before being forced to take matters into his own hands.

"Pervert," Hux chastised. As promised, though, he resumed stroking Kylo's cock. Hux released Kylo's balls and slid his hand back up Kylo's crack. The hand briefly disappeared before coming down in a hard smack on Kylo's now very much raw flesh.

"Again," Kylo strained.

There was so much precum that there was no need for additional lubricant. Hux smacked him over and over. Kylo swore and grunted and moaned, each sound less dignified than the last. Then Hux dug his fingernails into Kylo's butt cheek and dragged them across all of the welts and Kylo _screamed_.

"Again!" Kylo cried out, his voice raw and unsteady.

Hux must have gotten the idea, because he tightened his grip around Kylo's cock and started stroking him furiously before gratifying the request. He was so close. So incredibly close.

"Please, Hux! Again!"

He needed it so badly that nothing else mattered. His respectability, his pride, his self-respect -- they were distant concepts that had nothing to do with the here and now.

Hux dug his nails in, and Kylo's eyes rolled back as Hux's nails slowly dragged over the painful welts. It hurt and it felt amazing, and before Hux's nails reached the last welt, Kylo shot his load all over the floor, his stomach, and his jaw.

Unable to maintain the bent over position any longer, Kylo collapsed onto his hands and knees. He crawled over to Hux's desk and slouched against it, avoiding most of the damaged skin on his rear. He avoided Hux's gaze, fixing his eyes on the floor in front of him. Kylo dreaded what Hux would say to him after what just happened.

Hux left the room, and Kylo wondered if he should take it as a hint to get dressed and leave. Moments later, though, Hux returned, and to Kylo's surprise, he sat down beside him.

"Water?"

Kylo slowly turned his head towards Hux, staring incredulously as Hux offered him a glass.

He took it and downed half of the glass at once. Maybe Hux wasn't going to mock him after all.

"Thank you."

It was obvious that Kylo had completely underestimated Hux's capabilities, and this was where his error landed him: naked and spent on the floor. General Hux, the man Kylo Ren once regarded as a complete simpleton, had rendered him in the most vulnerable position he'd ever been in _with ease_. It was hilarious and horrifying at the same time, and worst of all, Kylo was prepared to do it again.

"You will never speak of this to anyone."

"Do you think I have no sense at all, Ren?"

Kylo smiled weakly. Starting this dangerous game with such a dangerous person was one of the least sensible things Hux ever did.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's abundantly clear that I can't keep consistent chapter lengths. Oops. Hopefully this longer chapter makes up for the slower updating!
> 
> Comments and feedback are always welcome :-)


	7. Dithering Members

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hux reflects on his brilliantly executed plan and dreams about the future.

Truthfully, Hux had no need to travel to Starkiller Base. He had complete faith in his engineers, who had already planned a number of contingencies by the time he arrived. Hux's primary contribution was to approve the redirection of resources, which could all have been achieved via holo-communication.

No, the primary reason Hux left the _Finalizer_ was that he needed space to _think_ , a task nearly impossible with Ren constantly around and deliberately setting Hux off. The moment the opportunity arrived (and Hux regretted that it came at the expense of Starkiller's progress), he realised how desperately he needed a break.

If the universe had any favour for Hux, he would have quickly forgotten Ren and his terrible penchant for always saying and doing the worst possible things at the worst possible times. He would have forgotten the way Ren's muscles rippled when he struck the practice dummy and the little tuft of dark hair trailing beneath his navel. He especially would have forgotten Ren's _implications_ during that horrendous breakfast experience.

How did Ren know? Was he reading Hux's mind? It didn't make sense. Hux had personally viewed one of Ren's interrogations, and the detainee in question was certainly aware of what was going on, painfully so. Perhaps Hux was giving off more subtle signals, though he was baffled as to how. There was no ulterior motive to punishing Ren beyond trying to improve his behaviour. However Ren interpreted the events, it was simply a lucky guess that Hux happened to enjoy those sorts of things in completely different circumstances. In retrospect, it was Hux's own reaction at Ren's baiting that gave him away; had he managed to keep his cool, Ren would have nothing on him.

Retrospectives were not going to get Hux anywhere. The fact of the matter was that Ren was now aware of Hux's interest in him, as well as his sexual preferences, and Hux was fairly certain that Ren had given him an opening.

_Why did it have to be Ren?_ Why not someone agreeable, like Unamo? That woman had cheekbones that could kill a man and never stepped out of line in her life. Of course, it would never work out, for too many reasons, not least of which was the fact that she was a direct subordinate, and Hux was opposed to relationships with such strong power differentials. That, and he preferred men. Kylo Ren's body with Unamo's personality. Now that would be something.

A decision had to be made. Too many restless nights on Starkiller Base convinced him that he couldn't ignore the problem and hope it would go away. Should he really attempt to forge a relationship (of sorts) with Kylo Ren? Several weeks ago, Hux would have died of laughter at the suggestion, but now he found himself laying out the pros and cons.

Pro: Kylo Ren was attractive. Each time Hux brought himself to release, the concept of this made him less uncomfortable.

Con: It could end badly.

Pro: Their relationship was already terrible. This could potentially improve things, if Hux remained in control of the situation.

Con: Kylo Ren was intolerable at the best of times. Hux would have to work very hard to whip him up into shape.

Pro: Hux would have to whip Kylo Ren into shape.

In the middle of a meeting, Hux swallowed hard. The prospect of having a partner again after so many years was tantalising.

He'd forgotten.

With almost every waking hour consumed with overseeing Starkiller Base and the Finalizer, he had simply forgotten the need for human contact, and it was now dangling precariously over him in the form of Kylo Ren.

_Damn it all._

If he could master leading the First Order on their present course to success, he could master Kylo Ren. Whatever happened between them, it would be under Hux's control and on Hux's terms. There was an infinitesimal chance that Ren was somewhat bearable beneath that irritating exterior, and perhaps Hux could bring it out of him.

By the time he returned to the _Finalizer_ , Hux had a plan. _He_ would have the upper hand this time.

And have the upper hand he did.

When Ren left his quarters, Hux's mind was already rapidly putting together a framework of where to go from here. The encounter went better than he expected, aside from one grating thing that was so unbelievably _Ren_ that it almost made his blood boil. The _polite_ thing to do when someone so kindly caters to your sexual whims is to offer to reciprocate. Hux was going to say no, and had a speech prepared on how Ren would have to _earn_ the _privilege_ of touching him, but he never got to say a word of it because as soon as Ren had recuperated, he got dressed and left. Hux sighed and tried to avoid dwelling on it. He would sort Ren out soon enough.

First, though, he had to sort _himself_ out.

Hux moved to his bedroom. He took off his boots and placed them neatly in the closet, followed by his belt. The rest of his clothing went into the hamper piece by piece until he was naked. Even though it wasn't late, Hux decided to complete his night time routine, so he headed to the bathroom to brush his teeth. As he lifted the toothbrush to his mouth, Hux caught a whiff of Ren's scent on his hand. Curious. Hux wasn't sure what to make of it. It wasn't bad, it was just _Ren_. Hux smirked in front of the bathroom mirror as he was hit with the realities of what had recently transpired in the very next room a rather short time ago. General Hux literally had the Master of the Knights of Ren by the bollocks.

Hurriedly, Hux finished brushing his teeth, then threw on his sleeping shirt, forgoing the bottoms for now. He slipped in between the smooth and cool sheets of his bed and dimmed the lights.

Closing his eyes, he let his hand drift down his body. It skimmed softly over his chest and belly until it settled at the base of his cock. He stroked it lightly. After his session with Ren, coaxing it to life was easy. All Hux had to do was imagine Ren bent over and touching his toes, a position which heavily emphasised his long limbs. Ren was only slightly taller than Hux, but somehow his proportions were off-kilter, giving him an odd sort of charm. Ren's cock was no different; it hung almost comically between his legs, engorged and weighed down by the ship's artificial gravity. Hux recalled wrapping his hand around it and being surprised at how wet Ren was when Hux ran his fingers across the tip.

Hux tightened his grip around his own cock, stroking slowly, but now firmly. Ren's reactions to being struck -- to _all of it_ \-- were delectable. He was more vocal this time, probably owing to the fact that Hux was caning him harder than before. For all of Ren's posturing, his pain response was refreshingly normal, with no superhuman pain tolerance to back up his over-inflated ego. Every curse, every hitched breath, every groan -- they were music to Hux's ears. Hux could still hear them all vividly as he stroked and tugged on himself, smearing the new slippery wetness forming at the tip.

Assuming their liaisons continued, it would soon be Ren's mouth wetting Hux's cock, rather than Hux's now saliva-lubricated hand. Had Ren ever sucked a dick before? Hux tried to imagine him on his knees in front of a faceless stranger dressed in black from head to toe, but that stranger quickly morphed into Hux grabbing Ren by the hair and roughly shoving his cock deep into Ren's throat while Ren struggled around it. _Yes, he deserved that kind of treatment._ Hux increased his tempo, alternating between long strokes along his length and short, sharp twists around his head.

As he sensed himself getting close, Hux backed off, resuming a more languid pace. He focussed his mind back to Ren's initial reaction to Hux asking him if he had engaged in any similar activities in the past. Ren was obviously aware of the idea of pain as pleasure, but his ignorance of the usual protocols for dominance and submission scenes was telling. In many ways, that was a good thing. Hux renewed his routine of stroking his length and twisting his hand around the head of his cock. Ren was a spoiled child, but he was a clean slate, like clay for Hux to mould and bend to his will. Hux would teach him how to suck his cock exactly how he liked it. He would teach him restraint and patience. He would have him _kneeling at his feet_.

With the thought of Ren on his knees below him, looking up with those big dark eyes and pouting lips, waiting for instructions from Hux, Hux grunted quietly as a wave of pleasure surged through him. He rubbed himself faster now, thinking back to Ren bent over his desk, presenting himself to Hux. Hux would fuck him like that, one day, perhaps after tanning Ren's hide with his belt. Hux's belt was heavy, and he could lay into Ren with it over and over, leaving scarlet skin and deep bruises and Ren a crying mess on his desk. _Then_ he would fuck him, deep and slow, until he begged for _permission_ to orgasm. _Then_ he would fuck him until he didn't know his precious dark side from the light, because General Hux was not a man to do things by halves.

Hux panted at the thought of Ren beneath him over the desk, thrusting his hips up into his hand in time to his imagined fucking of the man who caused him so much grief. Hux pictured the ripples propagating along Ren's skin and firm muscles as Hux slammed into him with no mercy. The imagery rapidly drove Hux to the precipice between delicious intense pleasure and the point of no return. What finally sent him over the edge was a vision of himself grabbing Ren by the hair and savagely pulling his head back before sinking his teeth into Ren's shoulder. Ren would cry out Hux's name, voice hoarse from having his throat fucked and wailing from the pain of the belt.

Hux slowed the movement of his hips, switching to furiously tossing himself off instead. His entire body tensed, and with a frantic whimper, Hux came, splattering his seed into his hand and sheets.

Gradually, his body calmed, and his breathing rate slowed, and he finally opened his eyes to the near darkness of his bedroom. Unlike the other times he orgasmed to the thought of Kylo Ren, this time Hux was not overcome with a wave of uneasiness. No, he was as determined as ever to turn the recalcitrant Ren into something more decent.

There was a lot of work to do.

Hux was looking forward to it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One day, this fic will cease being masturbation tag, but today is not this day.
> 
> Happy Valentine's Day, I guess ;-)
> 
> Also, queue Kylo sexualising Hux's desk without understanding what's going on in 3... 2... 1...
> 
> One last thing... Hux's pro/con internal monologue was partially inspired by Kylo Ren's in [hollycomb](http://archiveofourown.org/users/hollycomb/pseuds/hollycomb)'s [Ceasefire](http://archiveofourown.org/works/5706301).


	8. Personal Interests

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kylo trains under distracting circumstances, and Hux invites him on their first not-date.

_Ten millimeters._

Kylo brushed past every single object. The smooth texture of the glass filled to its brim, not a drop spilling over. The utilitarian cutlery, long dulled from its original shine. The abandoned trays littered with half-eaten meals. His mask and boots, discarded days ago in the corner of the room. The assortment of trinkets, acquired over time from banal tourist traps in the far reaches of the galaxy, on the shelf in the bedroom behind him.

Carefully, he lowered them all.

_Five millimeters._

Doing this with the Force was far more precise than anything he could achieve by hand.

_One millimeter._

Levitation was a basic exercise, designed to center oneself and clear the mind. Lift up a rock. Gently place it on another rock. A warm-up for more difficult tasks to come. This wasn't a warm-up, though. Kylo had been at it for the last three days, only stopping intermittently for sleep.

_One-tenth of a millimeter._

Almost touching. Close enough to sense on the palm of the hand or the sole of the foot. The cheap trinkets didn't have entirely flat bases, and neither did the trays. From here on in, Kylo would have to take that into account.

_One-twentieth of a millimeter._

When he tried this three days ago, he failed here. One object was trivial. Simultaneously levitating the twenty or so he had scattered about his quarters, each reacting uniquely to the incredibly subtle movements of the _Finalizer_ , was a challenge.

_One-hundredth of a millimeter. Ten micrometers._

Barely touching. The distance wasn't small enough for surface roughness to matter. Yet.

Like with old Padawan warm-up exercises, it was now time for the distraction. When he was younger, the distractions would be simple. Run around a field, or do large sums in your head. In these last three days of self-imposed isolation, the distraction was different.

Sweeping, blunt movements using the Force were easy enough. Utilising it to constrict someone's throat was trivial. Stopping a projectile was exactly the same concept, but required much faster reaction times and excellent anticipation. Still, it was not a lot different from catching a ball, so Kylo was surprised that the other Knights struggled with it as much as they did.

Kylo uncrossed his legs and stood up from his seat on the floor. A damp patch of sweat remained, glistening under the artificial lighting. Eyes unfocused, but control over his mind and the Force as sharp as ever, Kylo surveyed the full-to-the-brim glass. With his toe, he nudged the glass, attempting to slide it across the floor. It slid, hovering those 10 micrometers, deviating neither higher nor lower. The water threatened to spill, but Kylo kept it in. The rest of the objects stayed as they should, kept steady by Kylo's will.

Good. He was ready to start _distracting_ himself.

Using a single nail, Kylo scraped a line right over the welts and scratches that Hux had left him. The skin was raw and painful, more so than on the first day, but the act served its purpose and his cock slowly sprang to life. After days of this, the skin on his penis was chafed, and Kylo had to make use of moisturiser from his bathroom. He sauntered over to squeeze some onto his hand. Holding all the objects up was getting easier now. They were there, in the background, doing exactly as they should. Just yesterday, he failed at this point.

_Five micrometers._

Good. This was good.

He walked around the room while lazily stroking himself, glad to stretch his legs. Spent from repeat orgasms, Kylo wasn't sure he could manage another, but he would try. If it came to it, he had his fallback option. Back in the center of the room, Kylo moved onto the next phase of the exercise. One by one, he set the objects oscillating. Up and down between five micrometers and ten, each object moving at its own frequency. Performing the exercise was taking its toll, and Kylo rapidly softened despite his best effort.

Again, he scratched, trying to imagine Hux's fingernails rather than his own. The oscillating objects briefly froze in place, but then continued as Kylo regained control. He would have to work on that. At least he didn't drop them, unlike the night before. He could do this. _Keep the objects moving. Keep masturbating. Think about Hux._ The more to distract himself with, the better.

His body had its limits, though, and Kylo certainly wasn't a teenager anymore. He could have conceivably rubbed himself raw until he finally climaxed, but the idea wasn't appealing, not when he was already so spent. He would do it, he decided. That little trick.

He closed his eyes. All of the little objects kept up their motion as Kylo used the Force to reach _within_ this time. A little pressure in exactly the right spot, and Kylo came into his hand with a gasp. The objects lost their rhythm, but the important thing was that they kept going, and they stayed up. This was what he failed to achieve earlier this morning.

A familiar presence tugged sharply at the corner of his mind. He let himself focus on it while stilling his oscillating objects, letting them hover motionlessly in place.

Irritation. Concern. Apprehension.

 _Hux_.

Why was Hux annoyed? _Oh. The planet._ Kylo had acquired intelligence of a Resistance presence there, but now that the planet was close, he immediately sensed that it was unimportant. A diversion. There was something there, once, but it was long abandoned; they would find nothing useful.

Hux’s presence grew in strength until Kylo sensed it right outside his quarters. He opened the door with a wave of his hand, revealing a startled Hux. His mouth opened like he was about to say something, but instead his eyes gradually widened as he took in the sight before him.

The trance Kylo had worked himself into made it impossible to avoid dipping into Hux’s consciousness. He could see himself clearly through Hux’s eyes, feeling Hux’s confusion at the scene of a naked Kylo Ren surrounded by filth. The room reeked of sex, and Hux didn’t know if he was angry, aroused, or worried that all evidence pointed to Ren having been at this since their last encounter. He settled for flabbergasted, particularly when Ren turned around to reveal a lot more damage to his rear than Hux had left. Why did Hux have to deal with these things? Why couldn’t a _normal_ Knight of Ren have been assigned to him?

Kylo winced at the derision, even though it was hollow. With great effort, he pulled back from Hux’s mind, inadvertently lowering all of the carefully suspended objects. Kylo found himself unable to shut out Hux’s surface emotions, which finally settled on annoyance.

“Ren,” Hux said, finally breaking the silence and concentrating as much displeasure as possible into the address. “What are you _doing_? You’re _supposed_ to be at a mission briefing.”

“It’s pointless,” Kylo replied. “You won’t find anything on that planet.”

“Ren!” Hux shouted. He marched into the room, and Kylo closed the door behind him. “You’re the one who supplied these coordinates!”

No matter what Kylo said, Hux never seemed to understand the nuances of the Force. “With the planet near now,” Kylo explained as if to a child, “I felt it. Just now, during my meditation.”

“You _felt_ it?” Hux seemed ready to let loose again, like the time when he grabbed Kylo and threw him into his quarters. “Wait-- _meditation_?! This?” He gestured at the scattered items and Kylo’s nudity. “I won’t send my ship on joyrides across the galaxy on your trivial whims!”

Kylo frowned. This was exhausting. “Send a team down if you don’t believe me. There’s no danger.” Truly, it was abandoned. There was no sign of a trap. The captive from whose mind Kylo extracted this location was in no position to contact the Resistance about the First Order’s impending arrival. Just to be sure, Kylo closed his eyes and sent his mind to the surface below, directing all his effort into scanning the site. The place had been swept clean. Whatever it was used for, it was never a military facility. Perhaps it was a getaway destination. There were some nice beaches in the vicinity, but not a soul in sight. “They might enjoy the trip.”

Hux sighed heavily. “Ren, I swear, if this is your idea of a joke--”

“It’s not,” Kylo said seriously.

Hux’s anger slowly melted away, replaced with a hesitant curiosity. “What _have_ you been doing the last three days?”

“If you must know, I was training.”

“Training,” Hux repeated, seemingly unconvinced.

Kylo rolled his eyes. “Yes.”

“I take it you don’t normally train in the nude while surrounded by filth.”

“Don’t mock me, General,” Kylo warned. “You don’t understand the Force, and I’m under no obligation to explain myself to you. However--” Locking himself in his room to master fine telekinetic control under sexual circumstances had everything to do with Hux. “-- you are involved in this, so I’m going to satisfy your curiosity.”

Kylo wasn’t sure if the surprise on Hux’s face was because he was finally being indulged, or because of Kylo’s revelation of Hux’s involvement.

“If we’re going to--” and now Kylo was lost for words. What should he call what he and Hux had done? It wasn’t quite sex, though it was definitively sexual. “If we’re going to do _that_ again, I needed to know that I still had control over the Force.”

“I see,” Hux said, but Kylo was unconvinced that any of it sunk in. “And the result?”

“I can do it.”

“Good.”

Some form of relief washed over Hux. Kylo hadn’t been paying close enough attention to pick out his exact concern.

“I’ll take your word for it that the planet is of no interest,” Hux stated. “That leaves me with a free evening. Would you care to join me?”

The placated general wanted more of Kylo’s company? The idea of doing anything sexual for at least the rest of the day, maybe more, was unappealing, but if Hux only wanted Kylo to return the favour from the other day in some way, Kylo was open to it.

“I can, but don’t expect me to bend over for you tonight, General.”

“No, Ren--” Hux blushed, his normally pale skin growing pink from the neck up. “I just want to talk with you.”

Hux _said_ he only wanted to talk, but without a doubt, he wanted to see Kylo bent over again. Just not tonight. The thought drew a smile from Kylo.

“Very well.”

It turned out that Hux wanted to meet in the Tarkin Room, one of the many leisure lounges on the _Finalizer_. Kylo hadn’t been to any of them. He tore through two lounges that weren’t the Tarkin Room before resorting to feeling out for Hux’s presence. Even then, he was difficult to find, thanks to the intricate network of corridors. Twenty minutes after their designated meeting time, Kylo stormed in through the entrance of the Tarkin Room. It wasn’t like the other two lounges; this one was quieter, playing soft music. There was table service for snacks and drinks, and semi-private booths along the walls. Hux was sitting alone in one of them.

“Sorry I’m late,” Kylo said as he placed his helmet on the table with a loud thump. He wasn’t about to tell Hux that he got lost.

“It’s okay. What would you like to drink?”

Only after he sat down, Kylo noticed that Hux wasn’t in uniform. He was still wearing black from head to toe, and the clothing was immaculately pressed. Kylo was wearing what he always wore.

“Water is fine,” Kylo said absently.

“Are you sure? They stock some of the finest spirits in the galaxy here.”

“I don’t drink alcohol.” It dulled his senses, rendered his Force-wielding abilities less precise, and made his head spin uncomfortably. Psychoactive plants, on the other hand, were a different story. Certain substances could enhance a person’s awareness of the Force, and provided for some interesting experiences indeed.

“Oh.”

After Hux ordered the drinks, Kylo leaned in across the table towards him to ask a question that had been plaguing his mind since his arrival. “Hux,” he demanded quietly. “Is this supposed to be a date?”

Hux uttered a choked-off laugh, obviously trying and failing to control himself. He smirked and casually leaned back in his seat, crossing his arms. “Very funny, Ren.”

Kylo frowned. Hux had no right to invite him here and then ridicule him. “Then what is this?”

“I simply want to discuss the terms of our arrangement.”

 _Arrangement_. So that’s what Hux was calling it.

The drinks arrived. Hux had some specialty whiskey on ice. Kylo’s water was ridiculous. Ice and a slice of fruit with mint and a little paper umbrella with the First Order logo on it. Kylo removed the umbrella and tossed it aside.

“Then discuss,” Kylo said, taking a sip.

Hux took a deep breath, and then launched into a monologue. “Well, Ren, we need to agree on what each of us wants to get out of this and what sorts of things we are and are not willing to do. I don’t know your boundaries, and it’s important that I do.”

Kylo stared blankly at Hux. Was this real? Was this _really_ happening?

“I can see that this concept is unfamiliar to you. In this kind of relationship, more so than in a conventional one, it is _crucial_ to maintain good communication.”

Speechless. Kylo Ren was speechless.

Hux’s mind was all focus and organisation, with only a small amount of arousal mixed in. The alcohol hadn’t gotten to him yet, so he was as sharp as ever. And, judging by the datapad Hux just placed on the table, he was about to produce some obscure documentation to back up whatever he was talking about.

It was just sex. Or something close to it.

“Ren?”

“Go on,” said Kylo, though he wasn’t sure if he meant it.

“You haven’t engaged in this kind of play before now.”

That much was true. His explorations into the world of sex were largely conducted on his own, but that didn’t mean he was as clueless as Hux seemed to imply. _Obviously_ he would stop an activity if he didn’t like it. He wasn’t an idiot.

“No.”

“You might find this enlightening.” Hux slid the datapad towards Kylo. “It was written by an author from a Republic planet,” Hux said, his lip curling slightly in disgust, “but it’s comprehensive.”

Kylo picked it up. It was open to the cover page of a book with a picture of a set of manacles. _Uncommon Bonds_ , it was called. Kylo bit his lip to stop himself from laughing. Hux was slightly apprehensive now, and Kylo didn’t particularly want to make this more embarrassing than it already was. He swallowed and scrolled to the next page.

A table of contents. Kylo skimmed through it. Words like _dominant_ and _submissive_ stood out from the page. He could guess what they referred to. There seemed to be chapters on safety, types of relationships, and other dull topics. The contents continued to the next page, and Kylo perked up at the promise of some in-depth discussion of actual activities that two people might partake in.

_Typical Hux. Learning to fuck from a book._

“I would suggest reading the first three chapters at least, when you have some time,” Hux suggested.

The boring ones.

“But for now, the essential task is to discuss limits, both yours and mine. There’s a template at the end that we can work from.”

Incredible. If he hadn’t already experienced Hux’s admittedly skillful handiwork, Kylo would have been strongly tempted to make up an excuse and leave immediately. However, even after days of wearing himself out, Kylo found his arousal growing when he thought about himself and Hux doing things from the _interesting_ half of the book. Jumping through Hux’s hoops would be worth it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just want to say thanks to everyone who is reading this fic and putting up with my slow updates! It warms my pervert heart that you guys like this story as much as I do.
> 
> Also, I'm not really much of a fanfic music person, but this song feels like a good fit for the fic for obvious reasons:
> 
>  
> 
> [Nine Inch Nails - Discipline](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=k_dOfPljDCI)


	9. Questionable Methods

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kylo Ren joins General Hux in his quarters, this time for fun.

General Hux admired the glorious sight of the newly claimed planet through one of the grand viewing areas of the _Finalizer_. Soon, the other planets in the system would capitulate to the First Order without a single drop of blood being spilled. If only all acquisitions went this easily. It was unfortunate that all too often, people failed to see what was good for them.

"You're in a good mood, General."

The modulated voice startled Hux from his thoughts. For once, Ren's presence wasn't an annoyance; he had been useful in the earlier negotiations. People knew the Knights of Ren. The rumours were far more terrifying than the truth, and they served their purpose well. General Hux didn't carry that level of renown, not outside the First Order.

Not yet.

"Why shouldn't I be, Ren?" Hux said without taking his eyes away from the viewport.

Ren stood next to him, crossing his arms jovially. Hux patiently waited for him to spit out whatever antagonising drivel he was cooking up in that metal bucket, but none came.

"Are you busy tonight?" Ren asked instead.

"Finally recovered, have you?"

This level of banter was as far as Hux was willing to go in what was effectively a public space. The strategy with Ren, Hux concluded, was to throw him off with seemingly innocuous, but loaded questions; flustering Ren when Ren believed he had the upper hand was remarkably effective at dissolving his defences. Regrettably, Ren was equally capable of doing the same to Hux, though with far less finesse. It ultimately came down to a quick-draw race, and Hux was not above conducting pre-emptive strikes.

"You underestimate me, General. I was recovered some time ago." With the distorted voice, Ren's defensive tone was almost masked. Almost.

Both Ren and Hux had been preoccupied with preparing for the latest mission, so it wasn't completely surprising that fraternisation was a low priority. Still, they both had enough spare time to render that particular excuse flimsy.

"Well, why didn't you say anything?" Hux asked, raising an eyebrow towards Ren.

Ren clenched and unclenched his fist. "I was reading your book."

After being deliberately obtuse during their last personal meeting, Hux was sure that Ren wouldn't give _Uncommon Bonds_ so much as a cursory glance, but it seemed that he was mistaken.

"I trust you found it enlightening."

"About that." Ren turned to Hux, eyeing him through the slit in his mask. He leaned in, looming over Hux. Whether it was intended as a threat or not, Hux wasn't sure, but he instinctively tensed. "I refuse to call you 'sir', personal relationship or no," Ren spoke as quietly as Hux had ever heard through the mask. "And I will absolutely not call you 'master'. You're not in charge of me and you don't own me."

Hux suppressed a chuckle at how seriously Ren was taking things, instead responding with the utmost solemnity, " _General_ will do."

Ren pulled back and audibly drew a breath, as if to launch himself into a carefully-prepared argument that was aborted before it even began. "Yes. 'General' will do."

Ren's gaze travelled away from Hux and back to the vast expanse of space and the glowing planet beyond the viewport, his shoulders visibly relaxing. Did Ren believe that Hux just gave him some kind of concession? Hux saw no reason to correct him.

"20:00 in my quarters, then?"

"I'll be there," Ren said, and then swooped away as swiftly as when he first entered the viewing deck.

Hux lingered in front of the viewport for a little while longer, quietly humming to himself and letting the slightest of smiles creep across his lips.

Ren was at Hux's door at precisely 20:00. Hux stood up from the seat at his desk and strode to the door, opening it by hand in a calculated show of welcome. There was no pretence of a meeting this time.

"Good evening, Ren. Come in." He gestured for the other man to walk through the door. Ren walked past him, then paused, watching Hux through his mask as if waiting for further instruction. Hux smoothly stepped beside him, gently running his fingers along Ren's lower back and guiding him in the direction of Hux's desk.

_Unnerved by touch._

That's what Hux noticed last time he had Ren in here, naked and bent over. Ren took the punishment in stride, but when Hux ran his fingers along the delicate flesh between his cheeks, his body language had changed entirely. At first, Hux interpreted it as nothing more than surprise, but now that he got the same reaction from simply touching his fingers to Ren's back, even through all the clothing, Hux concluded differently.

"Take off your clothes," Hux directed as he made his way to the spare armchair normally reserved for guests.

Hux sat down, relaxing into the chair and getting comfortable while turning his eyes towards Ren, who had already removed his helmet. Ren took off his cowl, bunched it up in a lump that Ren seemed to believe passed for folding and placed it on Hux's desk, followed by his robe and ribbed tunic, then--

"Ren, what in the galaxy are you wearing?"

"Hmm?" Ren finally took his eyes off the floor and looked up at Hux.

The shirt Ren wore was something more appropriate for a harem girl in a B-rated holodrama. The skin-tight opaque top barely covered his chest. Except for the long sleeves, the rest of it was sheer and clearly showed off his sculpted stomach. Hux imagined running his hand along the mesh, feeling the muscles underneath. It certainly wasn't unattractive. Ren's trousers were different from last time as well, held up by suspenders instead of an elastic waist.

"It's new," Ren stated simply, smoothing out the mesh fabric with his now ungloved hands.

Hux gaped at him until Ren asked, "Is there something wrong with it?"

Was Ren really so dense that he didn't see anything unusual about wearing a crop top underneath his robes? As usual, trying to follow Ren's logic was as excruciating as drawing blood from a stone.

"No," Hux granted. Another time, perhaps, he would have Ren leave the top on.

Ren shrugged and unclipped his suspenders. Hux half expected another fashion monstrosity underneath Ren's trousers, but he wore the same plain black boxer-briefs as last time. In typical Ren fashion, Ren failed to plan ahead, and ungracefully struggled with removing his boots while his trousers sat bunched up around his knees. After far too much time and fuss, Ren was finally stripped down to his underwear. He glanced at Hux, briefly making eye contact, before sliding his thumbs underneath his waistband pushing it down.

Already half hard, Ren sprang out of the boxer-briefs, and Hux couldn't help but feel a sympathetic twinge in his own pants.

After stepping out of the underwear and haphazardly folding them, Ren finally stood bare in front of Hux. They eyed each other for a good minute, both of them attempting to be impassive, though only Hux was successful; Ren relied on his mask far too much to have developed competent control over his facial expressions.

Hux broke the silence. "Today I want to see how capable you are at following basic instructions."

Ren's expression turned sour. At the same time, his erection grew.

_Too perfect._

"Touch yourself," Hux ordered.

Ren raised an eyebrow quizzically, but then obeyed. He wrapped his hand firmly around his almost fully hard cock and began to stroke. Hux watched, carefully taking in Ren's movements and taking note of what he liked. He remembered what he prepared earlier, and opened a small compartment in one of the arms of his chair. He picked up a small packet of lubricant and tossed it at Ren, who let go of his dick and caught the packet with both hands.

"Use this, if you like."

Without a word, Ren opened the sachet and squeezed some out onto his hand. He then had the nerve to fling the now half-empty packet onto Hux's desk. Hux clenched his jaw and tried to put it out of his mind. Teaching Ren manners was a lesson for another time.

Ren spread the lubricant around until his substantial cock was shiny and slick before wrapping his hand around it again. His strokes were slow, but firm, and Hux watched mesmerised until Ren spoke again.

"I could do this on my own," he stated, confusion evident in both his voice and the furrow of his brow.

Did he not understand that he was putting on a show of sorts? That Hux derived enjoyment from watching him? Or was he under the impression that these sessions were for Ren's benefit alone?

"Indulge me, Ren," Hux responded drily. "I indulged _you_."

Ren considered this for a moment. He bit his bottom lip, perhaps unconsciously, before releasing it again.

"Fine," Ren said, seemingly defeated. He continued stroking himself, but still looked troubled, like there was something on his mind that he desperately wanted to share.

Seeing his now half-hearted efforts at masturbation, Hux gave in. This was going to be no fun at all if Ren wasn't actually enjoying himself.

"Go on," he said dismissively. "Spit it out."

Ren's lip briefly twitched before he spoke quietly. Demurely, even. "I just-- I need-- Can you--"

All posture, but no delivery at the critical moment. It struck Hux that unless his barriers were already broken down, Ren was _shy_ ; his taunts were no more than a facade. It was obvious, after a little thought, that Ren was very much emotionally invested in this and was utterly incapable of dealing with it. Hux would have to treat him more delicately.

"You need a good spanking to get in the mood," Hux proposed, smirking. Ren's eyes widened and his breath hitched. He reaffirmed his grip on his cock and finally started jerking himself off more vigorously. "Is that it, Ren?"

Ren nodded frantically.

"Then ask for it."

"Spank me," Ren uttered, barely above a whisper.

"I said _ask_ , Ren. _Properly_."

"Please spank me, _General_ ," Ren asked, begrudgingly. Hux recognised the tone for what it was, and chose to let it go for now, adding it to his ever-growing mental list of things to work on with Kylo Ren.

"Come over here."

Ren obeyed without delay. As soon as he was within reach, Hux leaned forward and spun him around by the hips, angling his backside for easy access. With his left hand holding Ren in place, Hux immediately gave him several hard swats. The previous damage to Ren's skin was completely gone, leaving only pale skin and now pink hand prints. It was a good look.

He spun Ren around again to find him flushed and breathing shallowly.

"Kneel," Hux commanded. "And keep touching yourself."

This time, there was no argument or hesitation. Ren simply followed Hux's orders and knelt at his feet. Hux supposed it wasn't such a bad thing that the recipe for making Ren more pliant was so straightforward.

Hux watched Ren's hand slip and slide over his cock while Ren stared openly at Hux as he jerked himself off, eyes darting between Hux's face and over the rest of his body. _Now_ it was good -- good enough for Hux's own erection to grow distracting. Certain that he had Ren's full attention, Hux leaned back in his chair and traced his fingers from his navel down to his groin. He idly rubbed himself through his trousers, stroking from base to tip. Unlike Ren, Hux wasn't a maniac who launched straight into frantic thrusting like a dog in heat.

Ren's strokes grew more hurried as he unashamedly watched Hux's far more restrained touching. _Good._

"When you're close, Ren, I want you to stop."

Ren gasped, looking up at Hux almost in a panic as his hand shot away. He was that close already?

No bother. It meant that Hux could move on to the next phase. He loosened his belt under Ren's watchful eyes and reached into his trousers and underwear.

"Continue," Hux ordered. "Stop when you're close again. It should go without saying that you will not orgasm without my permission. Are those easy enough instructions for you to follow?"

At this point in the proceedings, threatening Ren with physical punishment would only encourage him. Hux considered threatening to end the scene entirely, but he wasn't about to cut his own nose off to spite his face. Experience with Ren thus far showed that he responded well to anything he perceived as a challenge, so Hux wagered that he could use Ren's detest for backing down as motivation.

Ren glared at Hux, but nodded, reaching for his cock once again.

His eyes fixated on Hux's crotch as Hux slowly jerked himself off inside his underwear. There was nothing to see yet, other than the movement of Hux's hand through thick fabric, but Ren watched intensely all the same.

Hux licked his lips as Ren's movements grew frantic once again. The image of Ren's tensing muscles burned into Hux's mind. It was a vision he knew he would revisit time and time again. Ren's chest rising and falling erratically, out of time with his strokes. His pectorals tightening and twitching. His toned abdominals, tensing enough to render six -- no, eight -- bumps clearly visible. His cock was really magnificent, now that Hux got a good look at it. It was long and wide, a little bigger than Ren's stature would suggest. Strong, powerful thighs. Hux sighed, looking forward to claiming every part. Not today. Today was about claiming something else.

Growing uncomfortable in the constricted space of his underwear, and finally feeling aroused enough to ignore any apprehension over exposing himself to Kylo Ren, Hux slipped his trousers down ever so slightly, followed by the waistband of his underwear. He tugged himself free of the constriction, gripping his cock firmly and resuming his slow strokes.

Ren stifled a grunt as his hand shot away from his cock a second time. He looked up at Hux, desperate, disbelieving over his current treatment.

"Good," Hux said softly.

He watched Ren's heaving chest while spreading around a fresh glob of precum. Hux massaged it around the sensitive head, taking in the delectable feeling.

"Continue."

"But Hux, I'm--"

Close. Desperate for it. Not as desperate as he was going to be.

"I said _continue_."

Ren stared at Hux in horror at this new and unexpected torture.

Hux revelled in it. Kylo Ren, spoiled rotten and accustomed to getting what he wanted, whenever he wanted it, was finally being denied something.

_Perfect._

Hux's stroked himself more eagerly now, thrilled with his desires finally being met. Ren was more eager too -- panting, thrusting his hips to meet his hand and pursing his lips. Hux wanted those lips wrapped around his cock, and soon.

They watched each other, hands around their cocks working hard towards release, Hux growing conscious of his own heavy breathing. His eyes travelled from Ren's swollen cock to Ren's face. They locked eyes. Ren's were wide and glassy, and _intense_ with lust. The moment was unexpectedly intimate, forcing an involuntarily quiet gasp from Hux while Ren painfully contorted his face as he forced his hand away from his cock once more.

"Do you want to taste it, Ren?" Hux asked when Ren's eyes travelled back down to Hux's groin.

The question seemed to throw him, as if the possibility somehow hadn't crossed his mind.

Ren licked his lips. "Okay," he whispered and started shuffling forwards.

Hux stopped him with a boot against his chest. "I'm surprised you haven't learned yet. If you want something, _ask_ for it."

Clearly, Ren was beyond his usual fuming. Much to Hux's pleasant surprise, Ren look up at him and said, sincere as can be, "I want to suck your cock, General."

Hux dropped his foot back down to the floor and beckoned Ren closer. Ren reached up to grab either Hux's cock or his leg, but Hux swatted his hand away.

"Mouth only."

Ren licked his full lips again, and Hux was pretty sure he would never tire of the sight. Lifting himself up on his knees, Ren leaned forward until he hovered right over the tip of Hux's cock. Hux patiently waited, anticipating Ren's hot, wet mouth any moment, but Ren instead looked up at Hux, a curious smile forming at the corner of his mouth.

"You trim your hair."

Hux let out a dry laugh. Of course he should have expected something like this from apparently-know-it-all-but-actually-clueless Ren. "Not all of us are wild savages like you, Ren. Now shut up and _suck_."

With that, Hux grabbed a handful of Ren's hair and guided his head down. Ren didn't fight it; he yielded immediately, opening his mouth wide and taking the head in without complaint. Wet. Hot. Ren started working his tongue immediately. It was clumsy and exploratory, but Hux hadn't had a blow job in _years_ , and right now he was happy to settle for frankly anything. He released Ren's hair, letting him get on with it.

It was Hux's turn to watch Ren with wide eyes. Only the head was in his mouth, but those _lips_ \-- they looked better around his cock than Hux imagined.

"Keep touching yourself," Hux ordered.

Ren shifted around, reaching between his legs and taking his cock in hand once again. Hux couldn't see it, but he felt Ren's arm working against his leg. In an instant, Ren went from quietly concentrating on sucking Hux off to a creature of pure lust. His body undulated as he thrust into his own hand, and whatever technique he was attempting with his hot fucking mouth went out the airlock in favour of attempting to suck the life force out of Hux through his dick. Hux had never had anyone so damn _needy_ for his cock.

He grabbed Ren's hair again and shoved himself into Ren as far as he could go. Just like in his fantasy, Ren gagged and struggled around him. Unlike in his fantasy, he got accidental teeth scrapes. Hux pulled Ren off of him, and the first thing Ren did was beg.

"Please, Hux, can I come?"

Hux tilted Ren's head back by his hair, surveying his flushed features, teary eyes, and those lips that he was certain he would never get enough of.

"I'm going to shove my dick down your throat, Ren, and you're going to take it _without_ teeth this time. When you can taste my come in your mouth, you may come."

Ren nodded enthusiastically, licking his lips again in preparation. Hux pushed into him again. No teeth this time, but he was only really two-thirds of the way in, and most of that was Ren's big mouth. He wanted _more_ ; the promise of the sweet constriction that Ren's throat offered if only Hux could get to it drove him on.

"All-powerful Force user, one of the most powerful in the galaxy, and you can't even take a cock down your throat," Hux admonished.

This clearly angered Ren, but not enough to stop him from jerking off or driving him to push away from Hux.

"Relax," Hux goaded. "Suppress your gag reflex. I'm sure you're more than capable of it."

Truthfully, Hux had no idea if the Force could be used for such things. Playing to Ren's trigger buttons would result in either successful deep-throating or an annoyed Ren, both of which Hux would enjoy under the circumstances.

Ren lifted his head off Hux's cock, and Hux let him without releasing his grip on Ren's hair. Ren closed his eyes and inhaled deeply, taking several breaths before reaching out and gently mouthing the tip of Hux's cock with his lips. His tongue darted out next, slick and warm on the base of the head. This was different, somehow, from before. Ren worked his way down, his lips tightly enveloped around Hux's shaft and his tongue sliding smoothly along the underside. Hux expected a violent contraction from Ren any moment, but it didn't happen. His cock slowly slid further in, deep into Ren's mouth until he met resistance. Gently, Hux pushed Ren's head down further until he felt Ren's throat open up before him.

Tight. It was so tight.

The sight of Ren's lips wrapped tightly around the base of Hux's cock was another to be permanently burned into Hux's mind. Hux held him there, becoming aware that Ren had resumed jerking himself off frantically.

It was too much to resist. Hux grabbed Ren's head with both hands and began to thrust. Fuck poise. Fuck finesse.

Ren's eyes, which were shut ever since his lips touched Hux's neatly-trimmed pubic hair, opened up, gazing at Hux with some unreadable emotion. Perfect. Kylo Ren, entirely subjugated with a cock down his throat. Hux drove into Ren faster before pulling back, leaving just the head of his cock in Ren's mouth while hastily grabbing the shaft himself.

"Suck it, Ren. Don't you dare stop!" Hux strained as he fervently stroked his shaft.

Despite struggling to catch his breath, Ren obeyed. With a long groan, Hux shot his load into Ren's mouth. Hux did everything in his power to not close his eyes. He wanted to remember this moment; the look on Ren's face, first surprise, and then his eyes rolling back as his own orgasm overtook him.

Hux let Ren's hair slip through his fingers as Ren collapsed down onto the floor, both men still breathing heavily.

"Hux?" Ren called out without moving from his sprawled position.

Slouched in the chair, Hux was unaware that he'd closed his eyes and almost drifted off. "Yes?"

"That was better than I expected."

"Wonderful."

Truly.

"I won't complain next time."

"I highly doubt that."

Ren chuckled. "Perhaps you're right, General."

Hux smiled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I started this fic before Kylo Ren's [apparently canonical outfit](http://www.anovos.com/collections/star-wars/products/star-wars-the-force-awakens-kylo-ren-costume-ensemble-with-helmet-pre-order) came to light. I just had to incorporate it XD
> 
> I hope you guys liked this chapter. I'm always up for feedback and comments!


	10. I Feel It Too

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emotions flare, and Kylo and Hux have a much needed discussion.

Every moment that Kylo wasn't occupied by some other pressing issue, his mind drifted to the encounter with Hux, especially during boring meetings such as the one Kylo presently sat in. The room was packed with officers who were better suited to leading armies of accounting droids than soldiers. Thinking about Hux was far more interesting, and that was a thought Kylo never thought he'd have.

It had been so easy to slip into Hux's mind, once Kylo had collected himself, and it was so unlike anything else he ever experienced. He lost himself in it, almost overwhelmed by Hux's sensations. Hux's need for control. Hux's blatant lust for Kylo. It was new. It was _intoxicating_.

Kylo's early, admittedly clumsy attempts at sexual relations with other people were worlds away from what it was like with Hux.

_Hux._

Why Hux?

Realistically, who else would be a willing partner for the Master of the Knights of Ren? Phasma? She would never put up with Kylo's constant antagonising the way Hux did.

It had to be Hux, Kylo thought as he watched the General passionately discuss some pedantic detail about resources. Technically, Kylo didn't even need to be here. He certainly didn't attend these things for the thrilling agendas.

Logical choice of partner aside, he _wanted_ Hux. He wanted that devious mind of Hux's put to the important and rapidly rising in priority task of getting Kylo off in new and creative ways. Hux was good at what he did, better than others who enjoyed similar things. Kylo knew, of course. Now that he knew what to look for, he detected similar desires in other people, but those people lacked the same sense of satisfaction that both Kylo and Hux had after the deed was done.

"It's good to see that you're taking such an active interest in First Order organisational business, Ren." The rest of the room was now empty, and Hux stood beaming down on Kylo, who was still sitting in his chair.

Kylo skimmed Hux's mind. The man smugly believed that Kylo actually cared about administrative minutiae, as if Hux's private efforts with Kylo were somehow responsible for this dramatic turnaround.

"An interest?" Kylo asked with false enthusiasm before discarding it completely. "Not really."

Hux went from looking pleased to uncomfortable to annoyed, furrowed brow and everything, when Kylo didn't elaborate.

"Then why have you been in every meeting I've been in for the last three cycles?"

Kylo smiled, hidden by the mask. "I have my reasons."

Reasons like mentally undressing Hux while he fussed over graphs and data tables, wondering if he could get away with casually unzipping him using the Force.

What little colour was present on Hux's face instantly drained away. Hux was so suddenly consumed by weakness that Kylo thought Hux's legs would give way.

"Supreme Leader Snoke has lost faith in me," Hux stated weakly, his voice close to unsteady.

_What?_

In Hux's mind, a million perceived failures were collapsing in on him, swallowing him up in an unstoppable torrent.

No, that wasn't what Kylo meant at all!

Kylo jumped to his feet, ripping his mask off as fast as he could.

"Hux!"

He wanted to grab Hux by the shoulders and shake him out of this uncharacteristic funk, but he hesitated, unsure of initiating such strong physical contact. Hux looked at him, his eyes in a sad expression of resignation. Hux _failed_ , even though it was unreasonable to expect that absolutely everything would run according to schedule and to budget. All of his contingency plans had been successful. What more did Snoke want? Snoke must have found someone who would do a better job. Some Force-sensitive administrative and strategic savant who Hux would never be able to compete with.

"Hux!" Kylo cried out in alarm. This time, he did grab Hux, by the arm. "You're wrong, Hux!"

 _Then it's because of Kylo Ren_ , Hux thought. Snoke must have taken issue with Hux fraternising with his precious student.

"Excuse me," Hux said gravely, his expression now sour. He wrenched his arm free before Kylo had a chance to process Hux's thoughts and made for the door.

Without thinking, Kylo raised his arm up, immobilising Hux in his tracks.

Hux's disappointment turned to panic, his eyes darting between Kylo and the door like a jittery animal's. Kylo hadn't frozen Hux's vocal cords in place, but Hux made no attempt to speak.

"Hux, _listen_ ," Kylo implored.

Hux glared at Kylo, now looking defiant, furious at being restrained in addition to being afraid.

"I just like watching you." There. He said it.

Any lingering fear gave way to pure malice, directed at Kylo.

"Release me, Ren," Hux demanded quietly.

Kylo complied. Immediately and without giving Kylo a second glance, Hux walked out.

Shit.

_Shit!_

How was Kylo supposed to know that Hux harboured such irrational paranoia? It wasn't fair that Hux blamed it on Kylo.

It wasn't fair! It wasn't fucking fair!

He grabbed the edge of the conference room table, ripping the bolts that fastened it to the floor using a combination of brute strength and the Force, then hurled it against the wall. When the table failed to smash into smithereens, Kylo yanked his lightsaber from his belt and raised it over his head as he activated it.

Over and over, he brought it down, letting his rage out with every strike until the table was reduced to sizzling strips of metal.

He threw the saber down when he was done, still breathing heavily as he collapsed into a chair.

Hux was going to be pissed when he found out, but what did it matter now?

Only later in the day did Kylo sense Hux's anger from the meeting quell. Even in the gym, wrecking dummy after dummy, Kylo was sensitive to Hux's mood. All it took was a blow job that Kylo got far too into, and here they were. Pathetic.

And there was Hux's presence now, coming closer and closer until Hux stood in the doorway of the training room, devoid of anyone except for Kylo.

Kylo turned to look at him, brushing away a clump of hair that stuck to his sweaty face.

"How much did you see?" Hux asked. He was embarrassed, and hoping, desperately, that Kylo hadn't been reading his mind as Hux suspected he had.

"I saw your irrational worries."

Hux thought he'd braced himself for a response along these lines, but Kylo's confirmation still jarred him.

"Have you no respect for people's privacy, Ren?" Hux crossed his arms glaring at Kylo as if he was telling off a child.

"It's not like that."

Okay, maybe it was a little bit like that, sometimes, but it was important for honing his skills with the Force. However, Hux was becoming impossible to block out, especially after what they did together.

"I won't have you listening to my private thoughts at your own whim!" Hux protested.

"Hux--"

"And furthermore," Hux continued, "don't you _ever_ dare restrain me like a common prisoner again."

"I was just trying to help." And he got it wrong.

Hux frowned, but his voice softened slightly when he said, "And that room? Were you just 'trying to help' when you sliced it up?"

Kylo opened his mouth to respond, but any explanation he gave Hux was unlikely to appease him. Reckless property destruction had no justification in Hux's mind.

Hux sighed. "I was going to invite you over after that meeting."

Then Kylo said the wrong thing, and Hux misunderstood, and now, instead of straightening it all out, Hux didn't feel comfortable because Kylo read his mind.

"Come here," Kylo said. Maybe he could get Hux to understand if he could just get Hux to listen.

Hux looked on impassively as Kylo sat down cross-legged on a mat in the center of the room, but Kylo could sense an idling curiosity.

"I'll show you," Kylo offered.

"Show me what?" Hux asked, feigning impatience and disinterest, but his curiosity was definitely piqued.

 _You already know_ , Kylo wanted to say. Instead, he spelled it out. "The Force. Some of it, anyway."

Hux was weary, but curiosity completely overwhelmed him now, and he walked over and sat down, mirroring Kylo.

"Alright, then."

Their knees were two inches apart, close enough to reach out and touch. From this distance, the blue and green hues of Hux's eyes stood out clearly, reminding Kylo of the spectacular ocean of a wet planet he once visited.

Hux's gaze was unwaivering, as if Kylo asking him to sit with him was some kind of challenge for dominance.

"Close your eyes," Kylo said.

The slight furrow of Hux's brow betrayed his suspicion, like this was a trick. Kylo didn't even need to use the Force to gather that.

"I'm not going to hurt you. Just fucking trust me for a second."

"Better not," Hux said as he finally acquiesced.

"Keep your eyes closed and tell me what you feel."

Hux didn't respond, but he was listening and paying very careful attention.

Using the Force, Kylo reached out and put the gentlest of pressure on Hux's gloved hand. He ran the pressure up Hux's forearm, as if stroking him.

"You're touching my arm," Hux said.

"Good," Kylo smiled. "Keep your eyes closed."

He removed his Force-touch from Hux's arm and placed it against Hux's cheekbone, stroking towards his lips. He wondered what they felt like, skin to skin, and if Hux would ever want to do anything like kiss. If it was okay for Hux to lust over Kylo's lips on his cock, then surely a milder act would be acceptable.

"You're touching my face now, but it feels strange."

Kylo wondered if it was possible to manipulate a person's nerves so they _thought_ they were feeling a particular texture, like skin. Hux would probably object to being Kylo's first experimental subject.

"You're right," Kylo said, again unable to suppress a small smile. "Open your eyes."

Kylo's hands rested on his thighs while he maintained the Force-touch on Hux's face, tracing it just below Hux's bottom lip.

Hux's hands immediately shot to his face, rubbing it as if he could somehow rub out the invisible pressure.

"That's... Disconcerting." Disconcerting, but Hux was hardly repulsed by what he thought of as a ghostly touch.

"I can show you more, if you'll allow it."

"I've seen what you can do with blaster shot." A feat that genuinely impressed Hux.

Feeling childishly victorious that Hux recognised this ability with awe, Kylo grinned.

"Quit being so smug," Hux admonished, though it was no more than a playful jibe.

"Stopping blaster bolts is speed and brute force. This," Kylo demonstrated, adding a second Force touch that began at Hux's knee and rapidly travelled up his thigh as Hux scrambled to follow the feeling with his hands, "is very different."

"Is this how you normally flirt with people, Ren?!" Hux barked, frantically rubbing his thigh as if trying to brush off some speck of dirt from his pants.

Flirt? Hux was the only person Kylo had ever done this to, besides himself. Insinuating that this was Kylo's habitual behaviour was insulting.

"I don't do this with anyone else!" Kylo snapped.

"I suppose I should be honoured," Hux responded bitingly as Kylo withdrew completely.

That damn Hux! Kylo clambered to his feet as he felt the other man's satisfaction. So he managed to throw Kylo Ren off balance, freely setting off his temper because he knew Kylo wouldn't retaliate. Big fucking achievement. He paced the room twice, looking for something to _destroy_ , before walking head first into Hux.

"Ren."

Hux was softer this time, his harsh aura diminished. Feeling guilty from lashing out. Lashing out because Hux was still feeling defensive because Kylo saw one of his weaknesses.

"Do you even _want_ me to show you anything else? Do you even care?" Kylo accused.

"Show me," Hux said. "Just lay off the mind-reading."

Kylo frowned. Hux didn't like it, but he had to know. "That's going to be a problem."

Hux tightened his lips, eyeing Kylo wearily.

"Sit," Kylo said as he resumed his position in the center of the room. Hux followed suit, suddenly concerned.

"It's like reading written language," Kylo explained. "Once you learn, you can't help but comprehend the text in front of you."

Hux's eyes widened at this revelation. "But the prisoners--"

Kylo shook his head. "Memories are different from immediate thoughts. If I have to go digging, they can tell, and they don't like it. The pain isn't physical. It's more-- Overwhelming, having your memories picked apart." And of course, they didn't want to reveal their secrets. People could be trained to resist torture, but unless they were Force-sensitive, there was nothing they could do against Kylo's probing.

Hux pondered this as Kylo continued. "Your surface thoughts are like street signs. If you know the language, reading them is effortless."

"And you know my language." Hux closed his eyes and rubbed his temples.

"Yes."

"How long have you been reading me like this?"

"The whole time, in varying degrees."

Hux was about to protest, but then he recalled Kylo's role as an enforcer, and naturally he would be interested in the loyalty of the First Order's top general.

"Are you doing it right now?"

"Yes," Kylo admitted.

"Can you stop?" It wasn't a request. Only a question of capability.

Kylo paused. "If I don't look at you with the Force, yes, but if I do use the Force, even a little, I can't help it."

Hux didn't reply, contemplating Kylo's answer.

"You read me too," Kylo offered. It was one of Hux's talents. A person with high emotional intelligence or one well-versed in body language and microexpressions could be on par with a Force user when it came to reading emotions and intent. Hux was certainly one of those people.

Hux raised an eyebrow, not quite believing Kylo's claim.

"Sure you do," Kylo urged. "Those times we did things. When we were together. The first time you touched me, and last time, you knew what I wanted before I did."

"That's different," Hux objected.

Kylo shrugged. Maybe. Maybe not.

"There's something else. I don't know if you felt it." Hux had a strong mind, so if Kylo tried any kind of manipulation, sifting through memories included, Hux would know for sure. What Kylo was thinking of wasn't manipulation, but was certainly more involved than reading conscious thoughts.

"Oh?"

"I can do more. Something only a Force user can do."

"Do I even want to know?"

"You've already benefited from it."

Now Hux was bursting with apprehensive curiosity, but he didn't want to show it.

"During meditation, it's possible to send your mind to other places and other people. See what they see. Feel what they feel."

"You didn't--"

"Twice."

Hux stared, eyes wide and jaw ajar in a mix of shock and disbelief. Too surprised by this new information to be angry about it.

"The first time was by accident, when you entered my room that time. I was already meditating, and it just happened."

Hux's lip twitched.

"The other time was when I was sucking you off. I-- Did you notice? I could share everything you felt, Hux, and it was-- It was _good_ , so good. I want to do it again, better this time. More how you like it. You'll see."

He was losing Hux, who was part horrified and part off somewhere else, calculating some grand strategy in this peculiar relationship they had.

Evil. That was _evil_.

"You're going to use it against me," Kylo realised. "In your little arsenal."

Hux grinned, manically.

"If you want nice things from me, Ren, you're going to have to _earn_ them. You can't just take them whenever you want. Not anymore."

Kylo gasped, quietly, as Hux formed his nefarious plans.

"Maybe you're right," Hux declared. "You can read my deepest personal thoughts, but I know what your depraved mind craves. Perhaps we are even after all, on that front."

In a sense, yes.

"Tomorrow, 21:00 in my quarters, I will begin teaching you all about _earning_."

Kylo swallowed hard. "Please."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long delay between updates! I've been half on holiday, half on a work trip and just haven't had time. This update is brought to you thanks to free restaurant WiFi at Guangzhou airport, where China's Great Firewall blocks everything useful except for tumblr and ao3. It's good that they've got the important stuff.
> 
> As for this chapter, I don't really know how I feel about it. I needed them to talk about mind-reading with the Force and move them along a little. Maybe I pulled it off, maybe I didn't.
> 
> The next chapter is going to be a smut-fest, so brace yourselves.
> 
> Also, look! There are a finite number of chapters now!


	11. You like me because I'm a scoundrel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kylo Ren and Hux take their relationship to the next level.

"We talked about this, Ren," Hux warned.

The large, oafish man groaned around Hux's cock and Hux barely kept it together. Ren's progress at this was--

"Fuck."

\--remarkable. If only he'd stop--

"Ah! Ah--"

He did the fucking tongue thing again. After Hux told him to _quit it_ because he wanted to make this _last_.

That was it. Hux grabbed Ren by the hair and tore him off. A trail of saliva connected Ren's lower lip and the tip of Hux's penis as Ren looked up at Hux with faux innocence.

"This is a marathon, not a sprint," Hux chastised. "Keep this up, and you'll have earned _nothing_."

"I got what I came for," Ren grinned.

A hard paddling using some sporting implement Ren confiscated from the residents of some idiotic planet whose only demands for joining the First Order involved improving their holobroadcasting network so they could watch more of their idiotic sport. Ren wasn't going to be doing much sitting in the next few days.

"I didn't confiscate it," Ren argued. "It was gifted to me."

"Just shut up!" Hux grabbed Ren's head and shoved roughly into him. He held Ren's head in place, not letting him move or breathe, or most importantly, talk.

"You don't even know what you're working for."

_If_ Ren behaved, Hux had intended to finally reciprocate fellatio. It was possible that Hux was wrong, and that Ren had no interest in receiving ordinary sexual acts.

Ren looked up suddenly, pleading with his eyes like a starved mutt.

"Then _earn_ it, Ren!"

Compliance. _Finally._

He coated Ren's face with come a respectable 20 minutes later.

"Up here. On the edge of my desk," Hux pointed as he tucked himself back into his underwear and zipped up his trousers. "Leave it," he added when Ren moved to wipe his face. "And mind the plant."

"Since when do you keep potted plants?" Ren asked as he sat his bare self on Hux's desk. Hux hoped it hurt.

"Since yesterday," said Hux dismissively, positioning his chair in front of Ren. This was a good position, with Ren in front of him, legs slightly spread. Now his desk was truly going to be defiled. At this rate, Ren was going to fetishise it.

"I think _you're_ the one who's developing a fetish for this desk," Ren teased.

Hux ignored him and took Ren's huge cock in hand, lifting it so he could lick a long stripe from the base to the tip. It wasn't monstrously large, but it was certainly bigger than any other he had seen outside of distasteful holofilms. Definitely bigger than Hux could fit into his mouth in its entirety.

Ren was thankfully rather clean, but he still harboured a distinctive scent, which was much stronger in his pubic region, particularly with that mass of unkempt hair. Hux liked it. It complemented the rest of Ren's slightly wild look, which after careful introspection, Hux begrudgingly admitted that he liked. Of course, Hux would never, ever let his own appearance go to such an extent.

"Please, Hux, may I share?"

Points in Ren's favour: he finally folded his clothing to an appropriate standard when he undressed at the start of this session, and he performed well when he finally got down to business with fellating Hux.

Points against Ren: he continued to attempt to make Hux ejaculate prematurely after being expressly forbidden to do so.

"I was good when you paddled me, and I know you liked it," Ren offered without being asked for his input.

"You asked for that," Hux grumbled with the underside of Ren's cock against his lips.

Ren smirked. "You wanted to do it as soon as you saw me carry it through the door."

"Fine, Ren, but one false move and I'm not finishing you off."

Hux tried and tried, but he couldn't tell when Ren was doing what he did; he had no choice but to take Ren's word for it that Ren waited for permission to fully enter his mind.

Hux continued to lick, pressing his tongue into the underside of the head, then darting it over the slit. Ren liked it hard and fast, and Hux was not going to give him that. He was going to tease Ren with his tongue until Ren couldn't take it anymore before so much as sucking on the head, and Ren was going to behave and not thrust his hips or make a single damn move before being told to.

After a steady stream of sanctioned pleading, Hux relented and pressed his wet lips to the tip of Ren's cock and sucked, slowly drawing more of him in. Hux wrapped one hand around the base of Ren's length and cupped the other around Ren's balls, and then slowly and deliberately sucked, fully utilising his tongue by sliding it towards the head with every suck.

Ren didn't last half a minute after that.

"I'm going to-- Please. _General_. I--"

_Go on._

Ren groaned, immediately releasing himself into Hux's mouth. As Hux swallowed it all, Ren let out a string of expletives apparently complimenting Hux's allegedly extraordinary skills.

Hux was hard again, but he didn't have time for more. It was late.

"We have a big day tomorrow."

A military parade, for their investors and for morale. The general population on the planet was supportive of the First Order thanks to the economic boom they were experiencing, but these public appearances were still risky.

"I'll entertain myself by reliving how much you like the taste of me."

Ren placidly sat on Hux's desk, his shrunken member hanging between his legs with the tip just brushing the surface. Even soft, it was something.

"You'll do your job," Hux said.

"I can do two things at once, General."

"Then get dressed while you sum up the security detail for me." This _was_ originally meant to be a genuine meeting, before Ren marched in with his long paddle and a stupid grin on his face.

"Such romantic pillow talk."

"Fuck off, Ren."

The parade went successfully. Out of Ren, Phasma, and himself, Hux was the only one who seemed to enjoy these things on any level. The others needed to get used to it. One day, the First Order was going to be more concerned with maintaining order than claiming systems and building war machines, and events like this, no matter how silly they seemed, were excellent publicity.

Hux's mood was good, and made even better by the arrival of a large box of his belongings that had been placed in storage on Arkanis long ago.

After Ren's revelation about mind reading, Hux worried that he would never have a private thought again, but it turned out that as long as Hux wasn't actively thinking about something, Ren couldn't tell what was going on. Ren might have known that Hux received a package that he had been looking forward to, but nothing more. Anyway, Ren was presently occupied elsewhere.

A droid dropped the box off in his quarters, and Hux dragged it to his bedroom. He pulled off a glove and scanned his fingerprint. The lock released, and Hux opened the lid. Everything was exactly as he left it when he packed it all up, years ago. Occasionally, he kept in touch with other members of the group, but they were all stationed elsewhere. Anyway, the whole thing was terribly secret; Hux's father had his group of cadets, and Hux had this.

Some of the equipment was a bit pointless with Ren. The blindfold, for example. Perhaps Ren could learn to control himself, to deliberately block the Force so deprivation of one of his senses actually meant something. For now, there were other things they could entertain themselves with.

The following cycle, Ren marched up to Hux on the bridge.

"General Hux," Ren stated, declaring his presence to everyone in earshot. "I have orders from Supreme Leader Snoke. I'm taking a detail of stormtroopers."

There was absolutely no reason for Ren to tell Hux this in person. Filling in the appropriate requisition forms, or getting a lower ranking officer to do it, was perfectly sufficient. This, right now, was Ren's way of saying goodbye. How considerate of him.

"Very well. When shall I expect you back?"

"Three or four cycles. Maybe more. I'll be in touch." With that, Ren turned and marched out.

At least that gave Hux some time to set things up for their next scene.

One of the perks of being a general was the ability to expedite anything he wanted, including minor modifications to his quarters.

"I need the supports to go here and here," Hux indicated to the maintenance engineer, "and the other two directly below."

Hooks strong enough to hold the weight of a person, to be installed under the guise of exercise equipment. The general was too busy and too important to make his way to the training rooms every morning. The brilliance of the whole thing was that the suspension system was, in fact, a modified pull-up bar. The connection points on the floor could be used to secure the bottom of a punching bag, or alternatively, two floor-to-ceiling poles for a variety of applications. For example, the attachment of spreader bars.

Once the hooks were attached, Hux dismissed the engineer and began assembling the components, testing the strength and structural integrity of the little structure. Satisfied that it would hold, Hux disassembled everything but what appeared to be a simple pull-up bar.

Good.

Now he just had to wait for Ren to return.

After several cycles of uncharacteristic silence, Hux received a message that read, _Tomorrow_ , with no further elaboration.

_Clean yourself up and come to my quarters at the usual time,_ Hux replied.

_No. Need rest._

It turned out that "rest" referred to treatment for a venomous animal bite sustained while tracking some recluse through a jungle. The stormtroopers were fine, thanks to their armour, but Ren's outfit ultimately served fashion more than practicality. At least he managed to apprehend the target.

"It's fine," Ren said, showing Hux his discoloured knee. "It's not even swollen anymore."

Hux suppressed rolling his eyes. "My invitation still stands, when you stop looking like something from a horror holofilm. Give me some warning so I don't clear my schedule for nothing again."

That reckless idiot.

Two cycles later, Ren was at Hux's door.

"You have something new planned," Ren stated before removing the mask.

Hux only smirked in reply.

By now, Ren knew the routine. He stripped down, folding each item of clothing carefully. Hux told Ren in no uncertain terms that being sloppy would result in less of the kind of attention he wanted, not more, and he appeared to take it on board. Next, Ren knelt in the middle of the room.

Hux nodded once approvingly, then went to his bedroom to retrieve manacles and a spreader bar from his box.

"I knew it," grinned Ren.

"Of course you did," Hux replied. "You read my mind constantly."

"I tried to stay out this time!" Ren protested. He tilted his head towards the newly installed bar fastened to the ceiling. "That thing is for me."

"Stand up," Hux commanded. "Hands out."

Ren obeyed enthusiastically.

Hux attached a manacle around one of Ren's wrists, then the other. "There's a quick-release mechanism on these," Hux explained. He modified these himself. "Not that a proper lock would stop you, I suspect."

"An electronic lock would stop me, if the passcode had enough digits," Ren helpfully offered.

"I really hope that you don't go around freely sharing this information with our enemies, Ren." Hux wondered if he would ever need to make use of such a fact. "Over here."

Hux led the way to the bar. He unscrewed a cap on one end to reveal a metal clip. Ren got the picture quickly enough and raised his arm, and Hux attached the clip to the D-ring on the manacle, restraining Ren's wrist. He did the same on the other side, then retrieved the spreader bar, which had manacles already attached. Ren walked his feet apart without prompting, and Hux clasped the manacles to Ren's ankles, and then connected the ends of the bar via another pair of clips to the metal loops screwed into the floor.

Ren's body now made a perfect X.

"I like this," Ren said as he tested his bonds.

Hux grabbed a handful of Ren's crotch, his thumb hooking around Ren's swelling erection. "I can see that."

He let go, then went to collect the final item for the evening's activities: a suede flogger with many flat tails, each about a centimeter wide. He twirled it in his hand in front of Ren before grasping its many strands and pulling them through his loose fist.

" _That?_ That's not going to hurt me."

Ren still had a lot to learn. "Pain isn't always the goal."

With no further protest from Ren, Hux began. He started simple, giving Ren a few thwacks across his rear until the skin glowed pink. Ren didn't react, not that Hux expected him to yet. Hux's next target was Ren's back, between the shoulder blades. He swung the flogger, criss-crossing it in a figure-eight and catching Ren with the tips. He made his way down Ren's spine and then back up, leaving more flushed skin in his wake.

"The nice thing about _this_ ," Hux explained as he traced the flogger around Ren's waist from back to front as he circled him, "is that I can hit you _here_." With that, Hux swung the flogger and struck Ren between the legs. Ren jerked against his restraints, tightening his stomach as if to curl in on himself, and let out a whimper of surprise. Ren's accusatory eyes were incredulous at Hux's apparent crossing of this line. The message from Hux was clear; no part of Ren was too sacred to remain untouched.

Hux resumed his steady barrage of criss-crossing strokes, this time targeting Ren's thighs, before working his way up again to Ren's abdomen. Ren tensed instinctively, but there was no need; the flogger did no more than brush across Ren's skin. Hux was starting to work up a slight sweat, and they were only just getting started. He put the flogger down and unbuckled his belt as he walked to his bedroom. After putting away the belt, he unbuttoned his shirt, glad to feel the room's cool air on his skin. With the shirt discarded into his dirty laundry hamper, Hux walked back to Ren wearing his simple, standard issue black tank top and picked up the flogger.

Ren snickered.

"What's so amusing?"

"You're tiny."

Oh, that son of a bitch. "Excuse me? We're almost the same height."

"Not that," Ren clarified. "Your uniform makes you look bigger than you are."

Yes, his shirt had shoulder pads in it. Yes, it made his shoulders look more broad, and yes, Hux kind of liked that. However, that was all _none of Ren's business_.

"And?" Hux asked, in a tone that he hoped conveyed his impatience and displeasure at Ren's pointless commentary.

Ren shrugged in his bonds, then issued the challenge Hux saw coming the moment Ren mentioned his size. "I bet you can't even--"

Hux didn't let him finish. He stepped beside Ren, at the same time flipping the flogger in his hand, grabbing a hold of it by the strands. He swung it, hard, striking Ren across the left butt cheek.

"Fuck!" Ren cried out, drawing the expletive out into more of a gutteral groan than a tangible word.

The red imprint of the flogger's handle on Ren's skin formed almost immediately.

"How was that, Ren?" Hux asked as he stood in front of Ren once again, frowning. "Do you need another?"

Hux used the handle to lift Ren's chin. Ren shook his head, eyes averted from Hux's own.

"Use your words." Hux would do it again if he had to; he'd strike Ren, with the handle, on the very same spot.

"No, General."

Satisfied that he got some semblance of submission from Ren, Hux released Ren's chin and turned away. It irked him that Ren decided to act like this _now_ , while Hux was trying to build up the mood. He wanted to show Ren the benefits of building things up slowly; a mixture of sensation and impact play designed to make pleasure and pain almost indistinguishable. Hux genuinely thought Ren would enjoy the experience as much as Hux's enjoyed giving it to him. It was more intimate, in Hux's opinion, than something as crass as fellatio, and that made Ren's poorly-timed jeer sting all the more.

"Sorry," Ren quietly said behind him.

Hux snorted. _Of course_ Ren was listening in.

"I'll behave, I promise."

Sighing, Hux turned back to Ren. Ren's face was painted in guilt, like that of a child that realised it crossed a line. Feeling guilty alone was not enough of a consequence for wrongdoing, and Hux peevishly wondered if he should just end the scene.

"Please, Hux," Ren pleaded. "I want this. I want what you have to show me."

Hux took a deep breath and exhaled with a loud sigh. He wanted this, too. For days, he had looked forward to having Ren tied up and put on display, with every bit of him accessible to Hux. He wanted to see Ren's flushed skin and subtle muscle twitches as Hux flogged him. He wanted to see Ren come undone from this. If it went well, he was semi considering fucking Ren while he was tied up with his legs spread like this. The supports were strong enough to take Ren's weight if he lost his balance while Hux grabbed onto his hips, pulling him towards Hux as Hux impaled him with his cock.

Ren heard every thought. It was obvious; the man was incapable of concealing any expression at all, especially one of outright arousal and intense interest.

Okay.

Hux would continue.

"You will submit, fully," Hux commanded. "You will not speak out of turn, and you will do exactly as I say. Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes, General."

_Good_.

He would have to practically start from the beginning, after that interruption. Hux moved in behind Ren, and again began to swish the flogger in a figure-eight, brushing the tips lightly across Ren's skin. He worked his way down Ren's muscular back, his well-shaped butt, and his strapping thighs. He targeted Ren's flanks, then moved to the front, this time starting from Ren's robust quads, slightly strained from maintaining position. Avoiding Ren's groin, _this time_ , Hux gently struck Ren's lower torso, still with the same figure-eight motion, and made his way up.

Hux admired Ren's newly-glowing skin as the flogger steadily covered every bit of exposed flesh on Ren's chest. Ren's gaze was transfixed on Hux, shifting between the flogger in his hand and the movement of his arm. When the flogger's soft tails swept past one of Ren's nipples, Ren's breath hitched sharply. Experimentally, Hux directed the flogger elsewhere before targeting the other nipple, which elicited an identical response.

_Ren had sensitive nipples._

Hux stopped with the flogging. He turned the handle in his hand and used the end to gently scrape across Ren's left nipple, from above it to below, watching the tip pop out from behind the handle as he dragged the handle over it. Ren gasped sharply, and when Hux replaced the handle with his thumb and index finger, pinching very lightly, he was rewarded with the tiniest of moans from Ren.

Looking down, Hux saw Ren's cock, prominent and fully hard. Hux almost unconsciously reached for it with his other hand, grazing his fingers along it from the base to the tip. Hux, too, was hard, and the pressure in his pants was growing uncomfortable. He hadn't let go of the nipple by the time he looked up to catch Ren's fully blown open eyes and slack jaw. Ren looked at Hux intensely, waiting for Hux to do something, or say something, Hux didn't know what. What Hux did know was that the next thing he wanted, what he _absolutely had to do_ as if he were a man possessed, was drop the flogger, slide his hands around Ren's waist, bend down, and _lick_.

Ren's body was warm on Hux's tongue and now covered in goosebumps. Hux licked upwards, feeling the hard little nub under his tongue. He pressed his lips around it, sucking once, carefully, before detaching. Hux's dick was almost painfully hard now. He looked up towards Ren's face, trying to gauge his interest. Ren bit his lip, his eyes desperate--

Hux had to do it again. He was _compelled_. There was a plan for how this scene was supposed to go, somewhere in the back of his mind, and it didn't feature Ren's nipples, but right now, he just wanted--

He--

He closed his eyes and licked his lips before enclosing Ren's nipple once more. Gently sucking, fluttering his tongue over it -- Ren's nipple grew harder than before, and Ren moaned, much more audibly this time, and Hux was helplessly driven to suck more of that irresistible nub, harder this time.

Ren tugged against his bonds, mewling as he did.

That did it.

Hux was going to fuck him. Now.

First from behind, while he was restrained, and then he'd release him and have him right there on the damn table. Ren would be on his back with his legs spread, maybe with the spreader bar still attached. It could work, somehow, and then Hux would thrust into him to orgasm while doing anything and everything he could with his mouth to those dark, pert nipples.

Abruptly, Hux unlatched from Ren and made for his room. With uncharacteristically unsteady hands, he reached into his bedside drawer and accidentally knocked all the carefully arranged contents about, forcing him to rummage through the drawer until he found the scattered lubricant sachets. He grabbed one and headed back to Ren, who watched him like a hawk.

"Are you ready to take this further?" Hux asked as he tore open the sachet.

Ren never mentioned that sexual intercourse was off limits during their discussion. He seemed more enthusiastic about other things, but he also eagerly went along with everything else Hux had him do, so there was no reason to think this would be different. They were both adults, and sex wasn't some sacred ritual to be saved for special circumstances.

"Yes, General," Ren practically whispered.

Hux didn't bother answering as he coated his fingers with lubricant and stood behind Ren. He grabbed onto Ren's hip with one hand, the lubricant sachet tucked between two fingers for later use. With his other hand, he took his lubricated fingers and slid them down the crack of Ren's toned ass until his middle finger reached Ren's entrance.

They hadn't even started, and Ren was already breathing heavily. Perhaps he wanted this as much as Hux did. Hux pushed his middle finger in, carefully and slowly. Immediately, Ren made a choked-off sound and his body stiffened.

"Relax, will you?" Hux hadn't even gotten to the first knuckle and he felt like his finger was trapped in a vice. As enticing as that tightness was, Hux didn't want to do any damage.

Briefly, Hux wiggled his fingertip, trying to work his way in as Ren grunted.

"I'm serious, Ren," Hux said, stopping his finger in place. "You're as tight as a virgin princess."

Ren didn't reply. Hux expected some biting remark, but he got nothing at all. It would be funny if Ren was actually a virgin. It would certainly explain a few things. Ren's present tightness, his clumsiness the first time he sucked Hux off -- perhaps he was just rusty, something Hux was himself guilty of.

"I haven't," Ren said, and Hux dropped the torn-open lubricant sachet.

"You mean--"

"Not like this, no," Ren said hesitantly.

"Receiving, or--" Hux trailed off.

"Neither."

Hux's finger slipped out of Ren. He swallowed, trying to process this new information as quickly as possible. The strategy had to change. He couldn't just fuck Ren like this. If it was going to be his first time--

It truly sank in, then.

_This was going to be Ren's first time._

_No one else in the galaxy before Hux was able to claim Ren in this way._

Hux's breathing sped up. He couldn't fuck Ren like this, with him tied up, no matter how much he wanted to. Not if he'd never done this before. Hux had a reputation to maintain; he certainly didn't want word to spread that he was a bad lay.

Dropping to his knees, Hux released Ren's ankles from the manacles, followed by the ones around Ren's wrists. He would take Ren on his bed, a more appropriate venue for the situation at hand. There were other reasons to proceed carefully besides preserving his reputation. For one, people who had terrible first times bottoming tended to not want to do it again. Hux couldn't have that; he wanted to be able to take Ren time and time again, so it was important to form a positive association with the activity early on.

That's what Hux told himself as he led Ren by the wrist to the bedroom. There were several logical reasons for doing things this way. He was absolutely not making up excuses for wanting to be a little tender. There was no question about that.

_None at all_ , Hux thought as they crossed the threshold.

"Lie down on your back," Hux ordered. While Ren made himself comfortable, Hux pulled off his boots and put them away, and then removed and carefully folded his trousers. He grabbed a couple more lubricant packets from his drawer and climbed up alongside Ren. Thankfully, Ren made no mention of the appearance of Hux's bare legs. If he had, Hux would probably have tried to throttle him.

Propping himself up on his elbow, Hux surveyed Ren, who watched Hux's every movement. Ren raised a hand and touched a finger to Hux's chest, just at the top of his tank top, before trailing it down towards his groin.

"You should be naked, too," Ren stated casually.

True. He would need to take his clothing off at some point, anyway. Hux sat up and pulled his tank top off, then wriggled out of his boxer-briefs. Ren watched him, plainly interested. Hux studied Ren for signs of derision over his appearance, but found none. Instead, Ren looked receptive; Hux was the teacher and Ren was his pupil, and Hux kind of liked that idea.

Hux reached for another lubricant sachet, the first having been left in the other room. He coated his fingers as Ren watched, then reached down between Ren's legs. Ren shifted, spreading his legs enough for Hux to comfortably fit his hand between them, and Hux slid his fingers between Ren's cheeks until he found Ren's tight entrance once again.

Rather than diving straight in, this time Hux rubbed around the opening, swirling his finger around the hole. Ren's chest rose and fell evenly, but when Hux pushed his finger in, Ren's breath caught in his throat.

"Relax," Hux coaxed. It was better than before, but still tight as hell.

Ren smiled, weakly. "Believe me, I'm trying."

Well, if that was as relaxed as Ren got, then there was no point in wasting any more time. Hux slowly pushed in past the resistance with his middle finger. This small act made Ren groan and gasp for air. If he was this responsive to fingering, how was he going to take the actual sex?

Hux pushed his finger in and out of Ren, enjoying the sight of him trying not to squirm. Ren's muscles tensed here and there, sometimes seemingly in random order, and Hux drank in the sight.

When he determined that he achieved all he could with one finger, he withdrew and then pushed in with two. Ren moaned again, a raspy sound coming from deep in his throat.

"Relax," Hux reminded Ren again.

"You can hurt me there if you want," Ren informed him between panting breaths. "That's not a problem for me."

Idiot.

"No," Hux reproached. "This should feel good." After pausing to consider his statement, Hux asked, "Does it?"

Unhelpfully, Ren shrugged.

Hux pushed in further, until his fingers brushed past Ren's prostate. Ren twitched slightly and closed his eyes. He started to finally loosen as Hux very, very gently stroked his prostate. In and out his fingers went, making grotesque sounds as Hux worked.

As Hux fingered him, Ren slowly lost his cool. His pants became moans. His cock was rock hard, resting against his lower abdomen, with fluid collecting at the tip.

Opening his eyes, Ren said, "Let me touch you."

Before Hux cloud say anything, Ren had turned slightly towards him and his hand was on Hux's cock. Now it was Hux's turn to slowly lose his calm. Ren stroked him, lightly, just the way Hux liked when he was getting started, and Hux involuntarily let out a small moan.

He had to focus on the task at hand. Pleased that he could now get two fingers all the way inside Ren, and that Ren now seemed to be enjoying it, Hux withdrew and added more lubricant to his fingers. He placed them at Ren's opening, three this time, and pushed in.

Ren's eyes rolled back, his hips rolled forward, and he groaned. The display went directly to Hux's cock. Hux's breathing grew ragged with anticipation. Ren squeezed Hux's erection and tugged slowly and firmly. If things kept going this way, Hux was going to come embarrassingly early, as if _he_ was the virgin.

Ren stretched around Hux's fingers as Hux drove them in. He didn't do it all at once. Instead, he worked his way in with many short, gentle thrusts as Ren slowly accommodated him. Once his fingers were all the way in, Hux allowed longer strokes. When he was finally happy with Ren's level of preparation, Hux withdrew his fingers.

Now--

Well, now they were about to get much closer. There was a level of comfort that one reached with one's partner during the course of a relationship, where physical contact came naturally, and Hux and Ren were not at that point. Something about that excited Hux. A certain freshness that would soon be lost. Hux wanted to savour it.

He climbed over one of Ren's long legs until he settled between them. Ren shuffled his weight around, spreading his legs such that they were just out of contact from Hux's kneeling form. Hux squeezed the last of the lubricant from the sachet onto his hand and coated his penis with it until it was slick and shiny.

This angle wasn't good, Hux realised. Not for first time entry.

"Pass me a pillow," he said.

Ren reached up and grabbed one, yanking it out from underneath the covers and tossed it to Hux.

"Lift your hips."

Hux slid the pillow under Ren, propping him up for better access. That would do.

Hux inched closer to Ren, guiding his legs further apart. He pressed his cock against Ren's entrance then looked up towards Ren's face. This was another scene Hux wanted to burn into his memory forever: Kylo Ren, willingly cleaving to him. With one hand around his shaft to guide himself in and the other supporting his weight as he hovered over Ren, Hux pushed his hips forward.

Ren was still so fucking tight that Hux thought he might tear something.

"Ren."

Ren's eyes were closed tight, his lips tense, and his breaths short; he was most certainly not relaxed.

"Ren," Hux said again, to no avail.

Hux shifted his weight back to free up his supporting arm. He ran his fingers across Ren's thigh, and Ren's eyes shot open.

"Relax for me, Ren," Hux said, his voice low and unintentionally husky, as he gently stroked Ren's thigh. "Let it happen."

Ren's breathing changed, and Hux felt him slightly loosen up. He took advantage and inched into Ren, finally feeling Ren's flesh open before him. Ren gasped and swore, but didn't for a second take his eyes off of Hux's, his red lips parting as he struggled for air while Hux slowly entered him.

As Hux felt his head slip past the tightest constriction, Ren threw his head back and moaned in such a debauched way that Hux felt he could have come then and there. He slid into Ren's tightness much more easily now, letting Ren draw him in until he was fully inside.

Without withdrawing, Hux slowly repositioned himself, lowering his body over Ren's until he could feel Ren's rising heat on his chest and belly. They were so close, with Hux hovering just over Ren and Ren's breath growing hot against Hux's lips as Hux slid his hands under Ren and hooked them around Ren's shoulders. Hux knew Ren was muscular, but the fullness of Ren's shoulder muscles in his hands took him by pleasant surprise.

Hux licked his lips, biting his bottom lip before letting it go. _He was inside Ren now._ The thought itself was enough to almost drive him wild, and if he wasn't waiting for Ren to adjust to his cock, he'd be fucking Ren into oblivion.

Distracted, he caught the brief movement of Ren's eyes too late.

After one simple glance to Hux's lips and then back to his eyes, Ren lifted his head and pressed his lips to Hux's own.

Ren's lips didn't even move; they just touched for a second, and Hux only just registered how soft they felt before Ren pulled away, his expression uncertain. Waiting.

_Vulnerable._

Fuck it.

Just fuck everything.

What did it matter that it was _Ren_? Hux wanted this. He wanted this the whole damn time. Those lips. Those damn impertinent, voluptuous lips.

All of Hux's inhibitions evaporated as he dropped his weight onto Ren, pressing onto Ren's hot body and slowly thrusting in and out of him. Ren cried out and Hux immediately muffled the cry with a hard, rough kiss. In a split second, Ren was all over him. His legs wrapped tightly around Hux, his hands grabbing at Hux's waist, his back -- whatever they could get ahold of. And Ren kissed him back, his tongue messily and shamelessly intertwining with Hux's.

Hux thrusted more vigorously now, and Ren began moving to meet him. Glorious.

They fucked like this, arms wrestling around each other to get a better grip on whatever body part they could. Hux manoeuvred until he could grab a handful of Ren's hair and hold him in place long enough to escape his insistent mouth. He kissed and bit his way down Ren's jaw and neck, then down his chest until he settled on his target: Ren's nipple.

Somehow, Hux managed to disentangle his arms from Ren's, freeing them for the next task. He grabbed Ren's nipples, pinching, tugging, stretching, then releasing them to snap back into place. Ren's needy moan was the pinnacle of indecency, and Hux growled in response, taking a nipple into his mouth again and sucking. He lapped and slurped at it while tweaking the other with his fingers, all the while fucking into Ren's tight, slippery hole.

"Hux," Ren's voice strained as his fingers slid through Hux's hair. "Please--"

Hux scraped his teeth over Ren's little nub, then bit down. Ren jerked against him, his fingers digging into Hux's scalp.

"More," Ren moaned. " _Harder_."

Hux didn't know what in particular Ren was referring to, so he went with everything, turning his short, sharp thrusts into full, thorough strokes that only stopped when Hux was to the hilt. He pinched Ren's nipple harder, twisting it to force a cry, while biting and sucking the other one with his all. His free hand found its way down to between their bodies. Ren's cockhead was slick with precum. Hux spread it around, paying particular attention to rubbing the underside of the glans with his thumb.

"Hux!"

Hux paused, lifting his head to glance up at Ren. Ren wasn't looking at him. His head was thrown back, his eyes closed and face contorted. Then suddenly, his eyes flew open, pleading.

"What are you doing?" Ren asked, confused and panting, his hand dropping from the grip on Hux's head and fingers tracing down his face. "I'm so close, Hux, please, don't stop."

Oh.

Hux continued right from where he left off, forcing the most delicious series of sounds he'd ever heard out of anybody from Ren, urging Hux to fuck Ren more, harder. Hux lost himself in it. Sliding in and out of Ren's wet tightness, Ren's nipples under his tongue and between his fingers, Ren's swollen cock. They consumed Hux's senses.

Ren spilling himself into Hux's hand took Hux by surprise, and while Ren was still coming, Hux reclaimed his luscious mouth. Ren wrapped himself around Hux and Hux hammered into him, propelling himself towards his own orgasm. It didn't take long, not with Ren's tongue obscenely plunging into his mouth, before Hux climaxed with something that was halfway between a whine and a grunt that might have resembled the name "Kylo" if it hadn't been muffled by that fat tongue.

Hux remained inside Ren as they both came down, Hux lying bonelessly on top of Ren with Ren holding him in place with his stupidly attractive arms. Hux couldn't move right now if he wanted to.

He didn't want to.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really hope I did this chapter justice! Writing straight out BDSM smut seems to come easily to me, but writing intimate interactions between these two assholes is hard D-:
> 
> I have two other kykux fics that I want to get done before the next chapter of this series, so apologies if there is a longer wait!


	12. I've got a bad feeling about this

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kylo and Hux avoid confronting their changing relationship, and Hux devises a new punishment for Kylo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter features figging! If you won't know what figging is, well, you're in for a treat ;-)

Hux wasn't asleep. His eyes were closed, but both his controlled breathing and active mind gave him away. He made no move to get up or so much as roll off, even after his softened cock slipped out of Kylo.

Kylo didn't mind.

He could lay here for longer, with the general's weight on top of him and his hair pressed against Kylo's lips and nose. His hair smelled mostly of whatever Hux used to keep it in place, but his natural smell also came through slightly as a result of their mutual exertion. Kylo didn't dare move, faintly afraid that if he did, it would break whatever spell compelled Hux to remain in Kylo's arms instead of rushing straight to the shower.

When Kylo jerked awake, the room was dark and Hux was no longer on top of him. He was in the bed next to Kylo, curled up under the covers and leaning slightly against him, completely asleep. Kylo considered his options. He could get up and return to his quarters to clean himself up and sleep in his own bed for the remainder of the night cycle. Or he could easily slip under the covers here, next to Hux.

After their evening went from what may have been a gratifying flogging to something entirely different, Kylo was unsure. In the course of less than an hour, whatever they had between them had gone from a mutually beneficial _arrangement_ to what Kylo was certain was something more intimate. Kisses and tangled bodies. _Closeness_. Kylo knew about these things. In other people's minds, they existed as memories and longing. A cherished partner, rather than just someone to fuck. A lover.

Kylo almost scoffed at the thought, but the evidence was irrefutable; he enjoyed the closeness with Hux on a different level from their other activities. The way Hux _touched_ him, with his hands and with his mouth, his lips, how it felt to have Hux inside him, how Hux's body reacted to Kylo's, Hux's satisfaction when he finally caved into what he most desired -- it was like nothing Kylo ever felt before. Second-hand experience completely paled in comparison.

Careful not to wake Hux up, Kylo rolled away enough to free the part of the duvet he was lying on and quietly shuffled into bed next to Hux. The strength of Hux's scent under the covers took Kylo by surprise. Hux seemed exactly the type of person to have his sheets laundered every day, but no. He probably religiously stuck to the prescribed schedule, whatever that was. All Kylo knew was that every so often, he returned to his bedroom to find everything polished clean and his bed made. The housekeeping droids seemed competent enough to observe Kylo's strict _never enter my quarters when I'm there_ rule.

Hux stirred slightly. He was facing away from Kylo, curled almost into a ball. Was he cold? Kylo inched his way towards Hux until their bodies almost touched, when Hux said something incoherent and rolled over until was resting partially on Kylo, still very much asleep. Kylo debated putting his arm around Hux, wondering if it was too overt, before deciding to do it. If Hux complained, Kylo could pretend he did it in his sleep.

The next time Kylo woke, the lights in the room were dimmed, but very gradually brightening in a simulation of dawn. Hux had rolled away at some point and was still asleep, but only lightly so. He would wake up at any moment. Kylo was hard, and memories of the night before flooded his thoughts, keeping his erection going strong. If he was alone, Kylo would jerk off as he did most mornings when there were no pressing matters to attend to. Hux would probably get annoyed if Kylo did it in his bed, soiling his sheets. Perhaps Kylo should do it _because_ Hux would get annoyed. He decided to take an intermediate approach and touch himself lightly, as Hux liked to do to himself. Then Hux could take it or leave it when he finally woke up.

Several minutes later, Hux's morning alarm sounded and he reached out sleepily from under the covers to his bedside table to switch it off.

"Good morning," Kylo said, and Hux nearly jumped.

"You're still here," Hux remarked, still facing away from Kylo. There was an aura of uncertainty about him, Kylo sensed.

"I'm still here."

Hux was silent for a minute. He was conflicted. Kylo didn't want to pry, didn't intend to listen in, necessarily, but this new extended closeness with Hux made it a lot easier to just let it happen than attempt to block it out.

"Do you want me to leave?" Kylo asked. Kylo felt a spike of anxiety, and he didn't know whether it came from himself or Hux. Maybe both.

"No--" Hux started, then fell silent again.

An alarm chimed, different from the one that woke Hux up. "Blast," Hux said. "I'm _usually_ awake much earlier than this."

"Did I wear you out, General?" Kylo teased, hoping to somehow diffuse Hux's tension over Kylo's presence.

It must have worked, because Hux finally rolled over and looked at Kylo. His eyes were still sleepy and his hair stuck out in all directions, very much unlike his usual poised self.

"What?" Hux asked flatly when he caught Kylo's amused smile.

Kylo propped himself up onto one elbow. "Do you always look like this in the morning? Or only after you get laid?"

Hux took the bait and lunged at Kylo, his hand making for Kylo's neck. Kylo let Hux push him over and climb on top of him, straddling him in a makeshift hold with Hux's hand clutching his throat. The grip was hardly threatening. Hux made every appearance of looking angry, but even without the Force, Kylo could sense otherwise. After all, it was now very much obvious that Hux also had a morning erection, and he would soon notice Kylo's hard length rubbing his butt cheeks, especially now that Kylo started to roll his hips forward, deliberately rubbing against Hux.

Before Hux could react, Kylo swiftly pushed at the inside of Hux's elbows, collapsing his arms and forcing him to fall forward until they were face to face.

"You're alarmingly quick at this," Hux accused, not referring to Kylo's physical manoeuvre.

Grinning, Kylo took initiative again and lifted his head the short distance it took to reach Hux's lips. This time, he didn't start with a tentative touch, unsure of how Hux would react. _This_ time, he was confident, and Hux's feigned annoyance fooled no one. They kissed, lips and tongues working at each other, until Hux pried himself away.

"Ren," Hux said, almost gasping for air. "I need to get up and have breakfast. I'm due on the bridge."

"I've got breakfast for you right here," Kylo said playfully without missing a beat as he ground himself against Hux.

Hux's eyes went wide and he bit his lip before saying, " _Filthy_." Then he dove into Kylo's mouth with vigour, muttering, "fucking filthy" and "you deserve a thorough spanking for that" between breaths.

The threat of spanking immediately went to Kylo's head and to his loins, and he practically whimpered, "Please!"

Hux half smirked and half snarled, "Later. If you're good."

Okay. Kylo could be good. He nodded, then remembered the magic words, the keys to being _good_. "Yes. Yes, _General_ ," and Hux groaned and swore and then dismounted Kylo, rolling him over to face Hux.

"Come on, there's not much time," Hux said as he wrapped his hand around Kylo's cock, much to Kylo's delight. "You do me and I'll do you."

Facing each other, hands around each other's cocks. Kylo let his mind drift and closed the loop, remembering at the last moment to ask permission, to which Hux responded with a quick nod. He could feel Hux's sensations fully -- the feeling of Kylo's firm grip around his cock, the shame at his lack of self-control, the guilty pleasure of giving in, the endless fascination with the softness of Kylo's lips. Hux's lips were good, too. Kylo liked them.

Hux's mind drifted to Kylo's nipples, and Kylo wordlessly grabbed Hux's free hand and brought them to his chest. Hux immediately pinched one of Kylo's nipples and Kylo felt a surge of pleasure coming from both of them. Hux twisted, first lightly and then sharply, drawing a sharp moan from Kylo. Two more tugs and twists, and Kylo was spurting into Hux's hand. Hux was almost there himself, and as soon as the last of his orgasm was pulled from him, Kylo let go of Hux's dick for just long enough to slather some of his come from Hux's hand onto his own before resuming his now slippery hold on Hux and and wanking him ferociously while he cried out incoherently. Hux came almost with a scream, panting and keening into Kylo's neck. Kylo was panting too, from his own orgasm and from the intensity of Hux's.

This-- Kylo sensed this wasn't something Hux was used to. It was a feeling of unfamiliarity more than anything else; despite being technically more experienced, Hux had kept his previous partners at a comfortable distance, and all of those partners _preferred_ that distance. Kylo understood that -- it made sense, from a certain point of view, and was perfectly in line with Hux's methodical mental compartmentalisation. How Hux succeeded in doing that was beyond Kylo's comprehension. If Kylo had that capability, he would have utilised it long ago.

Right now, Hux's compartmentalisation had slightly broken down and Kylo could feel him trying to piece it back together, before actually compartmentalising _that_ into a category of tasks to do at a later date. Just like that, Hux seemed to snap out of a threatening crisis. He was astoundingly calm when he informed Kylo that they really did have to get up and shower and go have breakfast. It was only then that Kylo backed off from Hux's mind, more than a little disconcerted, though still in awe, at what just transpired in Hux's thoughts.

They showered separately, though Hux remained in the refresher shaving in front of the mirror while Kylo washed himself with Hux's disappointing regulation shower products. Unable to do his usual hair treatment, Kylo tied up his wet hair into a bun. They were about to leave Hux's quarters when Hux abruptly stopped.

"Wait," he said. "I need to water my plant."

There was something bizarre about that plant. Hux associated it with a feeling of anticipation and excitement. It was baffling, even more so the way Hux doted over it. As they left for the officers' mess, Kylo tried to put it out of his mind. He had enough of Hux's psychology for one day.

They arrived at the tail end of breakfast. Kylo wondered why more people were trying not to stare at him than usual, and then realised it was his hair.

_No, not the hair._

It was _Hux_. He must have done it unconsciously. There was no other explanation, but Kylo was certain that he didn't imagine Hux putting his hand against the small of Kylo's back while urging him along the buffet table because he was taking too long. Kylo didn't know whether to laugh or to die internally later when Hux later reached over to Kylo's tray, asked "Do you mind?" before plucking some strange berries that Kylo didn't like the taste of from his plate with a fork.

So much for compartmentalisation, or even attempting to be discreet.

Kylo expected a breakdown. He expected _something_ from Hux in the aftermath, but there was nothing, and infuriatingly, Hux seemed as at peace with himself as ever. He didn't avoid Kylo. He didn't immediately invite him back to his bed either, but then their activities were never on a daily basis anyway. There was a glaring difference from earlier. He touched Kylo more.

Sometimes it was a brush past his knee. Sometimes he picked off lint off of Kylo's cowl. Kylo's favourite was a hand on the small of his back.

Kylo wasn't sure how to reciprocate. Not like this. Hux was alarmingly casual, while Kylo would spent too long mulling over exactly how he would put his hand on Hux's shoulder and who could possibly see, and by the time he decided on a plan, the moment had passed. It seemed absurd after he had little problem being all over Hux when they had sex, but that felt different. There was a certain build-up to it. Anyway, Hux had initiated all of those things, not Kylo.

Out of the blue, some days later, Hux summoned Kylo to his quarters in the middle of his shift. An impromptu meeting? Or the spanking Hux had promised him? Kylo's cock twitched at the prospect before he quickly dismissed it. Hux didn't mix his recreational hours with his working ones. Kylo made his presence at Hux's door known. He noted the level three _do not disturb_ notification above the keypad, meaning the only acceptable interruptions were for emergencies and urgent non-immediately threatening matters.

The door opened, and Kylo walked in to see Hux poring over datapads at his desk with that ridiculous, out of place potted plant perched at one end. Kylo took off his mask and pulled up a chair to sit opposite Hux, who still hadn't looked up.

"You're late," Hux remarked impassively.

"I would have been on time, if you told me you wanted me here earlier."

"I put this appointment in your schedule two cycles ago," Hux said, sounding marginally annoyed. "Did you even look?"

Kylo hadn't. He didn't have such a rigorous schedule that he needed to constantly consult his calendar. He reached for the comm in his pocket to check, but Hux waved his hand dismissively.

"I should have known. Nevermind."

"So why am I here?" Kylo felt a familiar wave of apprehension, similar to the first time Hux summoned him for a punishment. Was that what this was?

"It's the end of the financial term. There are accounts to wrap up. Unexpected expenses from things such as unanticipated damage to infrastructure." Hux's statement was loaded, and Kylo knew it. "There is a lot of paperwork. It's tedious."

He stared at Hux, trying to gauge his intent. There was more to this besides Hux complaining. "Don't you have people to do this kind of thing for you?"

"I do," Hux said. "However, there are certain expense claims that only I can file and approve."

Kylo swallowed. Hux shouldn't have been able to make him feel cornered like this. Like he was walking into a trap. "Like what?" Kylo asked.

"Rampant destruction of First Order property by your lightsaber, wielded by _you_."

Kylo prepared himself for a lecture. He wished he had checked his schedule after all, so he would know how long he had to put up with this for. "Fine," he said. "So you want me to do your paperwork for you?"

Truthfully, Kylo didn't know. Hux was being especially well-guarded, very focussed on the task at hand and not his immediate future plans.

"No. It would be too inefficient."

"Then what?" Kylo asked, getting increasingly frustrated. "Are you going to punish me again?"

Part of him wanted it, but part of him, a very _tiny_ part of him, knew very well that if it happened, he wouldn't be able to remain composed, no matter how well he could take the pain.

Hux smirked. "I am going to fill in the forms. Your punishment is simply to watch."

Death by boredom. So be it. "That's _it_?"

"Never underestimate me, _Kylo Ren_. There's more. You'll see shortly."

With that, Hux carefully collected his datapads to one side of his desk and brought his plant to the center. It was maybe a foot tall with several stalks and with many thin, long green leaves.

"There's a plastic bin in my refresher," Hux said. "Bring it to me."

Kylo obeyed, now insatiably curious about what the hell was happening.

Hux placed the bin on his desk and then placed the plant inside, pot and all, before proceeding to grab a hold of the stalks and pull until he dislodged the roots, soil, and everything from the pot. He brushed off the excess soil with his hands, revealing a large, light-coloured strangely-shaped root. It looked not very different from the misshapen hand of a Crolute, but with larger, uneven sized fingers. Hux snapped off the stalks and dumped them in the bin before placing the bin on the floor next to him. He then took the root to the refresher and washed it off.

When he returned, the root looked very clean. Hux sat down and snapped one of the fingers off unceremoniously. A sharp odour immediately filled the room. The root was most certainly a food additive, something aromatic to put in spiced dishes.

"What is that?" Kylo asked, now irresistibly curious about this plant, this _vegetable_ , that danced in Hux's thoughts for weeks. "A delicacy from your home planet?"

"You could say that," Hux replied.

The piece Hux broke off was the length of one of Kylo's fingers, but thicker. Not as thick as a cock. Not Kylo's cock, anyway, and also not as thick as Hux's.

Hux opened one of his desk drawers and retrieved a knife. He methodically peeled the piece of root. Kylo expected him to eat it immediately, to taunt Kylo with how delicious it was, and then refuse to give him any in some form of childish revenge against Kylo's allegedly childish tantrums. Hux didn't do anything like that, however. He carved it instead. He left a wide base, then cut in a long groove that went all the way around. This part was as thick as Kylo's thumb. The remainder of the root was left bulbous with a bluntly pointed tip. Hux gave it a final look, smoothed out any sharp corners and then admired his handiwork.

"Take off your robe, drop your trousers and bend over the desk," Hux ordered nonchalantly.

"Hux, it's the middle of--"

"Don't make me repeat myself," Hux said with an eerie calm.

Middle of his shift or not, Hux wanted to get into things now. It broke the usual pattern. Kylo didn't mind, exactly. Maybe it made Hux's paperwork more tolerable. Kylo got to his feet, took off his robe, folded carefully and put in on the chair, followed by his tunic, and then dropped his pants down to mid-thigh level and bent over, resting on his elbows. Hux dipped the piece of root into a glass of water on his desk, submerging it completely and then walked around behind Kylo.

"Wait, Hux, are you going to put that thing in me?" Kylo asked, alarmed.

"Don't worry, Ren, it won't get _stuck_ in you."

Suddenly, the shape of the thing made sense, and so did Hux's bizarre feelings regarding the plant. Maybe the root was some kind of aphrodisiac, and by the time Hux was done with his forms, Kylo would be rearing to go. His cock started hardening at the prospect, even though this whole situation was more than a little strange.

Kylo felt Hux's gloved fingers spread his cheeks and the cool root press against his asshole. Besides the water, there was no lubrication.

"Ren," Hux said. "Relax."

It had been a few days since he had sex with Hux, and everything had tightened up again. Hux slowly worked the root into him. Kylo tried to relax, fighting the instinct to clench. What Hux was doing felt good, despite Kylo's tightness. Once it passed the widest part, it seemed to go in more easily. Hux gave it a final push, then slapped Kylo's ass, short and sharp.

This wasn't a punishment. This was another one of Hux's games, disguised as official business so he could have a little fun during a quiet day.

Hux sat down, pushed the rest of the root to the side, and rearranged his datapads. "You will maintain your position until I'm finished with every form relating to damage caused by you."

Hux was so stern about this that Kylo wanted to laugh. Instead, largely to appease him in exchange for hopefully some spanking later, Kylo said, "Yes, General."

As soon as the words left his mouth, his hole started feeling distinctly warm. He was right. The root was an aphrodisiac of sorts. He tried something like this before on his cock. A balm that increased sensitivity. It was nice, and Kylo used it all up jerking off, not really thinking about putting it anywhere else. His erection grew now, in response to the warmth in his ass and the memory of the balm. Hux would see him frustrated. As long as Kylo got something out of it at the end, he didn't mind. He could wait for Hux to finish his forms.

The heat grew stronger, and Kylo clenched down on the root involuntarily. It almost stung, and Kylo wondered if this was what was supposed to happen. He wished he could spread himself and get some cool are around there to cool things off.

"Hux," Kylo asked, aware that his voice was unusually unsteady. Hux put down his stylus and looked up. "It's getting pretty hot. Like burning."

"Hmmm, yes," was all Hux said before looking back down at a spreadsheet on the datapad.

Kylo swallowed. The heat was starting to get unbearable. Every movement, every muscle twitch elicited a burning, stinging sensation. He started to sweat, everywhere, as the heat grew until he felt like his hole was on fire. Kylo struggled not to move and writhe out of fear of exacerbating the burning.

"Hux!" He growled through gritted teeth. "What is this, Hux?!"

Hux calmly put down the datapad he had been studying and looked up at Kylo with a sardonic smile. "It's ginger."

"That doesn't help!" Kylo growled.

"It's the root of a plant. Very healthy, and used in cooking in a number of systems."

That explanation was pointless! "Hux!" Kylo demanded impatiently as the burning grew.

"When cut, it releases essential oils," Hux continued. "They are responsible for what you are feeling now."

Kylo panted, trying to glare at Hux, but only succeeding in appearing desperate.

"How long?!"

"How long what, Ren? If you can't ask a question comprehensibly, then I can't help you."

Fire. Molten lava. The burn of a lightsaber. It had to stop. He couldn't take this much longer.

"How long do I have to keep it in?!" He sounded openly desperate now, not even trying to hide his discomfort.

"Until I'm done with the forms, Ren, and the more you interrupt me, the slower I'm going to go."

Kylo swore under his breath. He would have preferred caning to the raging fire in his asshole. He waited, holding as still as he could. Meditating would take some of the edge off, but Kylo found it too difficult to concentrate on, so he closed his eyes and took deep breaths and willed Hux to finish the stupid forms as soon as possible.

Finally, _finally_ , Hux turned off the screens. He stood up and stretched while Kylo slumped over the desk, quivering.

Kylo was exceedingly glad to feel Hux's fingers grab the base of the root and pull.

"Give it a little push," Hux said.

Whatever sense of shame Kylo had, it was far eclipsed by the urgent need to get rid of the evil root protruding into him, and Kylo pushed. The root came out quickly, and faster than it came on, the burning sensation disappeared, leaving Kylo with a pleasant warm glow.

"You can get dressed again," said Hux. "I hope you learned your lesson."

"Yes, _General_ ," Kylo hissed.

Now that the pain was gone and the warmth was back, Kylo grew hard again. _Not now_ , Kylo futilely instructed himself.

Hux was cruel. Evil.

"Is that all you need from me?"

"That's all for now, yes."

Kylo put his mask on and turned to leave when Hux called out to him. "The root quickly loses its potency once it has been cut."

_Perfect._

"If you want to try this again _recreationally_ , come back tonight, after dinner."

_Fuck_

That damn Hux!

Kylo stormed out of Hux's quarters and down the corridor. His hole was pleasantly warm and his cock was hard in his pants, and he needed to see to both of those things.

Yes.

Yes, he'd be back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yes. Hmmm. Figging. There were previously no kylux stories featuring this fun activity, and now there is one. I'd say I fairly carefully researched the topic ^_^ but don't take my word for it on the plant cultivation aspects. I'll claim artistic license for that one. It's space ginger, after all, much like our general.


	13. Do Or Do Not

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hux has plans, but Kylo Ren wrecks them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning for mild dubcon in this chapter.

Kylo Ren was asleep on Hux's bed, despite Hux making it patently explicit that he had work to do after their little interlude. Instead of using the shower as Hux had offered and then showing himself out, Kylo promptly fell asleep during the time Hux had allocated to his recovery. If only Hux could afford the luxury of passing out whenever and wherever he pleased. Now Kylo's body occupied more than his fair share of Hux's bed, his limbs sprawled as he lay face down, drooling onto Hux's sheets.

Kylo's backside was already a deep red from Hux's belt. Soon, it would be a spread of deep purple. Hux still didn't get to fuck him exactly how he'd wanted, rough and hard against his desk, but Hux wasn't prepared to complain about how mind-bendingly tight Kylo was around his cock. He didn't need to be particularly rough to get a good reaction. As it was, Hux managed to get him off without a reach-around.

The very recent memory of pushing Kylo's head down and forcing him to lick his semen from Hux's desk while Hux pummeled into him combined with Kylo's presence next to Hux on the bed, still distinctly smelling of sex, caused Hux's cock to stir distractingly.

Hux sighed. It was impossible to work like this. He swung his legs over the edge of the bed, threw on a robe, and padded to his main room. He wasn't sure how long he'd been reading through reports before Kylo strode in from the bedroom, stark naked and sleepily rubbing his eyes.

"You're working," Kylo said as if this revelation was a surprise to him.

Rolling his eyes, Hux said, "Obviously, Ren."

Ren smirked before turning towards the refresher.

"What?" Hux asked, not completely sure he wanted to hear whatever inanity Ren thought would pass for witty.

"You called me _Ren_ ," Ren said, pausing in the doorway of the refresher.

The absurdity of Ren's statement was shocking, even for Ren. "I always call you _Ren_!" Hux protested.

"You didn't a moment ago," Ren said. "In your head."

Hux dropped the datapad he was holding. It clanged against his desk just as the refresher door slid closed.

Ren, Kylo -- what difference did it make? Why was it significant? Hux's heart started to race. It was just a name. Whatever he called that man, it meant nothing. Ren was Ren, and he also happened to be called Kylo, and that was all there was to it.

Ren was out of the refresher before Hux managed to organise his thoughts. He threw his clothing back on while Hux watched, not bothering to fasten anything properly for the short walk back to his quarters.

"I'll leave you to your work," Ren teased. "Goodnight, General."

"Goodnight, _Kylo_ ," Hux sneered.

After Ren left, Hux shoved his datapad aside and slumped forward onto his desk, burying his face into his folded arms.

"You can call me _Kylo_ if you want," _Ren_ said through his mask the next day when they were out of earshot of everyone else on the bridge.

Hux turned to look at _Ren_ slowly, horrified that he would bring this up _now_.

"In private, of course," Ren added. Hux could hear the glee in Ren's voice, even through the modulator.

Why did Ren do this? Was his sole purpose in life to make Hux's difficult? Were none of Hux's efforts with Ren successful _at all_? The only thing Hux wanted was to blow off some steam and indulge in old pleasures, while tailoring Ren's behaviour to be more agreeable, and Ren was ruining it.

"I am perfectly content calling you _Ren_ , Ren," Hux retorted.

Ren's head bobbed a little, tipping Hux off that Ren was silently _laughing_ at Hux under all that gear. Hux's lips tightened. The nerve that man had!

"We'll see what you call me when you fuck me after this shift," Ren said coolly.

Hux clenched his fists. He wanted to rage at Ren, to _scream_ at that presumptuous son of a bitch, but he refused to lose his composure because of Ren again. This was all part of Ren's ridiculous game. Ren wanted to get a rise out of Hux, and Hux wasn't about to--

"You'll want to see the bruises," Ren said casually. "They're impressive."

Hux's breath caught in his throat and his eyes widened. He stared at Ren, at where his eyes were behind the dark slit in his mask. He could spank that insolent, bruised posterior, and Ren would surely feel it.

"My quarters," Hux hissed and immediately turned to storm away from Ren. He was so preoccupied with Ren riling him up combined with the thought of paddling Ren's bruised ass that he nearly walked off the edge of the command gallery and into the navigation pit. The only thing that stopped him was an invisible grip around his waist.

_Ren._

Many surprisingly antagonisation-free cycles later, which Hux attributed to some highly effective and admittedly enjoyable discipline, Hux found himself alone with Ren in an elevator. There had been a heated holoconference discussion with other members of high command regarding the lack of oversight of Hux's command of the Starkiller project. That discussion was _not_ on the agenda and had Hux fuming until Ren stepped in and reminded them in no uncertain terms that the only required oversight came from Supreme Leader Snoke and that they would be wise to toe the line.

"They're jealous of your success," Ren said once they were alone.

"You can read minds over holo?" Hux asked, unsure of whether or not it was a stupid question.

"No, but it's obvious. You can see it too."

It was true. Hux could.

Without warning, Ren removed his mask. Hux felt the mood in the small, enclosed space change abruptly as Ren pushed Hux against the wall, pressing his body against Hux's. This was hardly the place for this. They would arrive at their destination soon, and Hux hadn't entered his override code to prevent the elevator from stopping at other levels.

"You've taken me five times so far, _General_ ," Ren breathed into Hux's ear. "When is it my turn to have you writhing beneath me?"

Hux swallowed hard. Where did _this_ come from?

"Or is this something else I have to _earn_?"

"Ren," Hux growled. "This is neither the time nor the place."

The elevator stopped. Ren backed off, put his mask back on, and left Hux in the elevator wordlessly when the door opened. Hux watched him go. Something so screamingly obvious occurred to Hux that he kicked himself for not realising it earlier; Ren wasn't submissive. He got off on bottoming in various forms, but he would never be more obedient than what Hux demanded in exchange for giving Ren what he wanted. He would never be _tamed_ the way Hux wanted.

He stood in the elevator pondering until some officers walked in and looked at him strangely. Hux made an excuse about the elevator door behaving erratically and quickly left.

Back in his quarters, Hux collapsed on his bed. Ren would never be an ideal submissive, no matter how hard Hux worked with him. The pertinent question was did Hux even care? There was no point in continuing relationship with no purpose; if either party's needs weren't being met, then the investment wasn't worthwhile.

Hux laughed into his pillow. _Kylo Ren_. Bad investment or not, Hux hadn't had this much fun in years. Ren behaved well enough under the right circumstances, and Hux hadn't failed to bring him in line when he needed to. In private, anyway.

He would let the relationship continue, for now.

On his next free evening, Hux invited Ren over. There was plenty of time, this time, and Hux had something new to introduce Ren to. It was against regulations to keep anything with open flames on board, aside from certain designated areas. Hux mulled over the idea of using candles for a while before deciding it was acceptable, so long as he prepared fire-fighting measures within easy reach.

Ren arrived while Hux was in his bedroom, getting everything together. "Come in here," Hux called out. Ren's mask was already off. Instead of stripping down, as was usual for their routine, Ren immediately loomed over Hux.

"What are you doing?" Hux asked suspiciously.

"I've had enough of this," Ren grizzled against Hux's ear.

Hux wanted to ask Ren exactly what he meant, but instead of letting him speak, Ren grabbed Hux and pushed him face down onto the bed. "Ren!" Hux protested.

Ren laid on top of Hux, holding Hux down using the massive weight of his upper body while both of their legs hung off the edge of the mattress.

" _Ren!_ Stop this at once." Hux tried to be stern, a difficult task while straining underneath Ren.

"No," Ren said. "You stop."

Ren began to grind against him, and Hux could feel Ren's hard length pressed against his backside, even with all the clothing separating them. Hux wasn't going to go down so easily.

"Ren--"

"Quiet," Ren commanded. At the same time, Ren backed off somewhat. Hux tried to take advantage, wanting to wrestle Ren off of him, but found himself unable to move his hands, as if his wrists were being restrained to the mattress.

_Fuck._

He pulled at the invisible restraints, trying to draw his hands in towards himself. It wasn't working. He was stuck like this, bent over the bed, and Ren was going to do who knows what. Have his way with Hux, presumably. Fantastic.

"Happy?!" Hux snapped indignantly, still attempting to struggle against Ren's Force hold as Ren worked him into a slightly different position, pressing Hux's face and shoulders down while raising his ass in the air.

Ren didn't reply. He reached around Hux's torso -- with his real hands -- and unbuckled Hux's belt, then undid the buttons and loosened his trousers. Hux should have known it would come to this. The unhinged Kylo Ren could hardly be expected to control his animalistic urges, and now Hux was going to suffer for his fatal error in judgement.

"Hux! Get a hold of yourself," Ren reproached. "When have I ever lifted a finger against you?"

Ren sounded annoyed. No, not annoyed. Hurt.

"Quit fighting it and let me do this for you, or use that little phrase of yours," Ren said condescendingly. "I'll stop, if you want me to."

The offer to stop wasn't condescending, however, and Hux relaxed somewhat, until Ren inched Hux's trousers down a little, just enough to expose the skin over his tailbone. The next thing Hux felt was Ren's warm lips on that very spot, kissing him.

Oh, no.

Ren wasn't consumed by lust. That sentimental sap was--

In a smooth motion, Ren pulled Hux's trousers and underwear down to his thighs and the next thing Hux felt was a warm, wet tongue in the crack of his ass.

Oh--

"That's disgusting," Hux stammered.

Ren continued his obscene, filthy action, shamelessly licking long strokes all the way from Hux's perineum to the top of his crack. Hux tried to ignore how nice the soft, wet pressure felt when Ren's tongue passed across Hux's opening, and tried to wiggle away.

"If you want me to stop, just say the magic words," Ren teased, his words slightly muffled by Hux's butt cheek.

"Fuck," was all Hux managed to utter, because in that moment, Ren's depraved tongue licked softly across Hux's asshole, tickling him pleasurably.

"I refuse to believe you'd remove all this hair if you _didn't_ want this," Ren spoke during a brief pause from his eager licking.

It wasn't that! It was for hygiene and comfort, and Hux liked the clean look. Not whatever reasons Ren was fabricating in his mind.

Ren licked across Hux's asshole faster, with more pressure, lapping at it enthusiastically. He interspersed that with his wet, impertinent, _filthy_ tongue skating around the rim. Hux was beside himself, gritting his teeth to stop himself from making any sounds that would admit defeat. He got somewhat on top of things, when Ren's slippery tongue started pushing into him.

"Fuck." Hux dragged out the word will his mouth pressed against his clean, fresh-smelling sheets.

Hux's eyes rolled back as Ren worked his tongue into him, and then began to slowly thrust, steadily driving away Hux's resolve. It felt good. It felt _too_ good. It felt good enough that Hux found himself moaning incoherently into the sheets. Ren only became more enthusiastic, and soon Hux felt like he was building towards something.

He swore when the contact disappeared. "Ren!" Hux complained. "Why did you stop?"

"Turn around and see for yourself," said Ren in a mildly playful tone.

Very funny. _Hilarious._

"I _would_ if you'd release me."

Infuriatingly, Ren sniggered behind him. "I released you ten minutes ago."

Immediately, Hux tested Ren's assertion, and was genuinely surprised to find he was free. His rational mind told him to get up, subdue Ren, and teach him a lesson in manners. His irrational mind drove him to glance over his shoulder and take in the sight of Ren shucking the last of his clothing off onto the floor, then quickly respond by kicking off his uniform trousers and quickly unbuttoning and throwing aside his shirt. When he was fully naked, he resumed his position.

"Well?" He asked expectantly. "Get on with it, then."

"You're not in charge right now," Ren said authoritatively, but he still did as Hux demanded, and resumed licking.

Ren was astoundingly good at this, and not at all tentative like with some of the earlier things they did. Hux groaned as Ren plunged his tongue into him again. An unnatural stimulation around his cock joined Ren's tongue. Hux tried not to think about it; being touched by the Force was disconcerting at best, and he hoped like hell that Ren knew what he was doing and that Hux wouldn't end this sexual encounter with an emergency medical trip, because under no circumstances did Hux want Ren to _stop_.

The dual sensations of Ren's tongue sliding in and out of him and the mystical Force-job were rapidly bringing Hux to a crescendo. "Ren," he gasped, just as he was on the brink.

The tell-tale feeling of an impending orgasm stopped dead in its tracks, his climax denied even as Ren continued his ministrations. Hux whimpered in frustration before launching at the person obviously responsible.

" _Ren!_ " Hux cried out. "What did you do?!"

Ren chuckled behind him, then swiftly flipped Hux onto his back. His eyes gleamed knowingly as he pushed Hux further onto the bed. Ren grabbed Hux by the ankles, spreading Hux's legs and guiding them back until they were almost over his head.

"Stay," Ren said, ignoring Hux's question. Invisible bands held Hux's legs in place in this ridiculously exposed position.

Hux was so hard, so near the edge, that he didn't really care. He just wanted Ren to make him come. He watched Ren duck his head down between Hux's legs and then lick a long stripe from the cleft of his ass, across his hole, along his perinium, his balls, up his shaft, and finally the tip of his penis, which Ren immediately engulfed in his mouth and then worked his way down until Hux was practically down his throat. Hux convulsed involuntarily. Every touch was almost orgasmic, and when Ren's lips reached the base of Hux's cock, Hux again almost came, only to have Ren stop it somehow.

He screamed, tears welling in his eyes. "Ren!"

"I told you," Ren said calmly when he pulled off Hux. "You're not in charge here."

"Fuck!" Hux swore. "Fuck you!"

Ren chuckled again and climbed over Hux. When they were face to face, Hux noticed that Ren's entire chin was soaking wet with saliva. _Animal._

"No," Ren said huskily against Hux's cheek. " _I'm_ going to fuck _you_."

A momentary fear gripped Hux. He didn't bottom. It just wasn't what he did. Not in his nature. "You're too big," Hux blurted out. "I'm not accustomed to it."

"I don't know," Ren softly sing-songed into his ear. "You opened up for my _fat tongue_ easily enough."

Hux cringed. It was so filthy, what Ren did, but it felt so fantastically good. Hux closed his eyes and tried to control his breathing, desperate to suppress any embarrassing blush spreading across his face.

Ren moved his hips. Only subtly, but it was enough for Hux to notice Ren's dick rubbing along his crack. In his oversensitised state, Hux moaned. This wasn't fair, this _sorcery_ of Ren's.

Hux tried to protest. "Ren, I--"

"Have you enjoyed this so far?" Ren cut in.

Saying no would be a lie, no matter that this was all somewhat out of Hux's comfort zone. "Yes," Hux mumbled begrudgingly against Ren's cheek. His skin was warm against Hux's lips, and Hux suddenly developed the urge to kiss Ren there. He forced himself not to.

"I promise you'll enjoy the rest."

Hux wasn't afraid of the pain. Not really. It was the vulnerability and associated lack of control he hated, rather than the feeling itself. There were a couple of times when Hux tried it. He'd been running the scene, of course, not pinned down by a well-endowed Force user who could in principle take whatever he wanted. Either way, it wasn't his preference.

"Ren..."

Hux was well aware that his vocabulary had dwindled down to swearing and Ren's name, but he didn't feel like there was a damn thing he could do about it.

"I won't force it on you," Ren said, "but one way or another, you're going to open up to me, or you'll have to finish yourself off on your own."

The temporary infliction of single word utterances broke, and Hux burst out, " _One way or another?_ What in blazes is that supposed to mean?"

Ren sighed and gently released Hux's legs. Hux let them flop down on the bed, the alternative being to entwine them with Ren's. Ren's legs would probably be warm and nice to rub against, but Hux ignored the compulsion.

"See," Ren said, disappointed. "Like that."

"Like what?" Hux huffed.

"You want to do something, or you feel something, and you just shut it away."

"It's called being in control of oneself, Ren," Hux grumbled. "You would do well to try it next time you're tempted to destroy something."

"That's not what I mean and you know it," Ren said. "You close yourself off from things that bring you pleasure for absolutely no reason." Ren closed his eyes, let out a sharp sigh, and added, "It's like you're a fucking Jedi."

Hux nearly choked. "A _Jedi?_ "

"Control has its place," Ren continued, seemingly bent on lecturing Hux until he gave in. "There's power in passion."

Hux wanted to roll his eyes. Perhaps Ren would appreciate Hux suppressing that.

Ren pulled back until his face was right above Hux's. "The first time we fucked, you gave yourself over to it, and it was one of the best experiences either of us ever had."

That was awfully presumptuous, but admittedly accurate. Hux closed his eyes, and he couldn't even convince himself that it was for any other reason than to hide.

"I won't complain about the other times because they were still good, but they weren't the same, and you've been closing yourself off ever since you realised you were feeling close to me."

Hux didn't know how to respond to that. He wondered if he managed to stay perfectly still and play dead, Ren would lose interest and leave instead of devouring him.

"Hux," Ren warned.

No such luck.

They seemed to be at an impasse until Ren rolled his hips against Hux and Hux realised that he was still hard, probably thanks to Ren's intervention. Hux's eyes were still closed when he felt Ren's lips press gently against his own. Ren prodded Hux's apart, slipping his tongue in. Hux responded, barely. Subtly. Ren's lips were thick and soft, and Hux wanted to nip at them.

"Then do it," Ren whispered against Hux's lips, rolling his hips again at the same time. Their cocks rubbed right past each other.

_Damn it._

With his decision-making process in complete disarray, Hux gave in. He took Ren's bottom lip between his lips and sucked gently, getting a feel for it before scraping his teeth along. He bit down, not hard, but enough for Ren to gasp slightly. Ren immediately launched into messy, open-mouthed kissing, like they were teenagers locked together in a dark custodial closet. Their tongues met and tangled, and Kylo's mouthing at Hux grew more firm and refined. Somehow, Kylo had already drooled all over himself, and it was smearing across Hux's chin.

Hux sealed his mouth and turned away from Ren as soon as he realised.

"What?" Kylo asked, nuzzling behind Hux's ear. It was distracting and rapidly whittling away Hux's annoyance.

"I can't believe I just let you put your disgusting tongue in my mouth after where it's been," Hux said, but the words didn't have the venom he intended.

Kylo let out a tiny laugh and licked along the edge of Hux's ear. It tickled and Hux twitched. "Your level of hygiene borders on pathological," Ren said. "I'm sure you'll survive."

Hux wanted to retaliate. To kick Ren, or maybe pinch him somewhere sensitive, but Ren rolled his hips again and pleasure surged up from below like an electric jolt. "I hate you," Hux grumbled.

"No," Ren replied as he ducked down between Hux's legs again, lifting them up and spreading them. "You don't."

And there Hux was again, lying back with his legs in the air and Ren's tongue up his ass, and the only thing he wanted was for Ren to keep at it until Hux came.

A shuffling sound from an unexpected corner of the room caught Hux's attention and his eyes flew open to see his bedside drawer open and items moving about seemingly on their own accord. Hux wanted to tell Ren off for making a mess, but in that moment, Ren's hand, his real hand, made it to Hux's cock, where Ren thumbed the underside of the head. All the will to protest was drained out of him, and Hux laid patiently while Ren retrieved a sachet of lubricant using his magical powers. Ren sat up and tore open the packaging with his teeth and spread some lubricant over his fingers, discarding the rest of the packet somewhere where it would certainly make a mess.

Hux didn't take his eyes off Ren while he slipped his lubricated hand between Hux's cheeks. Hux's face burned, but he couldn't take his eyes off Ren's. He didn't want to, despite Ren's soul-piercing stare, or perhaps in spite of its intensity. Ren continued to gently stroke Hux's cockhead as he pushed a finger into Hux. Hux preferred the softness of Ren's tongue, but the finger had further reach.

"Two fingers," Ren corrected as he gently thrusted them in and out. "You're loose."

Two. Fingers.

Hux let out an embarrassing mewl and clamped down onto Ren's thick digits as another near-orgasm shot through him. Denied, of course. It sent Hux panting like an animal.

"Fuck. _Fuck_."

Ren didn't relent. He continued fingering Hux slowly and deeply, and didn't try to restrain Hux as he writhed more vigorously on the bed. He bitterly hoped that Ren was getting the writhing he wanted out of him, so they wouldn't have to repeat this experience.

"Liar," Ren said.

Typical Ren. If Hux was capable of more than swearing, he'd have given the man an earful. That is, _after_ Ren finally let him get off.

"Time for a third," Ren said softly.

Hux moaned in what was realistically assent. Ren withdrew his two fingers and slowly slid in three. His technique was impeccable; there was no dry chafing, there were no sharp corners from poorly maintained nails, and Ren's pace was just slow enough for painless entry. The only thing to focus on was the increasing stretch around Ren's fingers.

"I don't know what you were so worried about," Ren stated, smiling slyly. "You're opening up to me just fine."

Hux wanted to throw a comeback at Ren, but had nothing, and even more nothing when Ren's torturous hand left Hux's cock and started slowly exploring the rest of him. Ren's warm hand brushed along Hux's hip and then down his thigh. He gripped onto Hux and fingered him faster, harder, and when he pressed those oversized fingers against his prostate, Hux bucked up and moaned brokenly as Ren denied him _again_. His hands scrambled across the sheets for something to grab and squeeze. Every little touch of Ren's sent electricity shooting through him and Hux's control was rapidly slipping from his grasp.

"Shh, shh, General," Ren soothed, patronisingly. "I'll give you something to hold onto soon enough."

Ren withdrew his fingers and Hux groaned at the loss. He procured the remainder of the lubricant from somewhere in the bed and slicked up his cock while Hux watched wide-eyed, still partially in disbelief that Ren was about to put that big thing into him.

Ren climbed over Hux again, letting his slippery, messy cock drag lubricant all over Hux's cock. Their cocks were touching, and Ren's chest was so close to Hux that Hux could feel Ren's heat on him. He wanted Ren's hot skin against his own as soon as possible. He wanted to surround Ren with himself like how Ren did him during their first time. It was too much. His body was an over-sensitised mess. His emotions were in shambles, torn between intense humiliation over what he had been reduced to and how much he wanted this appalling man to just _take_ him, and hold him close while he did it. That was the most shameful part -- that Ren now knew his awful weakness.

"Do it, Hux," Ren whispered. "Give in. Do what it is you want."

Hux closed his eyes again and swallowed hard. He couldn't lose like this.

"Hux," Ren urged quietly. "It's not a contest. The things you want, I want them too."

Ren, who was all too recently unnerved by gentle touches now professed to wanting them over the rough sex and discipline he initially came for.

"They're not mutually exclusive," Ren said as he ran his fingers through Hux's hair. "Now make your decision, because I'm not doing it for you."

It was the fingers in his hair that did it. Something in his mind switched off, and Hux grabbed onto Ren with his arms and legs and brought Ren crashing down on top of him. Immediately, Ren was all over him, first driving his lips into Hux's, kissing him vigorously, and then working his way down Hux's neck. During this, Ren reached down between them and grabbed his cock. Hux shuffled around to give Ren better access as he lined his cock up with Hux's hole. Ren pulled away, slightly, just enough so Hux could see his blown open eyes.

Ren moved a little uncertainly now. Very carefully. Hux felt the head of Ren's cock press against him, slick and hot. Ren pushed, and Hux parted for him with alarming ease. Overwhelmed with the intense feeling of Ren penetrating him deeper and deeper, Hux threw his head back and involuntarily grunted and groaned before shutting himself up by hooking his arms and legs around Ren and biting into Ren's shoulder. Ren wrapped his arms around Hux in return as he pushed himself all the way in.

They both lay there, panting with their arms around each other, with Hux impaled on Ren's lengthy and girthy cock.

"I can feel it all," Ren gasped. Hux wasn't sure what Ren meant, exactly, and he immediately forgot the statement as Ren slowly started moving inside him.

Ren's strokes were long and slow. With all of his self-control gone, Hux let out a broken moan each time Ren slid past his prostate. Every stroke was enough to send Hux over the edge, but Ren still wasn't allowing it. Hux let the energy out elsewhere, mauling Ren's neck with his mouth and clawing at Ren's back. Ren grunted something positive into Hux's ear and began to thrust more vigorously.

It was too much, and Hux finally broke down. "R--R--Ren," he panted hard, "I can't..."

The urge to come was astronomical, and not being able to--

Ren gently pulled Hux back slightly, forcing him lie back on the bed. Hux practically gasped for air, partly catching his breath from biting and sucking on Ren's neck and partly from the stimulation. He was shaking all over as Ren's glazed eyes met his.

"Look me in the eye and call me _Kylo_ ," Ren said.

Hux thought of exactly six retorts to that demand before quickly discarding them.

"Kylo," Hux said weakly, having no choice but to stare into those soulful dark eyes. "Let me--"

At that moment, Kylo pushed in particularly deep, and Hux _came_. And _how_. His entire body tensed from head to toe as waves of pleasure consumed him absolutely. He clenched down hard around Kylo's cock, which only sent more jolts of pleasure through him.

"Kylo," he uttered between struggled breaths. " _Kylo_."

Kylo picked up the pace. His eyes suddenly went wide and his breath hitched. "Hux--"

Hux wrapped himself tightly around Kylo as Kylo's orgasm took him over. After a several sharp thrusts, Kylo stilled inside him. Hux didn't realise he had closed his eyes until he felt Kylo's lips on his own, kissing him gently, and Kylo's hand running through his hair.

Kylo was soft by the time he pulled out of Hux. He remained on top, effectively trapping Hux, as if Hux was going to run away. It was a realistic prospect. Kylo seemed astoundingly pleased with himself. For once, Hux didn't have anything he wanted to say, so he guided Kylo off of him.

They were both filthy, covered in lubricant and bodily fluids and who knew what else, but Hux chose to roll over into Kylo and lie against him with a hand on his chest anyway. That's what Kylo wanted, wasn't it? To act on his desires.

"I don't care if you call me _Kylo_ or _Ren_ ," Kylo said. "And I don't expect you to take me on dates, and I sure as hell won't bring you flowers."

Hux would have laughed out loud if he had the energy.

"All I ask is that you don't suppress what you want to do with me. If you want to kiss me, then kiss me. If you want me close, then don't push me away."

"I'll have my revenge for this," Hux mumbled as his eyelids grew heavy.

Kylo pulled Hux into him with his strong arms. "I look forward to it," he murmured, smiling into Hux's hair.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whoa, so this is the penultimate chapter! It took me a long time to write, for various reasons, but here it is! I'm not sure how well the Kylo vs Ren things works in Hux's internal monologue. I guess it is what it is. I at least hope that everyone enjoyed the gratuitous feelsy smut. Feedback is always welcome!
> 
> I'm so happy that so many of you have stuck with this fic all along, and also that it's still picking up new readers. When I set out writing this, I had no idea what I was doing (and probably still don't, heh). But yeah, 13k views??? If only things I wrote in my professional career got this much attention -_-
> 
> I now have a [tumblr](https://agent-nemesis.tumblr.com/) where you guys are welcome to say hi. Actually, I had one already, but my main is general work-safe and doesn't allude much to my fanfic writing. There's not much on the new one yet since it's brand spanking new, but I'll populate it with kylux for viewer pleasure :-D


	14. You Want This, Don't You?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hux and Kylo achieve their goals, though they weren't the goals they started with.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The last chapter! Whoaaa!
> 
> The boys sure have come a long way!

Kylo awoke with a start, a sense of anticipation prickling at him. Something was about to happen. Something minor, not significant enough to warrant further probing, but enough to keep Kylo from drifting off to sleep again, so he opened his eyes. The room wasn't completely pitch dark; Hux's bedroom door was open, and a few glowing lights from the other room were enough to outline Hux's features in the bed next to him.

Hux was lying on his back, one hand draped over his head and soundly asleep. Kylo carefully slid his hand towards Hux under the covers until his fingertips gently brushed Hux's bare skin. He held them there for a few moments, checking that the touch didn't disturb Hux’s slumber, before softly placing his hand on Hux's belly. In his sleep, Hux was relaxed, but Kylo recalled the tightening of his abdominals when they fucked. Hux's frame was small, but he was wiry, and Kylo wouldn't be surprised if Hux possessed hidden physical prowess.

A sharp popping sound from the vicinity of the refresher followed by a loud hiss jolted Kylo from his thoughts. So that was what he sensed.

Hux sat up in a panic, disoriented, with his arms briefly flailing before he grabbed a hold of the covers. "Wha--"

"It's just a pipe," Kylo said. He was already on his feet on the way to the refresher to investigate. Hux followed sleepily.

A pipe behind the sink had disconnected, spraying water everywhere. Hux rushed to block the opening with his palm. It was quite a sight -- Hux naked and wet, on his knees, scrambling to stop the endless flow of water. Kylo watched him struggle for a minute before using the Force to stop the water.

"It stopped!" Hux exclaimed. Then, with heavy confusion, "It shouldn't have stopped."

"I'm stopping it."

"You?" Hux asked, surprised. "Oh." As if Hux forgot about the Force.

"I can't do this forever, so you better call someone to fix it."

Hux got to his feet. He quickly dried his hands on a towel, then left the refresher past Kylo, who remained standing in the doorway. Kylo overheard snippets of the short conversation which ended with the technicians being on their way.

"They'll be here in two minutes," Hux stated.

The refresher was ensuite to Hux's bedroom. Anyone who walked through would see clear evidence of their activities the night before, with both of their clothing strewn over the floor.

"Are you okay with them seeing us like this?"

Apparently, Hux had overlooked this. "No, no, of course not. Get dressed and go."

Kylo smirked. "And you?"

"What _about_ me?" Hux snapped.

"Are you okay with them seeing _you_ like this?"

Hux was nowhere near his usual presentable self. His hair was mussed, he was dripping wet, and his neck was covered in purple hickeys.

"Why wouldn't I be?" Hux asked, taken aback by Kylo's question. "I live here."

"Have you _seen_ yourself?"

Hux rushed back into the refresher. It only took a single glance into the mirror for Hux to be horrified. "Ren!" Hux cried as he ran his fingers over his marked neck. "Not everyone wears a mask and a robe! You-- Nevermind! Just get your clothes on!"

Kylo smiled. "There's not enough time." He surveyed the corridors between Hux's quarters and his own. They were empty, for now. In thirty-five seconds, the repair technicians and their noisy droid would be in sight of Hux's door. "We have thirty seconds," Kylo said.

"Excuse me?"

With one hand, Kylo grabbed Hux by the wrist. With the other, he summoned most of his clothing in a big wad and grabbed a hold under his arm.

"To get to my quarters," Kylo answered. "Ready?"

Hux's eyes shot wide open in disbelief at Kylo's proposal. Before Hux could respond, Kylo opened Hux's door with the Force and tugged on Hux's wrist. Cautiously, Hux followed up to the door. Kylo could sense his hesitation, his absolute reluctance to do something so improper. At the same time, Hux didn't feel that Kylo's course of action was a bad strategy.

"Let's go!" Kylo started running, and Hux helplessly ran after him, dragged along by the wrist.

There was no wind on a spaceship, but running through the corridor naked was almost a similar experience. The breeze rushed past Kylo's bare skin, rustling the hairs on his arms and legs. He also felt it on his dick, which flopped around uncomfortably as he ran. He chanced a glance behind him at Hux, who ran with abject fear in his eyes, as if he was being chased by a rathtar. Hux's dick, framed by closely cropped reddish pubic hair, swung comically between his pale thighs as he ran. Kylo would have to try not to think about it next time they had sex.

They got to Kylo's door with two seconds to spare. Kylo opened it, and they were in, the door closing quickly behind them. Hux was practically gasping for air, bracing a hand on Kylo's shoulder while he caught his breath. Droplets of the water that sprayed him earlier coated his bare skin. It was an unexpectedly attractive look.

"You reckless idiot," Hux said, though Kylo sensed no anger. Hux cackled softly as his eyes met Kylo's again. Hux's cheeks were pink and his eyes were alive with exhilaration. Kylo grinned and leaned towards Hux, dropping his clothing on the floor as he cupped Hux's cheeks with his hands, running one of them behind Hux's neck and combing his fingers through Hux's short hair. Hux didn't even hesitate before closing his eyes and leaning forward, meeting Kylo half way.

Hux's soft lips pressed against Kylo's. It was rare to have Hux so pliant. Kylo took it as a sign that his intervention the night before was a success. The stern, emotionless facade that Hux typically wore was gone, replaced by a much more accepting aura. Kylo could feel it, too. As Hux embraced him, running his warm hands down Kylo's sides, Kylo sensed that familiar need for closeness from Hux. Right now, it manifested as a desire to melt together, to somehow meld into one another.

Hux's body was already hot against Kylo's, their half hard erections clumsily rubbing against one another. Hux worked his hands around to Kylo's back, embracing him tighter. Kylo let out a contented sigh as he deepened the kiss, nipping gently at Hux's lower lip and slipping his tongue into Hux's mouth.

Unexpectedly, Hux pulled away from the kiss, regarding Kylo curiously. “You want me,” Hux said plainly.

“Is that not obvious?” Kylo asked.

“This is more than a convenient arrangement for you.” Hux sounded impassive, but the fingers tracing lightly along Kylo’s spine said otherwise.

“The same is true for you,” replied Kylo. It was risky, even dangerous, to get close to someone. The warning rang clearly in Hux’s mind, Kylo could sense his apprehension over the prospect. This time, Hux couldn’t compartmentalise like he always did. He would never be able to compartmentalise Kylo. That fight was lost, and Hux had to acknowledge it.

“I--” Hux started. His eyes pleaded at Kylo. He looked pained. He _felt_ pained. This wasn’t something he normally allowed himself.

The fingers on his spine stopped moving and Kylo realised he was holding his breath, waiting for Hux to respond. Waiting for him to _say it_.

“You can tell me, General,” Kylo cooed softly, lifting Hux’s face gently when he cast his eyes down.

Hux gave Kylo a quick glare at the perceived patronising tone. “Fine, Ren, fine,” Hux snarled without any notable level of animosity. “I have inexplicably developed a minor emotional attachment to you. I hope you’re satisfied.”

Kylo smiled widely and closed the distance between them once again, crashing his lips into Hux’s. In an instant, Hux was upon him, teeth, tongue, and wandering hands.

“You’re going to get it,” Hux murmured against Kylo’s lips as he clawed his nails down Kylo’s back, the sting of forcing a gasp from Kylo.

“And you’re going to give it to me,” Kylo retorted gruffly.

“You won’t be able to sit for a week,” Hux threatened as he slowly backed Kylo into an aimless direction.

“I can’t wait.”

They sank down to the floor as they attempted to consume each other’s mouths, one guiding the other until they were both on their knees. Hux’s skin was still wet under Kylo’s touch and Kylo revelled in it, running his hand down Hux’s neck, tracing his thumb across Hux’s collarbone, twiddling a nipple between two fingers as he worked his way down. Meanwhile, both of Hux’s hands worked their way down from just underneath Kylo’s shoulder blades, lingering briefly on his lower back before firmly grabbing both butt cheeks. Kylo grinned into Hux’s kiss. Hux moved a hand inwards, fingers inching towards his crack. They hovered there briefly while Hux seemingly waited for permission. Kylo leaned slightly into the touch and made an affirming noise while making every effort to force himself deep into Hux’s mouth and suck on his tongue.

Hux took the hint and slid one finger down Kylo’s crack, going lower and lower until his fingertip tickled Kylo’s sensitive opening. Kylo tightened his grip around Hux’s body. They were both fully hard now. Hux’s delicate touch against Kylo’s most sensitive spot seemed to radiate a certain need through Kylo. Hux could take him here and now, on the floor, and Kylo would bend to his will without argument.

As Kylo drifted away from Hux’s lips in favour of kissing along his cheek and neck, Hux husked against his ear, “Do you have lubricant?”

What kind of a question was that? Without a word, Kylo summoned a small tube from his bedroom and shoved it into Hux’s hand. He felt Hux fumble with it behind his back, and then Hux’s dry finger against his opening was replaced with a cool, slick one prodding into his hole. Kylo couldn’t stop himself from rutting against Hux at the same time, groaning as he nuzzled his nose into the space behind Hux’s ear. There was no pretence anymore, no attempt to maintain an _image_. This was raw want. Kylo wanted Hux. He wanted Hux _in_ him as soon as possible, and Hux’s shallow breathing and impatient fingering indicated that Hux wanted that too, practically broadcasting his _need_ to have Kylo on the floor below him. Kylo could give him that.

Hux withdrew his fingers and started pushing Kylo backwards. He was sucking on Kylo’s neck now, not even bothering to stop while he manipulated Kylo into position. The floor against Kylo’s back was cold, but did nothing to detract from his arousal, not with the blatant lust visible in Hux’s eyes when he briefly pulled back to slick himself up. By the time he lined himself up, Hux was breathing heavily, his lips hovering just above Kylo’s.

The dull pressure of Hux’s cock against Kylo’s hole had Kylo panting with anticipation. As Hux pushed, Kylo felt himself opening up, stretching wide for Hux. It was uncomfortable. It always was, even though it simultaneously felt good. Kylo grunted involuntarily, and for some reason, Hux took that as an invitation to kiss him again, if you could even call it kissing; Hux was _mauling_ Kylo’s mouth and making some delicious sounds of his own. This eased Hux’s entry, somehow, and both men let out a series of needy, broken-up moans as every inch of Hux’s cock slowly slid inside.

“ _Fuck_ , “ Hux strained. “Fuck. Kylo--”

He said it again. Finally.

Kylo wrapped his legs around Hux’s waist in appreciation and Hux responded by starting to thrust. Several strokes in, the discomfort already melted away, replaced by a driving need to have Hux fuck him faster, harder. He encouraged Hux, pulling him in with his legs and moaning against his mouth. Hux’s thrusting, along with his increasingly messy kissing, quickly became frantic. Kylo panted hard, his chest heaving as Hux rapidly fucked him towards an approaching orgasm.

Hux got there first, half moaning, half crying out as his climax hit him. He slowed down, and Kylo panicked, desperate for his own completion.

“Hux! Please!” His body _ached_ for it, _needed_ it.

Hux instantly obliged, wrapping an already slick hand around Kylo’s engorged cock. Kylo’s eyes rolled back, and three good strokes in, he was coming all over himself and Hux’s hand.

With his legs wrapped around Hux, Kylo didn’t let him move, and Hux didn’t try. Instead, Hux slowly relaxed, letting himself be held as he softened within Kylo. As their heavy breathing calmed down, Hux slipped out completely, and Kylo felt the now familiar sensation of warm semen dribbling out of him in Hux’s wake. With their bodies pressed together, Kylo could feel Hux’s slowing heartbeat beating against his chest. It was easy to let go, like this, closing his eyes, feeling the rhythm of their heartbeats together slowly getting in and out of sync. For now, Hux was relaxed, accepting of what happened, but Kylo could already sense Hux’s doubts creeping in through the back of his mind.

“Don’t,” Kylo whispered. It came out as more of a plea than he intended.

“What do you know, Ren?” Hux muttered against Kylo’s neck.

“You’re at the top, Hux,” Ren murmured, stroking a hand through Hux’s still damp hair while attempting to appeal to the contemptuous general’s logic. “No one can dictate what you’re allowed to feel.”

“Ren,” Hux warned. “The Order, the mission, our goals -- they come before personal attachments.”

That was something Kylo was more than well-aware of. However, Hux was wrong.

“We’re on the same side, Hux,” Kylo said softly, still stroking Hux’s hair.

“We train the stormtroopers to be loyal to the Order above each other,” Hux said, as if Kylo didn’t know. “Sacrifices are sometimes necessary, therefore--”

“We’re not stormtroopers,” Kylo cut in, marginally annoyed that Hux saw himself and Kylo as no more than cogs in a machine. “And anyway,” he added, “your training program isn’t as effective as you think.”

Hux tensed slightly in Kylo’s arms at the criticism.

“And both of us are too important to be sacrificed.” He never got much more than a glimpse, but Kylo sensed Hux’s ambitions; he was not a man to die with his ship. Kylo’s own importance went without saying.

Hux sighed heavily. At the same time, the dark doubt threatening his mind receded, leaving Hux feeling lighter. “Alright, Ren, you can have this round.”

Kylo smiled, embracing Hux tighter. Closer.

“I’ll just add your almost treasonous thoughts to the list of offenses I will have you paying penance for later,” Hux stated mischievously.

“General,” Kylo whispered, wanting to sound playful, but probably not pulling it off. “Is this an actual punishment or--” He swallowed. “Or a sexy punishment?”

Hux chuckled against Kylo’s chest. “You’ll find out, Ren. You’ll find out.”

Kylo found out several cycles later when Hux summoned him to his quarters. He purposely stayed out of Hux’s head as much as possible, wanting whatever Hux had in store for him to be a surprise, so when Hux ordered him to strip and kneel, he did so eagerly. Hux stood and watched, half sitting on his desk with his arms crossed.

“You have a problem,” Hux stated matter-of-factly.

Yes. Yes, Kylo had a terrible problem, and Hux had to cure him of it.

“You think too much with _this_ ,” Hux continued, reaching towards Kylo’s crotch with his foot and nudging Kylo’s dick with his boot. “Too focused on your own pleasure.”

Kylo frowned. That wasn’t really fair. He did almost everything that Hux asked of him during their sessions.

“On top of that, you took certain liberties with me that would have normally required specific negotiation.”

Kylo’s frown disappeared, replaced by a smirk. “Come on, General, you loved my tongue in--”

The crack of Hux’s hand across Kylo’s face echoed through the room. Kylo blinked once in disbelief. Like the first time Hux slapped him, it came completely unexpected. The twitch of his cock in response, however, _was_ expected. He licked his lips.

“Typical,” Hux said disdainfully. “Stand up.”

Kylo stood, still trying to figure out Hux’s game without outright reading his mind. None of the usual implements were immediately present, and Hux liked to be prepared. The only out of the ordinary thing was a box on Hux’s desk, which could be anything. Whatever it was, Kylo looked forward to it.

Hux reached for Kylo’s cock. Kylo expected one or two teasing strokes, but what he got was a painful squeeze.

“Make that go soft or I’ll do it for you.”

This game was new. The temptation to simply peer into Hux’s intentions grew almost unbearably strong, but Kylo already managed to hold out this long without spoiling things, so surely he was capable of holding out a little longer. He tensed his thighs, squeezing the muscles as hard as he could; a trick from his younger days.

Hux turned around, opening the box out of Kylo’s view. Was it another strange plant?

It wasn’t a plant. It was a small metal device, something resembling a cage--

Kylo’s eyes widened. “Hux--”

Hux ignored him, and before Kylo’s eyes, Hux slipped the cage over his flaccid cock. There was an open metal ring at the base of the cage. Hux collected Kylo’s balls, got the ring around them, and snapped the ring closed around the base of his penis. Kylo saw the purpose of the device immediately. Out of his pocket, Hux fished out a small padlock, which he hooked onto the device, preventing the ring from being opened again.

“Hux,” Kylo protested again, not sure exactly what he was going to say. That he didn’t appreciate being caged in this way? That was an outright lie, given that his cock was already straining against the trappings.

“Get dressed and report back here this time tomorrow,” Hux said dismissively.

“ _What?!_ ”

Kylo looked down in shock at his restrained cock and balls dangling between his legs, and then incredulously at Hux.

“This is a _punishment_ , Ren,” Hux said with a smug grin. “Did you think it was going to be _fun?_ ”

Yes, he actually _did_ think it was going to be fun, and he wasn’t entirely certain that he wasn’t enjoying whatever this was.

“I have to wear this until then?” It was already feeling tight.

“At least.”

He could remove it any time he wanted to, and Hux wouldn’t be able to do anything about it. A silly padlock with little flashing lights could never stop him.

As if Hux was the mind-reader, he said, “It’s an electronic lock. The 128 digit passcode is randomly generated. When I enter my own passcode into _this_ ,” Hux condescendingly waved a small remote dangling from a chain in front of Kylo’s face, “the passcode to the lock itself will be sent to me. You can’t simply read it from my mind because I don’t know it. Is that sufficient to keep you locked up, Lord Ren?”

Kylo’s jaw dropped. He didn’t know what to say, or what to do, other than stare at Hux in disbelief.

“Of course, a pair of bolt cutters will easily release you. However,” Hux raised an eyebrow, addressing Kylo sternly, “if you do that, then I will obviously find out.”

Kylo found himself breathing heavily. His cock was now seriously straining against the cage, the pressure all-consuming, but not painful. He could wear this for a few hours for Hux, if that’s what Hux wanted, but overnight? Through the next day?

“Don’t look at me like that, Ren,” Hux said, and Kylo wasn’t sure what he meant. “Get dressed and be off. I still have work to do.”

Even as he unsteadily got dressed, Kylo couldn’t believe what was happening or that he was even complying with this ridiculous scenario. He stormed out of Hux’s quarters, slowing down when he rapidly became aware of a clinking sound coming from between his legs.

This was not the revenge he expected from Hux.

Over the next cycle, Kylo had to make a number of adaptations to various mundane tasks. Adjusting his walking to avoid the clinking sound. Changing his position when sitting. Using the Force to direct the flow of urine into the toilet so it wouldn’t splash everywhere. This was particularly humiliating, and Kylo was _not_ happy to be put through it. Sleep was basically impossible. The constant weight and pressure on his cock didn’t let him relax, even after attempting to masturbate. His trick of using the Force to stimulate himself from the inside worked, in a sense, but it didn’t result in an orgasm. Instead, he dribbled come slowly, relieving the pressure somehow, but not doing anything to help his frustration.

By the time he reached Hux’s quarters, 24 hours after Hux attached the awful device to him, he was anxious to get it off.

Hux didn’t remove it.

All he did was tell Kylo to drop his pants so he could inspect him, and then he was _dismissed_ again.

The day after that was the same, and the day after that.

Kylo couldn’t stand it. All of his skin felt sensitive now, not just his dick. The fabric of his clothing grazed teasingly over his nipples. His smooth bedsheets felt like soothing caresses on touch-starved skin. And he could barely sleep, groaning into his pillow in frustration and finally resorting to meditation instead.

On the fourth day, resigned to yet another perfunctory check from Hux, Kylo walked into Hux’s quarters proudly, knowing that he was there because it was his _choice_. He could rip the damn device off any time he wanted to, and the general could do nothing about it.

He took off his helmet as soon as he entered Hux’s quarters, as usual. Hux leaned against his desk, half sitting on it just like the first day of this torture. This time, he was slowly pulling his gloves off, loosening one finger at a time. Hux asked to inspect him again, so Kylo dropped his pants as usual.

“You’ve done well,” Hux said, seemingly satisfied as Kylo pulled his pants up again.

Somehow the simple phrase felt like an offense, something designed to make Kylo feel humiliated. He didn’t exactly hate it.

“Tonight, I’ll reward you.”

Kylo perked up instantly. He made a move to undress, when Hux stopped him with a hand on his shoulder, shaking his head once.

“Don’t get ahead of yourself, Ren,” Hux reproached. “Your _reward_ is the privilege of pleasuring me with your mouth. You can keep your clothes on for that.”

Hux started loosening his collar, not breaking eye contact with Kylo, who swallowed hard at the sight. Why did he never notice how precise and fluid Hux’s motions were? All Hux was doing was taking his shirt off, but every movement, every little reveal of skin drew Kylo’s eye. Beneath Hux’s shirt was the small remote for the lock, hanging by a fine chain around Hux’s neck. Kylo swallowed again.

“Let me,” he said as he stepped towards Hux and slipped his gloved hand underneath Hux’s shirt, helping him out of it one sleeve at a time. As soon as Hux’s shoulders were exposed, Kylo brought his lips down to Hux’s collarbone, kissing softly, gently along it as he freed Hux’s arms. The undershirt was next. Kylo pulled it carefully over Hux’s head, licking his lips at Hux’s exposed chest. He kissed there, too, moistening his lips before wrapping them around one of Hux’s nipples and sucking. Hux shifted his weight. After many cycles of deliberately staying out of Hux’s head, Kylo brushed over his mind for confirmation that he was on the right track. Hux was _definitely_ enjoying this, on much more than just a physical level. He enjoyed being doted on. He didn’t normally do this with people because--

_Oh._

Hux-- He had-- Kylo should have seen this before. Part of the enjoyment for Hux was Kylo’s submission, reluctant as it was. Kylo didn’t think of this as _submitting_ to anything, but perhaps that’s what this really was. The other glaring revelation was as obvious as a slap in the face: Hux didn’t allow this unless he absolutely trusted someone.

It was an unconventional victory, but Kylo would take it. He sucked on Hux’s nipples eagerly, listening for a sharp intake of breath from Hux before moving down Hux’s warm chest to his stomach. He nipped at the bottom of Hux’s belly button, then moved to Hux’s trousers, grabbing a hold near the top button with his teeth and cheating a little with the Force to get them open. Hux was hard beneath his underwear, and Kylo mouthed at his erection before resorting to using his hands to inch them down.

There was no hurry this time; Kylo leisurely nuzzled Hux’s hard cock with his cheek, working his way down so he could lick at the base, near Hux’s silly trimmed pubic hair. He ran his tongue up Hux’s cock slowly, but not teasingly. This was for Hux’s pleasure, so Kylo was going to make this last for him. He knew what Hux liked.

“Kylo,” Hux said in the tone that Kylo had come to identify as _tender_. “Let’s move this to the bedroom.”

Kylo nodded once in affirmation, hoisting himself up and picking Hux up in both arms, bridal style, before Hux had a chance to object. Smirking, he deposited Hux on the bed and pulled off Hux’s boots with a little effort, followed by everything else, and immediately moved between his legs. Between languidly lapping at Hux’s balls, licking and sucking his hard cock, and even diving between Hux’s cheeks, which Hux surprisingly allowed, Kylo lost all sense of time. Hux’s fingers tangled in his hair, stroking, encouraging Kylo along with Hux’s sensory feedback. He understood how to use the feedback to Hux’s liking now. It wasn’t about reaching climax as fast as possible, not for Hux. Hux loved the _process_. The function of the heavy cage between Kylo’s legs was clear now, too. It wasn’t there to torture Kylo, but to redirect his focus. He still wanted to come. Oh how he wanted to come, and Hux would let him.

But not tonight.

When Hux finally came, it was like an explosion. A tremendous burst of pleasure, satisfaction, and finally calm. Kylo licked up every drop, swallowing it all.

“Can I stay here tonight?” Kylo asked, taken off-guard by a sudden urge to not be alone. Not tonight.

“You may,” replied a very placid Hux as he continued stroking Kylo’s hair.

Exhausted from several sleepless nights, Kylo promptly dozed off in his clothes on top of Hux’s bed.

The following evening, the cage would come off. Hux told him so in the morning, and it was all Kylo could think about during the day. He was surprised that Hux would take such liberties with mixing work and pleasure, but things were admittedly quiet on the bridge.

Kylo’s hands almost shook as he stripped down to nothing but the cage in Hux’s bedroom. Hux looked him up and down approvingly. Kylo couldn’t take his attention off the long coil of rope waiting on Hux’s bed, as well as a few other implements.

The first item Hux picked up was a ring with two straps attached.

“Open up,” Hux said, and Kylo immediately realised what it was. He opened his mouth, letting Hux push the ring in and fasten the straps firmly behind his head. The ring held his mouth open wide between his teeth. It wasn’t particularly comfortable.

“Do you see this?” Hux asked, pointing to a small ball sitting on Hux’s bedside table.

Kylo nodded.

“Can you knock it off the table? With the Force?”

Easily. Kylo did it, and it fell to the floor. It was full of bells or some other noisy thing, making a loud sound as it clashed with the floor.

“Good,” Hux said as he picked up the ball and placed it back on the table. “If you’re in any kind of distress--”

Kylo glared at Hux flatly, still insulted that Hux thought he was that weak.

“Don’t give me that look, Ren,” Hux scolded. “If you’re in distress, or if there is an emergency you feel the need to alert me to, knock it off the table.”

Kylo grunted an affirming noise. Hux and his obsession with protocol were two things in the universe that would never, ever be separated.

The next object Hux picked up was a butt plug. Kylo had seen plenty of them in holofilms, but had never worn one himself. Hux tore open another one of his little lubricant sachets and spread it on the plug.

“Can you stop yourself from leaking?” Hux asked. “Like you stopped me from coming?”

Kylo nodded.

“Do that. I don’t want anything dripping out of you until the cage is gone.”

Kylo’s arousal surged at the promise of finally being allowed to come, forcing a groan out as the cage tightened around him.

“Come,” Hux said, pulling Kylo over by the arm. “Elbows on the bed, arse in the air.”

Kylo complied eagerly. Hux first probed him with a lubricated finger, then another, and then the plug slowly pushed in. There was surprisingly no burn. Maybe he was getting used to this. When the plug was fully in, the stretch was all Kylo could think about. He nearly leaked again, but was able to stop himself.

Next came the rope.

Hux had Kylo cross his arms behind his back as he worked the rope around his forearms, his biceps, and around his chest. As a final touch, Hux ran the rope between Kylo’s butt cheeks and groin, pulling it tight enough to keep constant pressure on the plug.

Even with the Force, it was going to be hard to last long like this. The plug was one thing, but the sweet restraint of the rope was another entirely.

The final item was a set of clamps connected by a chain, and Kylo let out a shouty moan that was half approval and half protest when Hux nonchalantly attached a clamp to one nipple and then the other. Kylo jerked in his bonds, which put pressure on the plug, which forced a twitch from his caged cock.

Kylo was still whimpering when Hux commanded, “Kneel.”

He sank straight to his knees.

Hux wasted no time in pulling his hard dick out of his trousers, grabbing Kylo’s hair and shoving his whole length roughly into Kylo’s mouth. Kylo struggled to suppress both his leakage and his gag reflex at the same time. He prioritised preventing leakage, letting his eyes water and throat contract involuntarily around Hux’s cock, coughing hard when Hux pulled out. Hux repeated the action, sliding his full length into Kylo’s forced-open mouth and then back out to Kylo’s gagging and coughing.

If he wasn’t gagged, Kylo would have been begging for release by now, but Hux clearly wasn’t done with him. Hux reached down with his free hand and grabbed the chain from the clamps, tugging as he drove his cock into Kylo’s mouth again. Kylo almost screamed around him. It hurt. It hurt so much, but it was so _good_ , and with every pull, Kylo moved, seeking to alleviate the pain, and inadvertently forcing the plug inside him to move.

The next time Hux pulled out of his mouth, Kylo tried begging in earnest, despite only being capable of incoherent sounds.

“Hmmm?” Hux smirked at him from above. “Do you want something?”

Kylo let out a frustrated whine, bucking his hips forward to demonstrate his need.

“Will you be good?” Hux asked. “Will you wait until I’ve come all over your face?”

Kylo nodded frantically.

Before Kylo’s mesmerised eyes, Hux pulled off the chain holding the remote and dialed in a number, then began the long process of entering the code on the lock itself while Kylo quivered in anticipation. Eventually, his cock was freed, and Kylo groaned as his erection slowly grew to its full length.

Hux wasted no time in getting back to business, stroking himself a few times before pushing back into Kylo’s mouth, hair in one hand and the nipple clamp chain in the other. With every thrust from Hux, the plug pushed in and Hux tugged on the chain. Kylo’s orgasm approached quickly and there was nothing he could do about it. Hux was close, too. Kylo could feel it.

_Just hold on a little bit longer._

To his relief, Hux pulled out, his cock dragging a trail of drool from Kylo’s mouth. The hand grabbing onto Kylo’s hair now wrapped around Hux’s cock. Hux pulled on the chain and this time didn’t release. The clamps slipped painfully and Kylo groaned, tensing on the ropes to get more pressure from the plug. A few strokes of his cock later, Hux came with a whiny moan, painting Kylo’s face with come. Immediately, Kylo relaxed, letting go of the self-imposed Force restraint on his cock that prevented him from coming. Without warning, Hux yanked on the nipple clamp chain _hard_ , snapping them right off his nipples. Kylo screamed. He screamed from the pain of the clamps coming off, then from the pain of the blood rushing back. Hux knelt down next to him immediately, embracing him, kissing his neck, and reaching down for the plug, pushing hard against the base.

That was all it took.

He spurted harder than he ever had in his life, yelling, cursing, maybe even crying with relief. Kylo wasn’t sure, but as he finally came down, Hux was there, holding him, stroking his back, his butt. Hux reached up and unclasped the gag. Kylo’s jaw clicked as he recovered from the stretch. The ropes came next, with Hux quickly and deftly undoing the knots. Finally, Hux removed the plug.

“Come here,” Hux beckoned, sitting on the floor cross-legged and leaning against his bed, trying to somehow get Kylo into his lap. Kylo crawled over and plonked down next to Hux, collapsing down with his head in Hux’s lap.

Kylo’s head spun with the intensity of everything that happened, and somehow having Hux close like this grounded him.

“Hux,” he murmured purposelessly into Hux’s lap.

“Yes, Kylo?”

Kylo chuckled weakly. A few moments later, when he mustered the energy, he said, “Too bad I don’t have a name to call you when I’m feeling affectionate.”

The jibe was okay now. Hux wouldn’t freak out over it, like he did before.

“If you call me _Armitage_ , I’ll have you eviscerated and thrown out of an airlock.”

Kylo chuckled again and wrapped his arms around as much of Hux as he could without moving from the floor.

“I know, Hux,” he smiled. “I know.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is it! Finally the end! I hope you all enjoyed reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it. It's the first series I've written. Funnily enough, writing fanfic was not something I ever expected to be doing, and yet here I am ^_^
> 
> Thank you all for reading!
> 
> If you like this verse and maybe want to see more of it, I am potentially open to prompts! Either comment here or send me a message on [tumblr](https://agent-nemesis.tumblr.com/). No guarantees, but prompts are often good inspiration!
> 
> EDIT: [letmeputitinyourbutt](http://letmeputitinyourbutt.tumblr.com/) drew some absolutely excellent art of Kylo being bound, gagged, clamped and caged with Hux's cock in his face. [Please go check it out](http://letmeputitinyourbutt.tumblr.com/post/147402595693/the-next-time-hux-pulled-out-of-his-mouth-kylo)!


End file.
